


Rags and Rings

by CloseToSomethingReal



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hey look I made a new au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal
Summary: Robert Lanyon was preparing to go home after a long day at the society, when there was a knock at the door. Only, to his surprise, there was no one but a little blond boy with a blanket and a note. A note addressed to Henry Jekyll.Some credit to the original Jekyll and Hyde discord for the original idea!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new story, I'm hoping to update once every two weeks, sorry, I know it's slow but I'm in university and I don't have time to write a lot lately. I hope you enjoy!

Something was knocking on the door.

Quiet, uncertain, but waiting on an answer. A persistent _rap rap rap_ against the hard oak wood, _rap rap rap_ and pause, _rap rap rap_ and pause.

Robert Lanyon, dressed in a plum purple coat and black slacks, was walking towards the main doors. The society was settled not to burn down for the night once more, he was on his way home. Henry Jekyll was upstairs still, stressing and fretting over the state of affairs but Robert could not bear that stress any longer, so he had bode farewell to the brunet, kissed his temple and promised to see him soon.

The rapping had stopped. Lanyon frowned, walked over to the tall and glossy oak wood door, gave it a tentative tug in towards himself.

Looked around for the knocker.

There was no one in sight.

He poked his head out the door, looked around. Saw nothing. No one. There were people on the street, but no one was heading down the stairs of the society, and there was no one that he could see on the landing.

It was all very strange. He just about close the door, stepped inside to grab the last of his things and go when he heard something below him. A young voice, fresh and new and wavering.

“Mama?”

He looked down.

There was a boy at his feet. Staring up at him with big, bright green eyes brimming with tears, fluffy blond hair fanned out around his face. He was dressed in only a plain shirt and torn shorts, and wrapped in a blue blanket, which was an odd colour, for a boy. There was a note pinned to the blanket.

“Oh dear god…” Robert whispered, crouched down to face the little one. “Where is your mother?” He asked.

The moment he was on the same level as the child, arms were thrown around him. “Where’s Mama?” He cried, more desperately than before.

Robert couldn't help it. He pulled his arms around the child, got to his feet with the young blond in his arms. “How about you come inside where it's warm and I'll try and find out?” He offered.

There was no complaint from the blond, though the tears that had brimmed in his eyes were falling down his cheeks now. Robert rubbed his back, stepped back into the building.

Willed the kid not to start full-out crying. He wanted to get back to Jekyll's office unnoticed, if possible. The lodgers would flock like sheep the moment they realized there was a child in the society, and he would never get the chance to speak to Henry about this privately.

“Oh! Oh, my, would you look at that! He looks to be just a little younger than Oliver! Where did you find him?” Tweedy asked, rushing over to him, chuckling the kid’s chin. The young blond ducked away and hid his face in Robert’s shoulder. “I assume he’s not yours, unless you’ve been keeping secrets for a while. He’s what, three?”

“Shhh!” Lanyon hissed. “I don’t know. I found him while I was on my way out, I have no idea where he came from.”

“He’s got a note with him, has Doctor J’s name on it.” Tweedy remarked.

Robert nodded. “I know. I’m trying to get him upstairs to Henry’s office before everyone knows he’s here.”

“Well, mum’s the word, doctor. And if he needs a place to spend the night, I’m sure Junior and Oliver could share their room for the night.” Tweedy offered. “The home they're in is really a great place.”

Mum would not be the word. All of the lodgers would know within the next ten minutes. “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” Robert said, and walked towards the stairs. The boy was still mostly quiet. Robert didn’t run into anyone else on his way up the stairs, which was a miracle.

_Rap rap rap!_

“Come in!” Henry called.

Robert pushed the door open, stepped inside. The child hardly stirred, small fingers dug into the man’s purple coat.

“Robert? I thought you- oh, god, who is that?” Henry asked, getting to his feet to go and investigate.

“I don’t know. There’s a note but it’s addressed to you.” Robert explained. “He was on the doorstep.”

“You are too prim and proper for your own good.” Henry scolded. “There a baby with a letter left on our doorstep and you didn’t read it because it’s addressed to me. It’s _our_ building, this concerns both of us.”

“Well, read it now.” Robert advised, unpinned it from the child’s blanket. Handed it over to Henry.

Henry unfolded it and read through it, brow furrowing the further he got through it. “I’m glad you didn’t read it.” He admitted. “Because it might have given you the wrong idea. Anyways, his name is Edward.”

“What wrong idea?” Robert asked, frowning, looked over at the little boy. Edward. His name was Edward.

“His mother is Lucy Harris. Lucy Harris is a prostitute from the Red Rat. I spoke to her when Gabriel dragged me there, offered her my help if she ever needed it. But, make _no_ mistake, he’s _not_ mine. I spent a very awkward, very sexless evening in that brothel.” Henry replied. “Apparently, my help includes raising her son for her.”

Robert looked at the boy in his arms. Edward looked at him, green eyes bright. Robert reached up and brushed the unshed tears away from his eyes.

“Where’s mama?” Edward asked.

Henry sighed. “There’s always the nuns.” He remarked.

“Nun?” Rachel asked, frowning. “No way, Henry, you can’t give him to the nuns!” She said. “I brought something for him to eat, Tweedy came and found me.” She explained.

“So the whole society knows.” Henry realized with a sigh.

“No, just me.” Rachel assured him. “Tweedy made me swear not to tell anyone. I brought cookies, they were the only things I could think of that a little kid would like. What’s his name?”

“Edward.” Henry replied. “And I’m sure you can convince him to eat a cookie.” He sighed. “No matter what he’ll have to spend the night.” He decided.

“Tweedy offered to bring him to the children’s home that Junior and Oliver are in.” Robert mentioned.

“He should stay here.” Rachel decided. “The kids are adorable but the youngest has to be at least two years older than him. They'll be horrible to him. Never mind the other kids there.”

“Edward is three.” Henry interrupted, looking over the note again. “He’s just barely three, his birthday is September fourteenth. Apparently he’s fond of cats, we should introduce him to Eira. Cats and music.”

Rachel nodded. “Any idea who his mother is?”

“No.”

Henry didn’t lie to Rachel very often, so Robert was taken by surprise at how confidently he told her that he didn’t know, since the note obviously said who had left him.

“What does it say?”

“That his mother needed to offer him a better life than she could have offered him, his name, age and birthdate, that he likes cats and music, and too “Keep him away from the elephants”, whatever that means.” Henry said.

“Elephants?” Rachel repeated.

“Ewephants!” Edward said.

“I mean… most importantly, she said that she was entrusting _me_ to look after him.” Henry said.

“Henry, if his mother entrusted _you_ personally to look after him, how can you send him to the nuns?”

“We are in no position to raise a child here, Rachel.” Henry said reasonably.

“Sure we are! This would be a great place, imagine everything he could learn!” Rachel insisted.

“Who would be his parents, Miss Pidgley?” Robert asked.

“Don't give me that, Robert. You and Henry, obviously. Only one of you could formally adopt him, of course, but no one would ever have to know that it was both of you raising him! And I could be like, his super cool aunt!” Rachel declared.

“Miss Pidgley, I-"

“Don't tell her off about being right about us, Robert.” Henry interrupted. “It's insulting and not just for her.”

Robert sighed. “How are you privy to everything, Miss Pidgley? Regardless, Henry and I are also in no position to raise a child.”  

“Oh, but look at him!” Rachel said earnestly.

Edward looked up at Rachel. “Mama?” He said hopefully.

“No, sweet, I’m not your mama. But if you ask very nicely and he agrees, the nice man holding you could be your papa!” She suggested.

Edward looked back at Robert. “Papa?” He repeated. The kid just had to understand everything Rachel had just said.

“Henry, this is madness!” Robert said. “We cannot raise a child, we can hardly keep this building standing!” He protested.

“Maybe Rachel has a point…” Henry trailed off, cracking a smile. “Maybe it’s fate!”

“Fate?”

“Fate, Robert!” Henry insisted. “The universe itself is telling us to take in this child and have our own family!”

“Exactly!” Rachel agreed.

“What if his mother comes back for him?” Robert asked. “Then what?”

“She trusted us to look after him, she won’t be back.” Henry predicted.

“And even if she does, we tell her she had her chance! She gave him to us now he's part of _our_ family!” Rachel said decisively. “If she wanted him she should have kept him.”

“She's got a point, Robert.” Henry said softly.

Edward shifted a little in Robert’s arms. He yawned, it was late and he was clearly sleepy. “Where's mama?” He asked again, forcing his eyes back open to search the room for her.

“You're telling me that you would send his mother away. With how desperately he wants to find her. Besides elephants, it's all he's said!” Robert pointed out. “He doesn't want to stay here, Rachel, he wants his mother.”

“And she doesn't want him.” Rachel said. “If we were to somehow find her, and give him back, she would abandon him somewhere else! I don't know why you believe she’ll be back.”

“She won't be, Robert. It's clear in her letter she has a greater life planned for herself than motherhood.” Henry said.

A greater life than raising a son in a brothel. Maybe Rachel was right, and whoever this Lucy Harris was, she wasn’t coming back for Edward. She wouldn’t want her son to grow up in a brothel.

To work in a brothel. Owners of such establishments weren’t known for charity, if a kid was going to cause expenses, he would be paying them back when he was old enough.

Robert looked down at the little boy. He had his eyes closed, was breathing deeply. He seemed to be asleep, rested against Robert’s shoulder.

Rachel was right. They couldn’t give the boy back to his mother. Not when it meant handing him over to that fate, he deserved a chance at a good life, if his mother was determined to give him one. “Well, I suppose you’re right.” He agreed. “We should find somewhere for him to sleep, he should stay here.”

“You mean it?” Rachel asked, grinning. “He can stay?”

“Yes, he can stay.” Robert agreed. “I guess we should add adoption papers to the mass of things we need to get done.”

“Which one of us?”

“I’m married, Anne would have to be involved if I did it, so sounds like you.” Robert replied.

“Am I even eligible? I thought they were really picky about families being the ones to adopt.” Henry pointed out.

“Single men can still adopt children.” Rachel said. “Besides, it’s not like there’s any official paperwork for Edward, you could technically just keep him.”

“We should do this officially. Solves Robert’s fears of the mother coming back for him, too, if he’s legally adopted.” Henry said. “I’ll bring it up to Gabriel, see what he says to do.”

Robert nodded. “Well, shall we get this one to bed somewhere? He’s already asleep, honestly, but he’ll be better off in a bed than with me.”

“There’s a bed in the room off my office, he can sleep there.” Henry said. “Come on, this way.”

Robert smiled at the little blond snoring on his shoulder, walked into the room Henry was leading them to. Carefully lifted him out of his arms, laid him out on the bed. He moved a little, frowned, but didn’t open his eyes. Henry pulled the blankets up over him. “We should go tell the lodgers while he’s asleep. They’ll be calmer if we don’t have him with us.” Robert decided.

Henry nodded. “Shall we do that now?”

“Might as well, they’ll all find out tomorrow when there’s a kid running around.” Robert walked back to the door to the office, walked down the stairs. Henry was right behind him, but Rachel hesitated.

“Someone should stay with him. Make sure he doesn’t wake up and go exploring.” She remarked.

“Good idea.” Robert agreed, smiling at her. “See if he’ll eat some of those cookies you brought, he looks like he could use a good meal.”

Rachel nodded and stepped back into the room where they had left the sleeping boy. Henry and Robert proceeded down the stairs.

“So. How are we going to explain this one?” Robert asked, raising an eyebrow.

“With the truth?” Henry said, as though it was obvious. “I mean besides about us, we can just say that I’m going to adopt him and tell the rest some other time.”

“You mean the truth like you told Rachel?” Robert asked pointedly. “You told her you didn’t know his mother, Henry!”

“No one else needs to know.” Henry said. “Besides. She’s mentioned a Lucy Harris before, I’m fairly sure that she knows Edward’s mother. I don’t want her doing anything stupid if she knows the mother’s name. So no, I won’t be telling the lodgers that he’s the son of a prostitute, either.”

Robert nodded. “Do you think she would confront Miss Harris about it?”

“I think it’s a possibility.” Henry confirmed. “You know Rachel, she’s got opinions and she has to voice them.”

“I see.” Robert walked out into the foyer. “I had wondered why you lied to her, you don’t tend to do so.”

“I don’t like to, but it was better that she didn’t know, so that she couldn’t try anything. We’re going to have to keep Lucy Harris between the two of us, Robert.” Henry said. “Now come on, you the west wing and basement, I’ll take the east wing and second floor.” He continued, turning down the hall.

Robert nodded and headed down the hall, knocking on doors, calling for the lodgers to meet in the foyer. It was the easiest way for them to manage an announcement to everyone, trying to go door to door and tell anyone wouldn’t work out very well for them, from personal experience. This one had a higher chance of getting lost in translation, but was much easier.

That being said, he was already dreading the explanation they owed the lodgers. After all, how were they going to explain to a bunch of mad scientists that they had to child-proof their labs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and a review if you liked it, because those keep me writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied when I said once a month, that's a long time in between updates and I think I can do every two weeks, I have 8 chapters written already so we're good for four months at least. After that things might get sketchy.

“So what is so important that you hauled us out of bed, doctor? We’re trying to sleep!” Archer complained. 

“You mean you were trying to peg a biochemist? I heard you two!” Lavender called. “Don’t you ever shut your mouth, Archer?”

The man went bright red. Jekyll wished that Lavender would shut her mouth sometimes, he really didn’t want to know about Archer and Griffin’s… escapades. “It’s big news, I assured you. Very important for you to know before tomorrow morning, because you all have work to do tonight.” Jekyll explained. 

“Work? Doctor, it’s midnight!” 

“And none of you were sleeping anyways.” Jekyll pointed out. “Yes, you will have work to do tonight.”

“What on earth are you going to have us do tonight?” Helsby demanded. 

“Child-proofing all of your labs. Before morning.” Robert replied. 

“Child-proofing? Why the hell would we need to child-proof anything?” Sinnett asked. “There are no children here!” He continued. “Unless we’ve finally decided for sure that Luckett has the intellect of a three year old.”

“Fuck you, Anthony!”

“I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it, Jonathon.” 

“Yes, of course I know you didn’t mean it, don’t worry.” 

“Wait, you’re keeping him here?” Tweedy gasped.

“Keeping who?” Ito demanded. “What is going on here, Doctor?”

“What is going on, Miss Ito, if everyone will give me a chance to speak, is that earlier this evening, someone left a child on the front steps of the society.” Robert replied. “His name is Edward, he’s three years old, and Jekyll, Rachel and I have decided that the best thing for him that we can manage would be to keep him here.”

“Here? This is no place for a baby!” Ito declared. “This is a scientific facility, not a child’s play-place!” She continued. “You can’t just bring a baby in here, it’s not set up for such a thing.” 

“Well, you will have to set it up to be, won’t you, Miss Ito? Because, after all, this is our building, and we said he’s staying.” Robert said irritably. Miss Ito recoiled, a disgruntled look on her face from being spoken to like that. 

“Robert...” Henry trailed off. His partner was right, it was their building and it was there call about keeping Edward, but it was bound to be a shock for the lodgers. This, until now, had been a building full of adults who could protect themselves and assume the risk of being there, and now they were adding a child to the mix. It was hardly fair.

“You guys, children aren’t a curse! This is a blessing this is an opportunity!” Tweedy insisted. 

“Coming from the man who lived here instead of with his wife and two children, Baxter, and once his wife was dead, sent them to a  _ children's home _ instead of moving back in with them!” Griffin scoffed. “Admit it, they’re a nuisance to everyone involved!”

Jekyll winced. Tweedy whipped around to face Griffin, there wasn’t a second's hesitation before his fist connected with Griffin’s mouth. “You haven't got a  _ fucking clue  _ what you're talking about, Jack! Just because you're a heartless  _ bastard  _ doesn't mean we all are, and I would  _ gladly  _ have Junior and Oliver with me but I can't! So don't you tell me what  _ I  _ think of  _ my  _ family, or I'll make a lot more than your fucking lip bleed!” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Griffin sneered.

“Griffin, Tweedy, please-" Henry tried, got ignored. 

“Hey! Griffin! Lay the fuck off Tweedy! Tweedy, let go of Griffin’s shirt and listen up!” Lavender shouted. “Honestly, you two are acting like the three year old the society just took in!”

“Whatever. Either way, Jekyll, this is ridiculous!” Griffin argued. 

“Well, it's mine and Robert’s decision, so you'll have to live.” Jekyll said simply. 

“So are you two going to be his parents?” Sinnett called.

Robert cleared his throat. “Jekyll will be adopting him.” He clarified. 

“So that's a yes.” Luckett laughed. 

“I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Mister Luckett.” Lanyon sniffed. “I certainly will not be a parent to any child unless my  _ wife  _ is the mother.” 

They would have to come clean about that one eventually, but for now, Luckett backed off. The tone of voice Lanyon had used could have scared anyone.

“You woke him up.” Rachel complained from the base of the stairs to Henry’s office. She had the little boy in her arms. He was clearly exhausted, head on her shoulder, eyelids slipping closed, but his eyes scanned the sea of faces in front of him. 

“Mama?” He whispered. “Where’s mama?” He asked, tugging on Rachel’s sleeve. “‘want mama…” 

“Who would give up a child at that age?” Helsby asked. “Seems bitchy to me.” 

“Mama!” Edward insisted, still tugging on Rachel’s sleeve. “‘wanna go to mama…”

“Most of the time, you would give up a child before they’re old enough to remember you.” Archer agreed. “It’s cruel to leave him here now.” 

“Cruel or not, he’s here now, and he’s staying.” Henry said, walking down the grand staircase he had climbed to be able to speak to all of the lodgers and over to Rachel. Smiled at Edward. 

The boy didn’t smile back. There were tears in his eyes. “Mama…” He was sounding less eager and hopeful and more upset by the second. “Mama…” 

Rachel sighed. “We’re not going to find her, Henry.  _ He’s  _ not going to find her. What are we supposed to tell him?” She whispered, running her fingers through his blond hair. He stared up at her, but didn’t ask again. Jekyll wasn’t sure he could stand it if he asked again. 

“I don’t know.” Henry admitted. 

“Mama…” The tears fell down his cheeks. “Mama…” 

He must have been used to not getting to see his mother when he wanted to. If he woke during the night, it would have been another prostitute looking after him if his mother was busy. But that prostitute would have been able to tell him that his mother would be back later.

Jekyll couldn’t do that. He couldn’t tell Edward that she would be back soon, or even at all. 

The boy sniffled. “M-mama?” 

Rachel looked at him helplessly. Henry carefully took the boy from her. He smelled like stale perfume. “Edward…” he started gently. “I… I don't think your mama is here.” 

It did not have the reaction he wanted. Edward immediately started full-out crying, still calling hopelessly for his mother. Robert rushed down the stairs to try and help, but neither of them knew how to quiet him down. 

“Is he going to be crying  _ all night?” _ Griffin asked with a sigh. 

“His mother  _ abandoned him _ , Jack, stop being an asshole you'd be upset too!” 

“Don't you tell me what I would and wouldn't be, Baxter!” 

“I thought I told you two to can it!” Lavender cried. 

A gentle hand touched Jekyll’s shoulder. “Give him here.” Missus Cantilupe offered. 

Jekyll looked down at the child crying into his shoulder, crying for his mother. He didn't have a better idea, so he handed Edward over to Cantilupe. 

She immediately began bouncing him on her hip, gently quieting him. Rubbed his back, whispered something Jekyll couldn't hear. 

But it was quieting Edward. He was so tired, it didn't seem hard to lull him back to sleep once he had stopped crying. 

“How… how did you do that?” Rachel asked. 

“I worked with a midwife, once upon a time.” She explained. “He’ll still be upset tomorrow, but at least he’ll sleep for tonight.” 

“Thank you.” Rachel smiled. “Here, let’s get him back upstairs, let him sleep. Hopefully the others will have calmed down a little by the time we get back.” 

Cantilupe nodded. “He’s very sweet.” She said softly. “They’ll get used to it, it’s just a shock right now.” She assured them, heading up the stairs. Edward didn’t stir, Henry was relieved. He didn’t want the little boy to wake up and remember that his mother was gone. 

“I’ll go back upstairs with him.” Rachel said. “Make sure he's okay. You two, talk them down.” 

Jekyll nodded and turned back to the lodgers. 

“So that's him, doctor?” Lavender asked softly. Jekyll nodded. 

“Needless to say, he's a little disoriented and very upset, but this is all very new for him. I don't know who his mother is, only that she left him here for me specifically, and it's going to be an adjustment for him. We should all try to be sympathetic.” Jekyll instructed. “For whatever reason, his mother abandoned him. And he doesn't know why, he only knows that's she's gone and he can't find her.” 

“The poor thing…” Flowers murmured. “I'm… I'm going to go get to work. I have a lot to clean up, it'll be done by morning, doctor.” She promised. 

“Thank you, Miss Flowers.” Jekyll said with a smile. The woman sunk back into the crowd and disappeared. 

“I'll do that too, and I'll call the children’s home tomorrow to see if Oliver and Junior can visit sooner than planned. Edward could probably use some friends.” Tweedy suggested. 

“Give him a week or two to settle in here, Mister Tweedy.” Lanyon advised. 

“Of course.” Tweedy agreed, though he did look disappointed. He was dying for a reason to bring his sons to visit, he missed them terribly. 

Sinnett and Luckett also excused themselves to clean, followed by Bird and Archer. The others stuck around, either curious to know more or angry about the whole ordeal. 

“Will he live here or at your flat, doctor?” Lavender asked. 

“I've yet to decide that.” Jekyll replied. “But he will be spending a lot of time here, regardless of my decision.”

“I still think this is ridiculous.” Ito said, glaring right at him. “This is no place for a child, if you’re going to keep him, he should stay at your flat until he’s old enough to be here. There’s such thing as a  _ nanny. _ ”

“Noted. Please go and start cleaning our lab, I'll be there shortly to help you.” Jekyll instructed. 

She glared at him for a few seconds more, then turned to go do as she was told. Henry could tell that conversation wasn’t over. She would be back at it again the moment he showed up to help her clean up the lab. 

“The rest of you, off to clean as well. Whether you like it or not, this is happening and I’m sure that you all have  _ a lot _ to do to make your labs child-proof.” Robert ordered. “I won’t hear any more complaining. Not tonight. You will all have to deal for tonight.” 

Some more eagerly than others, the lodgers filed out of the lobby. 

Jekyll sighed. “Well, that went about as well as we could have hoped.” He admitted, leaning against the railing of the stairs. “Which is still pretty terrible, relatively, but it was the best we could have possibly asked for from them.” He decided. 

“I wish we could have gotten better.” Robert said, a little sullenly. “It’s a child, not the plague.” 

“It did sound like Griffin would rather get the plague than have Edward stay.” Henry laughed. “You would have thought I told him he had to cut his own hand off or something.” 

“He did take it rather hard. Miss Ito didn’t seem to pleased, either.” Robert remarked. 

“Miss Ito is never pleased by anything.” Henry told him with a weary smile. “She’s only partially enthused about being my apprentice at all, nevermind anything else that happens here.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” 

“At least some of them are with us.” 

“Tweedy, for one. He’ll be helpful.” Robert said. “He’s got experience being a father.”

“He’s hoping, I’m sure, that if I get permission for Edward to be here, that he’ll be able to convince the courts that this is a safe place for Junior and Oliver and that they should stay with him. Well, that and convince himself. Of course, he doesn’t realize that I’ll still be listing the place of residence as my flat. This place is far too dangerous to tell anyone that Edward will be here either full-time or almost full-time.” 

Robert nodded. “I’ll call Gabriel tomorrow morning for you, set up an appointment for you two to meet and figure out what you need to do to adopt a child that got dropped on your doorstep, because this certainly hasn’t happened to me before.” He decided. 

Jekyll nodded. “Sounds like a good plan. Well, I did promise Miss Ito that I would help clean up the alchemy lab, I should go do that.” 

Robert smiled. “You don’t have to do that right away.” He said. “I have a better idea.” 

“My office is occupied.”

“Who said anything about needing your office?” 

“You scoundrel.” Henry said fondly. “Where else are we going to get any privacy?” 

“I can think of a few places.” Robert admitted. 

Henry just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “I don’t think we have time for your suggestion, but that will do until we do.”

“One more?” Robert wasn’t really asking, since he immediately stole another. 

“Doctor Jekyll?” 

Henry panicked. He pushed Robert away from him as fast as he could, and, sadly, right into the wall. Hard. Henry heard his back slam into it. “Ow!”

“Shh!” Henry hissed. “Yes?” He peeked around the corner. 

Jasper was standing there, looking understandably awkward. He clearly had a good idea of what had been going on. Henry could feel himself blushing, tried for a winning smile. 

“I- I just wanted to… to offer my help, if you need it.” The werewolf said. “I have a lot of younger siblings at home and… and spent a lot of time looking after them.” 

Jekyll smiled for real this time. As much as he was still horrified at the thought of possibly having been caught in the act, his heart was racing a mile a minute even though he was almost certain Jasper would be the last one to say anything, it was sweet of the wolf to come and offer his help. “That would be greatly appreciated.” He told Jasper. “Any help we can get, we’ll take.” 

Jasper smiled. “Great!” He turned around, went to walk away.

“Mister Kaylock?” Henry called suddenly. 

“Yes?”

“You didn’t…” He trailed off, glanced backwards to where Robert was standing against the wall. 

Jasper stared at Henry, then at Robert, then back at Henry. “I… I, um… I- err...” He stammered. From the way he was blushing, he knew exactly what Jekyll meant and didn’t want to talk about it any more than Jekyll did. 

“Just… don’t mention it to anyone, okay?” Jekyll asked, painfully aware of the position he was in. 

“Of course not!” Jasper assured him, voice squeaky and high-pitched. 

Henry smiled. “Thank you.” 

Jasper nodded. Turned around again and actually walked away this time. 

“On second thought, you were right about needing your office for that.” Robert decided. “That was… uncomfortably close. You trust him?”

Jekyll nodded. “I’m… I’m going to go help Miss Ito now.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you in the morning, Henry.” Robert said, and walked towards the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and a review if you liked it, because those keep me writing!


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Rachel heard when she woke up was crying. 

She groaned, straightened up, stretched out her back and listened to it pop all the way down her spine. She had slept in Henry’s office chair, not daring leave the child alone in the office all night. 

And now the child was awake. And crying. 

“Edward?” She said sleepily, getting to her feet and walking over to the bed, sitting down beside him. “What’s wrong, sweet?”

“‘ want m’ mama…” He sobbed, turning away from her. 

Of course he did. “Edward, sweet, I don’t know where you mama is…” she told him, “she left you here…” 

“No!” The little blond insisted. “No, no no! ‘ want mama!” 

“Edward…” Rachel sighed. 

“Who’re you?” Edward demanded, looking up at her suspiciously. “Where’s mama? Where’s Auntie Nellie?” 

“I don’t know, Edward…” Rachel admitted, stroking his hair. “I don’t know, sweet, I don’t even know who your mama and Auntie Nellie are,” she confessed. 

“I wanna find mama! Go find mama!” He insisted. 

“Edward…” Rachel sighed. She didn’t want to have to be the one to tell him. Didn’t want to have to be the one to break it to him. She didn’t want that to be the first thing he remembered about her, that she had told him his mother had abandoned him. “Come have something to eat, Edward, we’ll talk after breakfast,” she offered. 

“No!” 

“Please?”

“No! I want mama!” Edward said stubbornly. 

She was going to have to tell him. As gently as she could. “Edward… your mother… she brought you here, to us,” she explained. “She wanted you to live here, with myself and Doctor Jekyll and Doctor Lanyon. She’s… she’s not coming back, Edward, she’s gone.”

For two seconds, two merciful seconds, she almost thought that he would just accept that. But this was his mother abandoning him, she couldn’t expect him to handle what she was saying. Within seconds, he burst into tears again, and Rachel couldn’t blame him. She pulled him into a big hug, rubbing his back. Thankfully, he didn’t object to that. He seemed used to strangers, at least. Rachel wondered why.

But really, it didn’t matter. It didn’t change the fact that she had a crying child in her arms and no way to calm him down. Nothing she could say would make him feel better. He had been  _ abandoned _ by the woman who was supposed to love him most, by the person he trusted most in the world. 

Plain and simple, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to him that he had been left on the doorsteps of the society with a bunch of strangers. 

“I’m so sorry, Edward…” she whispered, pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I-” he choked, sobbed again, sniffled. “I miss mama…” 

Rachel could feel her heart breaking inside her chest. “I know, sweet…” she whispered, “but… will you let me look after you? At least to get you some breakfast?” She asked softly. 

He contemplated her for a few seconds before nodding. Rachel scooped him up off the bed and walked towards the door. He was still sniffling, but she’d distracted him enough that the sobbing had stopped, for the time being. 

She got to the door just as someone knocked on it. She pulled it open. “Hello?”

Doddle was stood at the door, a tray with two bowls in his hands. “I figured you were still looking after Edward, so I made breakfast this morning,” he said with a smile. “Made you two some porridge as well. How’s he doing?”

“Well… considering I just had to tell him what happened last night? Not well. He’s very upset about it,” Rachel replied. 

“I don’t know a soul who could blame him for that, the poor little tyke,” Doddle remarked, “go sit down, eat some breakfast, I’ll feed him.” 

“That would be nice,” Rachel said with a smile. 

“Well, I want to help out, and I came to the decision last night that there’s simply no way to hold up health standards  _ and  _ let Edward in my lab, so I should help out where I can to make up for that,” Doddle replied, “babies-” he motioned to Edward, “are magnets for harmful micro-organismes, can’t have him where I’m cooking. He’ll make everyone sick!”

Rachel hadn’t paid enough attention to the latest in the science of illness to know what Doddle was talking about, but she nodded anyways.

“‘M not a baby!” Edward said suddenly, looking over at Doddle. “‘M three  _ whole  _ years old!”

“Of course  _ you _ get him to say the first thing not about his mother,” Rachel laughed. 

Doddle just smiled at Edward. “Why, of course you aren’t! You’re a veritable young man, aren’t you?” 

Edward seemed to like that. He smiled shyly at Doddle. 

“Would this young man like some breakfast?” Doddle offered.

Edward nodded earnestly. 

“You are honestly the worst, Andrew. Do you know how much convincing I had to do for him to want breakfast?” Rachel asked.

“What can I say, Rach, I’ve got a way with ch- young men.” He winked at Edward, who giggled. “Give him here, I’ll get him fed while you eat.” 

Rachel handed the young boy over to Doddle, who walked over and sat down to help him eat his porridge. Rachel tucked into hers, she was starving. Edward didn’t seem to keen on the porridge, he was refusing to eat it. 

“Oh! You’re all already awake!” Henry said, sounding surprised. “I was hoping to get here before you all woke up! Good morning!” He walked over to Edward. “How are you doing?” 

Edward looked warily up at him. “I had to tell him what happened,” Rachel admitted, “Doddle has him distracted but… he’s pretty upset.” 

“That makes sense,” Henry agreed, “have you got some breakfast there, Edward?”   
“Not any breakfast that he wants to eat,” Doddle admitted, “can’t really blame him, I guess it doesn’t look that appetizing. I’ll go cut him up some fruit instead,” he decided. Handed the bowl of porridge to Jekyll. “If you haven’t eaten yet, you might as well eat that.” 

Jekyll nodded, but set it to the side the moment Doddle left the room. He didn’t seem interested in eating, just in checking after the boy. “How are you feeling, Edward?” He asked,  sitting down on the desk, facing the boy sitting in the office chair.

Edward looked away from him. “I miss mama…” he sniffled, “who… who are you?” 

Henry smiled at him. “My name is Henry,” he said. 

“Oh, come on, Doctor J, he’s not going to call you Henry if you’re adopting him!” Rachel cried. 

“I don’t want to rush him,” Henry said simply, “he’s just lost his mother, I’m not going to force a new family on him, not right now. Not until he’s ready.” 

“Henry,” Edward repeated. 

Rachel smiled. “Edward…” she said softly, “I know… I know this is sad, Edward, I know you’re very sad right now. But… but maybe we can be your family,” she suggested, “we’ll look after you, it… it won’t be the same, Edward, but… it’s something.” 

“My… m-my family is… mama… and Auntie Nellie…” Edward insisted, eyes welling up with tears. 

“I know, I know sweet, but… that family is gone, Edward,” Rachel said gently, “but that doesn’t mean that you don’t have a family anymore. You have everyone here. Would you like to meet them? To meet your new family?” 

Edward seemed wary. Uncertain. He looked like he mostly just wanted to start crying again. But he eventually did nod. 

“Well, we can start right here, Edward. This is Henry, but if you’d like… he could also be your papa,” Rachel suggested.

“Rachel! Don’t rush him!” Henry scolded. 

“Better he learns it from the start!” Rachel countered. 

“I… I never had a papa…” Edward said softly, “Mama said I didn’t have a papa.”

“Well, if you’d like, you do now. Hell, you could have two!”

“Rachel!” 

“He’s a kid, he’s got no clue what I’m implying, and you know damn well that he's going to have two dads,” Rachel insisted. 

Henry heard the door click shut. “Miss Pidgley!” He could feel the blood draining out of his face.

Doddle cleared his throat. “I… I brought that fruit I had mentioned,” he said. Grinned. “So I see Luckett was right. You and Doctor Lanyon finally gonna make that announcement?”

“Absolutely not! And you had better not sneak around and make it for us, you just walked in on a  _ private _ conversa-”

“Relax, Doctor J. I’ll do a lot of things, but outing you two to the entire society isn’t one of them,” Doddle said with a laugh. “You'll have to tell them sooner or later, though, if that kid will be calling both of you dad,” He predicted. 

“Believe me, Mister Doddle, I'm aware,” Jekyll assured him, “just… one thing at a time, for now.” 

Doddle nodded. “Of course,” he agreed, walked over to Edward and Jekyll, handed them the plate of fruit he had cut up downstairs. “See if he’ll eat that. He should eat something.” 

Jekyll nodded. Picked up an apple slice and held it out to Edward, who took it like Jekyll had just handed him gold. “Do you like apples, Edward?” 

Edward nodded earnestly, took a big bite out of the piece he had been given. Doddle smiled and walked back out the door.

Edward took another bite of his apple slice. 

“No one is going to take it away, Edward, you don't have to eat it fast,” Henry assured him, “there's lots more here,” he promised, “Doddle brought oranges and apples and it looks like some strawberries.” 

Edward nodded, but still ate the next piece of his fruit quickly. 

“Would you like some strawberry next, Edward, or more apples?” Henry asked. 

“What’s a strawberry?” Edward asked curiously. “I neve ‘ad a st’awberry.”

Henry smiled and handed him a piece of one. “Try that,” he suggested. 

Edward took the berry from him and stuffed it in his mouth. Henry smiled to himself. 

“How is he?” Robert asked, walking into the room. “Sorry I’m so late, I couldn’t get in to see Gabriel for ages,” he explained, “he said he’ll stop by later today in order to discuss the whole thing with you.”

He looked over at Edward, who had grabbed another piece of apple off the plate Henry was holding and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. “Glad to see he’s enjoying his breakfast,” Robert laughed. 

“He apparently loves apples,” Henry remarked, “as you can see.” 

“He’s going to choke, Henry,” Rachel warned. 

“He looks like he’s fine,” Henry decided, “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Robert nodded. “So have you told him?” He asked, crouching down beside the boy. 

“We have. Rachel’s pushing the family thing, but I’m not sure we should,” Henry admitted. Checked to make sure that Edward had eaten the entire piece he already had before handing him another apple slice. “You really don’t have to eat them so quickly, Edward, we aren’t taking them away from you.” 

Edward nodded, but still stuffed the apple in his mouth. Robert laughed. “Well, I think Rachel’s right, if he’ll take it,” he decided, “might as well start soon.” 

“Ha! I was right! Who the hell introduces themselves to the kid they’re adopting as ‘Henry’,” Rachel scoffed. 

“I don’t want to make him call me anything that he doesn’t want to.” 

Robert contemplated that. “Why don’t you ask him, then?” He suggested. “Sure, it’s a big thing that just happened to him, but maybe he’ll feel a little better if he has a family still.” 

“Maybe he would,” Henry agreed, “would you like for us to be your family, Edward?” He offered, fully aware of how badly that could go. 

“Family?” Edward repeated. Reached for another piece of fruit, Henry handed him an orange. “Family i’ mama. And Auntie Nellie.”

“Well, we could be your new family. Henry could be your papa, and Robert could be dad, and-”

“That’s enough, Miss Pidgley.” Robert said mildly. 

“Papa?” Edward repeated, suddenly interested. 

“Yes, Edward,” Henry agreed, “would you like that?” He asked. 

Edward thought about it for a moment. Nodded. “Papa,” he said finally, “Mama come back, papa?” He asked. 

Henry sighed. “I don’t think so,” he admitted. “I think that we’re your family now, and she won’t be back.” He admitted. “But you have me, and… what do you want him to call you, Robert?” 

“Robert might be best until we talk to the lodgers,” Robert said, “don’t want him giving everything away, I would rather we have the choice to do that.” 

“Fair enough. Doddle definitely heard Rachel talking about it, but promised not to mention it. Let’s hope he keeps that promise,” Henry said, “Edward, are you done eating? You should get a chance to meet the rest of your family.”   
“More family?” Edward asked, eyes bright.

“Much more,” Henry told him with a smile. “Come here, we’ll go downstairs and meet them.” He stood up, picked the blond up off his chair. 

“I have ‘nother apple?” Edward asked. 

Henry grabbed one and handed it to him. Walked out the office door and down the stairs. 

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Wanna walk m’self!” Edward said, squirming in Henry’s arms. Rachel snickered as she watched him struggle to hold onto the child.

“Alright, alright, one minute, let me put you on the ground!” Henry laughed, placed him on the ground. “Now come on, let’s go meet your new family, Edward.”

  
  


__ _ Lucy Harris stepped back into the Red Rat, through the doors in the back and into the dark room with one flickering light bulb. Most of the dancers were asleep. The establishment wouldn’t open for another few hours, they were catching up on the sleep they wouldn’t get at night.  _

__ _ Not Nellie. She was waiting up by the door. “So, Luce? What’s wrong with you? Just dying to get out of this place?” She asked with a laugh. “I couldn’t blame you if you were. But seriously, what did the sawbones say about it?” She asked.  _

__ _ Lucy took a deep breath. “I’m not dying, Nellie, no concern there,” she promised, “the sawbones is certain about that one.”  _

__ _ “Well then what the hell is wrong with you, Luce? You’ve been under the weather for months now!” Nellie pointed out. “No offense, but it’s getting exhausting trying to keep the Spider happy with both of us when you’re out puking your guts out.”  _

__ _ “I’m sorry, Nellie. Thank you for the help, I’ll pay you back when I can. But… I don’t think it’s going to be any time soon,” Lucy admitted.  _

__ _ “Why?” Nellie asked. “You promised you weren’t dying, so I imagine that means the sawbones gave you something to make you feel better.”  _

__ _ “There really isn’t anything to do for me to feel better, Nellie.”  _

__ _ “Why not?” Nellie asked, concerned. “What’s wrong, Lucy? Is it something bad?”  _

__ _ “In a way, I guess.”  _

__ _ “Well, what is it?” _

__ _ “The sawbones says I’m sick because I’m pregnant.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and a review if you liked it, because those keep me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

“Here we are, let’s introduce you to Archer and Bird, first, they seemed really excited to have you here,” Henry decided, leading Edward down the hall. 

Robert smiled, watched his dear friend lead the young blond down the hall, taking small, short steps so not to run over the poor thing. 

“Oh, Edward, you went passed the door!” Henry called, smiled and walking over to him, gently steering him back to Archer and Bird’s lab. “Can you knock on the door?” 

Edward looked up at him, clearly puzzled. “Knock?”

“Like this.” Henry rapped on the door a couple of times. 

“Coming!” 

“Can you try that, Edward?” Robert asked, crouching down to be able to see him head on.

Edward nodded and also knocked on the door, just before Bird pulled it open. “Oh, hello there!” He said with a huge grin. “I see the founders are bringing you for a-”

Bird did not get to finish his sentence, Edward scurried into the lab. Bird just sighed. “No worries, Archer and I cleaned up well in there,” he promised, “no child-eating plants left within arm’s reach. Goodmorning, you three.” 

“Goodmorning, Mister Bird,” Henry repeated, “may we come in? I believe Edward has already invited himself inside.” 

“Of course!” Bird stepped out of the way and let the three adults follow Edward into the room. “He’s got a lot of energy, you’ll have to work to keep up with him!” He laughed. 

“Indeed we will!” Henry agreed. “Edward, where are you? Are you bothering Mister Archer?” He called, looking around the laboratory for the child.

“Hardly bothering, Doctor,” Archer replied, “couldn’t be happier to have him here!” He added, stepping out from around the corner. Edward didn’t follow him, but Archer clearly had his eye on the child. “There’s nothing dangerous back there, don’t worry, Jekyll.” 

“I’m not,” Jekyll lied, “Edward, are you going to come and say hello?”

“No!” 

Bird snickered. “You’ll have your hands full with that one, I can tell,” he remarked, “it’s alright, he doesn’t have to come and meet us, he’ll have plenty of chances to do that, we’re not going anywhere,” he promised, “just let him explore and have fun!” 

Edward poked back around the corner. His bangs were in his eyes. “Papa? Can’t see anythin’!” He declared. 

Henry chuckled to himself and walked over to brush the hair out of his face. “You need a haircut, Eddie,” he decided, “that and a bath.”

“No bath!” Edward declared. 

“Not yet, later,” Henry told him, “you’re very stinky, Edward,” He informed the little blond. 

“Aw, Henry, don’t be mean!” Rachel giggled. “He’s not stinky!” 

Robert thought about it. “He does smell fairly bad,” He decided, “he was sleeping on my shoulder yesterday. It’s not being mean, it’s just the reason why he needs a bath.” 

“No bath!” Edward insisted. 

“Oh my god, he’s adorable!” Flowers declared, running into the room. 

“How did you know where we were?” Rachel asked. 

“Maijabi heard you, and he told Cantilupe, and she told Lavender, and she told Griffin, who was so loud about the fact that he ‘didn’t give a-” she looked at the little boy standing in the room, “-hoot where Edward was’ that all the rest of us could hear him,” she explained, “either way, I don’t think I’m the only one coming.” 

“I would imagine that you wouldn’t be,” Robert agreed. 

Edward walked up to Robert and tugged on his trousers. “Yes Edward?” He asked, looking down at the little boy. 

“Up!” Edward said, holding his arms up. Robert smiled and lifted him up off the ground into a hug. Edward grinned and held on tight. 

He really did smell bad. Like residual alcohol and cheap perfume. Robert wrinkled his nose. 

“So are you liking the society, Edward?” Flowers asked. “I’m Sophia.” 

“Phia!” Edward tried to repeat what she had said, and failed pretty badly. Miss Flowers smiled anyways. 

“That’s right!” Flowers laughed.

“He is old enough that you could get him to try and say it right, Miss Flowers,” Robert told her mildly.

“I know, but Phia is cute and good enough for now. He’s going to be learning a lot of names today, after all,” Sophia assured him. 

“Can you say Archer, Edward?” Archer asked. “Or Christopher?”

Edward appeared not to hear him. 

“What about Bird?”

“Bir!” Edward said. “Bir!”

“Edward, I’m sure you can say Bird. Like the animals that sing outside!” Henry laughed. 

“Mama sings lot. She sings pretty!” Edward declared. “You sing, papa?” He asked, green eyes bright and excited. 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t sing,” Henry replied. 

“I think you have to try for him,” Rachel said.

“Maybe some other time,” Henry said, “not in front of everyone, I’m not going to embarrass myself like that.” He decided. 

“I think you should,” Pennebrygg decided, stepping into the room with a slightly reluctant looking Sinnett with him. “I have no idea what you’re embarrassing yourself with, but you should embarrass yourself.” He walked over to Robert, peered at Edward. “He’s adorable. Hello there, Edward!” He said, waving at the blond. 

“Hello!” Edward said with a grin. “Who’re you?” 

Archer looked a little put out at the fact that everyone could get a reaction out of Edward except him. 

“I’m Walter, and this is Anthony,” Pennebrygg said, “say hi, Anthony, you know you’re thrilled he’s here, you’re just upset because your lab is impossible to childproof.” 

Sinnett smiled good-naturedly, giving up on his sullen look. “Alright, alright, you win Walter. But it is a real pain to try and make that lab safe for children. Luckett and I have been working on it since we found out! I refuse to be like Andrew and just ban the kid.” 

“Mister Doddle is forbidding Edward from his lab?” Jekyll asked. 

“You know him and the germ theory. Honest, I love the guy but he’s a bit weird. Believes that shit- sorry, stuff, thoroughly,” Sinnett explained, “so he basically believes Edward, and all babies, are germ-growing farms and won’t let him in the lab.”

“Not a baby!” Edward said suddenly. “‘m not a baby! I'm three years old!” He cried. 

Sinnett looked at him in surprise. “Of course you aren’t!” He agreed. “Either way, Andrew decided he’s not dealing with all the ‘germs’.”

“Germ theory has a lot of scientific grounds, Mister Sinnett,” Robert said with a smile. “I won’t be surprised when they prove it.”

“ _ I _ , for one, and not going to believe that a bunch of microscopic specs are floating around making everyone sick,” Pennebrygg declared, “that sounds like a story parents tell children to keep them from chewing on their fingers.” He looked at Edward. “Maybe you should give it a try.” 

Robert looked at the boy, noticed that he was chewing on his fingers. “Edward, those are yucky!” He laughed. “Don’t eat them!” 

Edward smiled at him, but didn’t pull his fingers out of his mouth. Robert just sighed and chuckled his chin. “Would you like some more apples? Are you hungry, Edward?” Henry asked. 

Edward nodded. “Hungry! Want apple!” He declared. “I have apple?” He asked, looking up at Henry.

“I’ll go get him an apple,” Flowers offered. 

“Make sure it’s cut up pretty small, Miss Flowers!” Robert called. 

“Of course!” Flowers agreed, and stepped out of the room. 

Robert reached up and pulled Edward’s fingers out of his mouth. “You don’t need to eat your fingers, Edward, you’ll have an apple soon, that’ll be much better.” 

“Kitty!” Edward cried suddenly, squirming to get out of Robert’s arms and down to the ground.

Robert set him on the ground and he immediately ran into Griffin, who bent down to pick up his cat just seconds before Edward reached Eira.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t counting on Edward bowling into him, and the child knocked them both onto the ground. 

Robert couldn’t help it. Griffin started grumbling and glaring at Edward, and Robert burst out laughing.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Jekyll declared, collapsing into his chair. “Here, give him here.” He offered, holding his arms out to take the child from Robert. “I see he’s sound asleep.” 

“If we’re tired,  just imagine how he feels!” Robert laughed, nestling Edward against Henry’s chest. The little blond didn’t even stir, just curled up against Henry and continued snoring. 

“I suppose that’s true,” Henry agreed, “it’s been a long day for everyone. 

Robert sighed. “I really thought Gabriel would have shown up by now. I guess he forgot,” he remarked, “he did seem busy. So is he going home with you tonight?” 

“I don’t really have anywhere for him to stay,” Henry admitted, “my flat is kind of small, and-”

“So we’ll bring him to mine. Anne is in France again, with Joséphine, he can stay in the second room. It’s bigger than it needs to be, but it’ll do for now,” Robert suggested, “there’s plenty of room for him. She doesn’t get home for a few weeks, an she’ll be thrilled to meet him when she gets back.” 

“That will work better than him staying up here with Rachel all night again. I can drop him off with you on my way home, that way you can leave now if you had things to do,” he offered, “I won’t be leaving for another few hours. I have some work to get done before I get to go home.” 

“Nothing to do,” Robert assured him, kissed his forehead. “I won’t be leaving anytime soon, we’re in this one together, Henry,” He paused, smirked. “Do you know how many times you’ve told me ‘on my way home’? You could just fess up and admit you have no intentions of ever reaching your flat, Henry.” 

Henry blushed. “You might be right,” he admitted, “but it never hurts to pretend to be a decent man.” He looked down suddenly at the child in his arms. “You don’t think people are right, do you? That we’re going to somehow…” He sighed, “you know. Mess him up somehow. Because of how… how we are.” 

Robert gave him a slight, pained smile. “I guess only time will tell, Henry,” He said, shaking his head. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

 

_ “I don’t really know what that one said about it, Luce,” Nellie admitted, “hard to tell if it was spinning in a circle or going from side to side. We can try again, I just need to rethread the needle, first,” she offered, “we might need an actual ring, though, not just a needle…” She continued, looking down at her very ringless fingers. “Which we would have to borrow from someone. Maybe your old friend who used to drop by would lend you his wedding ring to try,” she suggested.  _

_ “No need,” Lucy told her with a smile. “I saw it. It was going in a circle. The needle was spinning in a circle.”  _

_ “Are you sure, Lucy?” Nellie asked, frowning. “I really couldn’t see what it was doing, and I can only afford the yarn to make one baby blanket,” she admitted, “whether I get pink or blue, you’re stuck with it. Not that colours really matter once they're past newborn, but there’s a thought there.”  _

_ “I’m sure,” Lucy promised her, “get some blue wool, it was spinning in a circle.”  _

_ “So she’s a little baby girl! I’m going to have a little niece! I can’t believe it!” Nellie declared. “I guess you must have a mother’s intuition on that, I had really no idea what the needle was doing.”  _

_ “I suppose it must be. Besides, people say if you’re very sick, you’re having a girl. I’ve been very sick,” Lucy said, laughing to herself. “I was hoping for a girl,” she admitted, “seems a lot easier to raise a girl without her father than a boy.”  _

_ “I suppose. Any idea who this one’s dad is?” Nellie asked.  _

_ “I have an idea,” Lucy admitted, “I wouldn’t leave her with him for all the money in the world.”  _

_ “Is it that blond? The married one? The one I mentioned earlier, with the wedding ring?”  _

_ “Divorced, actually. His wife found out about his visits here a few months ago, that was enough cause for her to divorce him. It was a battle for her, but she managed it. He didn’t really fight her on it, either. Think he felt guilty. Either way, he’s a high-class sleazebag, and should be grateful if I even choose to tell him that I’m pregnant at all, never mind ever let him meet his daughter,” Lucy decided.  _

_ There was no way she would ever trust her baby to that man in  _ any _ way. Never in a million years. That man didn’t deserve the baby.  _

_ “Anyone who walks in this establishment is a sleazeball, Lucy.” Nellie remarked. “Sure you don’t want him to meet her? He could feel guiltier than he did when his wife filed a divorce and give you money for raising the little thing. You are raising his baby, and would be on your own.”  _

_ “Yeah, unless his solution is that he should take her and raise her. He doesn’t have any children, he’s been publicly exposed for seeing a prostitute behind his wife’s back, so he won’t be getting another chance at marriage or children. What if he wants the baby? The Spider would jump all over getting her out here, if just a little more than he will her working here once she’s ‘old enough’, like he did me.”  _

_ “Weren’t you fourteen?” Nellie asked. “I was fourteen, it sounds like it’s the normal age. He might recruit boys a little younger, actually.”  _

_ “Yes,” Lucy agreed, “that’s their best guess, anyways. No one is really sure how old I was when mum brought me back here,” she admitted, “Mum always said that she told the Spider I was a little younger than I actually was. To buy me more time.” _

_ Their mother, or, more specifically, Nellie’s mother had died the year passed. Nellie ducked her head. “She was a good woman, if a little mislead,” she said, “I mean, she got you into this whole mess, but-” _

_ “She was an incredible woman. She could barely make ends meet with just a newborn, but she found an orphan girl on the streets and decided she would rather struggle more than leave me to starve. I owe her everything, Nellie, and I could never blame her for the Spider’s policy being enforced on me,” Lucy assured her, “she saved my life, Nellie.”  _

_ “She would feel horrible now,” Nellie admitted, “she’d be ecstatic to be a grandmother, I’m sure, but she would feel horrible. Like it was her fault.”  _

_ “She shouldn’t. I know she wanted to get us out of here before either of us were fourteen, Nellie, it just never worked out.”  _

_ Lucy looked downwards, for just a second, at her swollen stomach. Thought about the baby growing in it. _

_ Maybe their mother hadn’t been able to get her daughters, Lucy may as well have been her daughter, out of the Red Rat in time to save either of them their fates. _

_ But Lucy would get her own daughter out.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and a review if you liked it, because those keep me writing!


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, Eddie, bath time!” Henry decided, scooping him up from his seat at the table. He had still not touched anything but the apple slices Rachel had cut for him. The sandwiches didn't appear to interest him. 

And since he still smelled of stale, cheap perfume. It was honestly a little revolting. 

“No baths!” Edward insisted. “Don’t like baths!” 

Henry sighed. “Well, Eddie, you still need to take one. How about I add some bubbles, would that be okay then?” He offered, waving goodbye to the lodgers still in the dining room and stepping out into the corridor, with the boy balanced carefully on his hip.

“Bubbles?” Edward asked, looking suspiciously up at Henry. “Why bubbles?” 

“Because they’re fun, Eddie!” Henry replied. “Do you like being called Eddie? Or do you like Edward better?” He asked suddenly.

“Auntie Nellie called me Eddie,” he replied, “Mama never did.” 

“Do you like being called Eddie?” 

Edward shrugged. Henry didn’t press any further, just decided to call him what came to mind until he had an opinion on the matter. “So if I put bubbles in the bath, will you take one?” 

Edward paused a moment, then nodded. 

Henry smiled, “alright, let’s go make some!” He decided, walking Edward towards the chemistry lab that he had been certain was child-proofed before going to bed last night. He didn’t keep the supplies to make it in his office, it wasn’t really something he tended to make. 

He stepped into the lab. “Really? In here?” Ito asked. “Doctor Jekyll, I’m in the middle of something!” 

“And I also have something to make, and Rachel is busy, so Edward has to stay with me,” Henry replied, “this is a shared lab, after all, Miss Ito.” 

Ito rolled her eyes and went back to work. Henry sat Edward on the counter, pulled down the supplies that he needed to make some bubble bath. He had made it by accident one day, but he had kept the recipe on how to do it. It was a hit with his younger relatives. 

He grabbed a beaker and began mixing in the required ingredients. Edward immediately climbed off the counter and walked around to explore. Henry made no effort to stop him, just kept a careful eye on the boy as he walked around. Jekyll didn’t want him getting into anything dangerous, and Ito likely would be ignoring him. 

“Hello!” Edward said, peering up and Miss Ito. She ignored him, continued dripping something into her solution. “Who’re you? I’m Edward!” 

She still did answer. Henry sighed. “Edward, Miss Ito is busy,” he said, although he had to be honest, he was tempted not to cover for her. He wouldn’t, if it would have bothered Ito at all.

But it wouldn’t. “Alright, Eddie, this is done, let’s go upstairs and get you in the bath,” he decided. 

“Bubbles?” Edward asked, staring up at him with big green eyes. 

“Lots of bubbles,” Henry assured him. Lifted him up off the ground, had to admit he nearly dropped both the bubbles solution and Edward before getting his footing. “If you need any assistance, Miss Ito-”

“I won’t,” Ito assured him. Jekyll sighed and walked out the door, and up the stairs. The upstairs bathroom was not communal and the one with a bathtub. The other was just showers. 

 

“Alright, is that enough bubbles?” Henry asked. He could barely see Edward at all anymore, just some blond hair and a pair of green eyes peering out of the mounds of bubbles.

“More!” Edward insisted, giggling. He threw his arms up, threw bubbles all over the bathroom and Henry. 

Henry chuckled and added a splash more of the solution to the bath. “Alright, no more bubbles, Eddie, that’s more than enough,” he laughed, “we need some soap!”

“No! More bubbles!” Edward insisted, squirming and splashing water down Heny’s front. 

He did  _ not  _ have a change of clothes in his office. He sighed and shook his head. “You are making a big mess, you know that, Edward?” 

Edward giggled. “More bubbles!”

“Soap makes bubbles,” Henry reasoned, “and it gets your hair clean!” 

Edward frowned. “Both?” He offered, a true negotiator, with a look that would have convinced Henry’s hardest patrons. 

So how could Henry say no? “Oh, alright,” he agreed, adding a bit more bubble bath and walking to grab the soap. “You keep your head out of the water, Edward,” he said. He had no clue if the boy knew any sort of water safety. He doubted Miss Lucy Harris had gotten the chance to bring him swimming anywhere. 

Edward gave him a funny look. “What’s wrong?” 

“Mama makes me dunk m’ head before soap,” he replied, “Mama says soap needs wet hair!” 

Henry smiled. “Alright, you got me there, Eddie,” he agreed, “dunk your head.” 

Edward immediately disappeared under the bubbles. Henry hurriedly grabbed the soap and walked back over, in case anything went wrong.

Edward sat up and splashed him again. There was soap on his nose. Henry laughed and reached over to scrub soap into his hair. Edward immediately reached up and dropped a bunch of bubbles into Henry’s hair. 

Robert poked his head into the bathroom. “You look like you’re having fun.” 

“‘ober’!” Edward cried, tried to splash him too, but mostly just soaked Henry’s shirt and front even more. 

“Hello, Edward! Are you enjoying your bath?” Robert asked. 

“Bubbles!” Edward cried. 

“I see that!” Robert agreed. 

“There, splash Robert, so that I can finished cleaning your hair,” Henry said, grinning and immediately getting another wave in the face. “Edward!”

The boy curled over with laughter. Henry laughed and splashed Edward. 

“Hey!” Edward cried, looking shocked. “Papa!” 

“Oh, is it in the rules that you can splash me, but I can’t splash you?” Henry laughed, splashed the little boy again. Edward shrieked with laughter and splashed Henry some more. 

“No no no, Edward listen.” Henry leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You’ve gotta splash Robert!” 

“Are you plotting against me?” Robert asked, taking a few steps into the room just in time to get splashed by both Edward and Henry. “Oh, that’s it!” Robert cried, rushed into the room. 

 

“I do not have any other clothes, and I am soaked,” Henry complained, “why did I think it was a good idea to challenge a little kid to a water fight?”

“The same reason I did, and it was not the right decision,” Robert replied. He still had bubbles running out of his hair down his shoulder. 

Edward was exhausted, curled up in bed taking a nap. Rachel was out looking for clothes for the little tyke, all he had was a pair of shorts and a white shirt, and they were both pretty dingey and old.

So Edward was dozing in those same clothes, wrapped up in blankets, not in the bed in the office, but on Henry’s office chair. Henry was left sitting on the desk, although he was reluctant to do so, since he was fairly sure the water would ruin the finish. “Who would have thought that a three year old would win that?”

“You probably should have guessed, honestly,” Rachel replied, “I have to bring him to the seamstress so that they can measure him, I have no clue how tall he is.”

“Makes sense,” Henry agreed, “maybe we can bring him when he wakes up.” 

“And once you go home and change, you both look ridiculous,” Rachel added, “you lost a water fight to a three-year-old and I’m not surprised.”

Henry sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know why I thought a bath was a good idea,” he admitted, “but he really did need one.” 

“Indeed he did. But you did a really horrible job of it,” Rachel told him, “I’m going to go get Edward something to eat.”

“Something other than apples, maybe? It’s good that he likes his fruits, but seriously, he needs to eat something else someday,” Henry decided, shaking his head. “He needs some other form of sustenance.” 

“He really does. I wonder if he’ll even eat anything else, though,” Robert admitted. 

“We’ll just have to see,” Rachel decided, “I’ll bring up a bunch of stuff. Not fruits this time.” 

“Thank you, Rachel,” Henry said with a smile. Walked over and sat beside Edward. The little boy shifted, murmured something in his sleep, but didn’t open his eyes. “It’s not like Gabriel to forget to show up, are you sure he said he was coming?” 

“He assured me he was,” Robert replied, “wouldn't miss the chance to help out his oldest friend, apparently. I guess I must be chopped liver, since I'm the one who introduced you to him, but regardless.” 

“Oh, don't be jealous, he likes you fine,” Henry laughed. 

“I know. Either way, I'm sure I he just got caught up in his office. Maybe an urgent case landed on his desk,” Robert suggested. 

“Perhaps. It's still unlike him, though,” Henry decided, “he normally would have called ahead.” 

“Quite right.” 

Rachel stepped back in with some carrot sticks. “We don't really have a lot for children to snack on, I hope he likes these,” she said, “maybe he'll actually eat whatever I make for dinner.” 

“One can hope,” Robert agreed. 

“Here.” Rachel set the plate down on the table near the bed. It wasn't very loud, but Edward’s eyes immediately opened. 

“Mama?” He asked, sleepy and confused.

“No, Eddie. Just me,” Henry said, “Robert and Rachel and I.”

“Papa?” Edward looked even more confused. “But… mama… she here!” 

Henry shook his head sadly. “I'm afraid that was a dream, Eddie. Your mama isn't here,” he admitted. 

Edward sighed. “Miss mama,” he said. 

“I know you do, sweet.” Henry said. “She's just… not here,” he continued. 

Edward huffed, “why mama leave me?” 

“I don't know,” Henry lied, “she couldn't look after you, so she left you here, I guess.” He gave the little boy a hug. 

“Papa wet and cold!” Edward complained, squirming away from him. 

“And who's fault is that?” Henry asked. 

“‘obert!” Edward declared. 

“My fault?” Robert gasped in fake indignation. “I think you did this, Eddie!”

“Nope!” Edward said. “You!” 

“Well, I'm convinced,” Henry decided, “it must have been Robert's fault!” 

“I don't believe this,” Robert shook his head. “Henry obviously caused all of this with the bubbles!” 

“Bubbles!” Edward repeated. “‘ave more bubbles?” 

“Not until next bath time, Eddie!” Henry replied. “That way you can look forward to being clean!” 

“‘kay, papa,” Edward agreed, smiling up at him. “I ‘ave snack?” He asked. “Apples?” 

“How about some carrot sticks?” Rachel offered. 

“Carrot?” Edward repeated. “I like apples…” 

“I know, but carrots are good too, Edward,” Rachel told him, “you have to eat something other than apples, though.” 

Edward looked up at her for a few moments before reaching for a carrot. Rachel handed it over to him. He took a big bite. 

“‘ike apples better,” he decided. 

“Maybe next time I'll bring you apples,” Rachel offered, “for now, you eat your carrots.” 

“Okay, ‘ach,” Edward agreed, took another bite of a carrot. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Hello?” Robert called, getting to his feet and walking over to the door. 

“Robert! Dreadfully sorry I didn't arrive earlier, I had an emergency meeting this morning,” Utterson declared, rushing into the room. “What ever did you and Henry need me for?”

“Gabriel? Meet Edward,” Henry said simply. 

What else could he say?

 

__ _ “Ugh. I need a nap,” Lucy groaned, falling into a seat, holding a hand against her stomach. “When is this little one going to come on out?” She asked.  _

__ _ “A little more than a month, Luce,” Nellie reminded her, “what are you going to call her?”  _

__ _ “Nellie, you know I'm not gonna tell you!” Lucy laughed. “You've asked me every day for the past few months, and I tell you every time-"  _

__ _ “It's a secret. I know, I'm just dying to know my niece’s name!” Nellie declared. “I know you picked one, you did months ago!”  _

__ _ “You're right, I did,” Lucy agreed, “but I told you months ago that I wouldn't tell you what it was.”  _

__ _ “Oh, give me a hint! What letter does it start with?” Nellie asked.  _

__ _ Lucy sighed. She really couldn't deny her sister just one hint. But just one. “It starts with an ‘E’,” she admitted.  _

_ “Ellie?”  _

_ “Very pretty, but no.”  _

_ “Erin?” _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Eva?”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Emmanuelle?”  _

_ “Sure, I picked something biblical for a whore’s daughter. No, Nellie, that's not the name,” Lucy replied, “I don't think you're going to guess it.” _

_ “Elaine?”  _

_ “No,” Lucy said with a smile. “You'll just have to wait until she's born, Nellie!”  _

_ “Oh, alright,” Nellie huffed, “you should get some sleep, have something to eat. You're still eating for two!”  _

_ “I know, I know,” Lucy agreed, resting a hand on her stomach. A few months ago there had been a lot of kicking, but now, if she had understood the doctor correctly, the baby was too big to be moving around much. “I'll go see if the kitchen has anything to eat, and get some rest.”  _

_ “Alright. I'm needed on stage in ten minutes, I've got to finish getting ready.” Nellie gave her a hug and ran off.  _

_ Lucy smiled to herself, hauled herself to her feet. Her balance had gotten bad in the last few months of pregnancy, she nearly fell doing so, but managed to waddle her way over to the kitchens.  _

_ “Is there anything left?” She asked. “Nellie is insisting on mothering me again.”  _

_ “As she should, Lucinda! I'll get you some stew.” The old woman who worked in the kitchens since being informed by the Spider that she was too old to dance, Alice, replied.  _

_ Lucy liked Alice, despite her insistence on referring to Lucy by her full name. She was sweet, loved looking after the dancers, took it upon herself to be the mother of the staff.  _

_ She had been especially helpful after the loss of Lucy and Nellie’s mother, looking after both girls, checking in on them, making sure they were as alright as they could be.  _

_ “Here you are, Lucinda. I brought some for Penelope, too, if you could give it to her after her show.” _

_ “Oh, Alice, you know Nellie rarely returns backstage after her shows,” Lucy laughed, “the men just love to snap her up.”  _

_ “Well, if she does,” Alice said.  _

_ “Of course, Alice,” Lucy agreed, “thank you for the stew.”  _

_ “Don't mention it, Lucinda. Now go get some sleep, you and the baby need it!” _

_ Lucy nodded. Turned around and waddled back across the floor.  _

_ Made it halfway backstage, and that was when she realized something was wrong. Something was running down her legs.  _

_ Lucy looked down and gasped. Something, not water, was soaking into her dress, running down her legs onto the floor. “Alice!” She cried.  _

_ Alice rushed over. “Oh, dear,” she muttered, “quick, someone fetch Penelope!”  _

_ “What's happening?” Lucy demanded.  _

_ Alice looked at her and smiled. “You're about to have a baby, dear.”  _

_ Lucy stared down at the floor.  _

_ Apparently, Edwyn didn't feel like waiting another month to join the world. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and a review if you liked it, because those keep me writing!


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, dear.” Gabriel stepped into the room, walked straight over to Edward. Peered at the little boy with from behind his spectacles. Edward held his piercing blue gaze. “Where did he come from? I can’t imagine he’s actually either of yours,” he remarked.

“We don’t know,” Rachel replied, before Henry could even open his mouth. “Robert says he found him on the doorstep yesterday evening.”

“Was there a note?”

“There was, it said his age, birthdate and a few likes and dislikes. No mother’s name,” Henry lied, “if you need you can read it some other time.”

Gabriel nodded. “So, what exactly did you need me for?” He asked.

“I want to go about this the legitimate way, Gabriel. I’m too much of a public figure, unfortunately, to just bring him into my home and have that be the end of it,” Henry replied.

“Right you are,” Gabriel agreed, “so, you want to adopt him? It’s going to be hard without his mother, they’re going to have to do some poking around before they’ll sign him over to you. Might even find her, Henry.”

“I doubt the mother that left him on our doorstep will want him back, even if she is found,” Henry remarked. He knew Lucy didn’t seem, to him, like the type to abandon her son, but she also didn’t seem like the type to have made this decision with the intention of changing her mind if she was given the chance to do so. This was something she had contemplated for a long time before doing.

“I suppose you may be right,” Gabriel agreed, “so, you have no idea where he came from?”

“He smelled like cheap perfume. Probably a brothel of some sort. Honestly, I'm more surprised that his mother kept him for three years than I am that he got left on a doorstep,” Rachel predicted, “I doubt the slimeball father even knows he exists, and his mother likely couldn't afford to keep him.   
If she's better intentioned than that, she might have been trying to spare him the life of a brothel.”

“I suppose that may be true. What did you say his name was again?” Gabriel asked.

“My name is Edward!” The boy replied, staring up at him. “Who’re you?” He asked, frowning. “D’you know where mama is?”

“I’m afraid not, Edward. My name is Gabriel,” The man replied, crouching down to the child’s level. “Gabriel John Utterson.”

“I’m just Edward!” Edward said with a huge grin.

“Well, it sounds as though if all goes well, you’ll be Edward Jekyll someday soon!”

“Edward ‘ekyll!” Edward repeated. “’m Edward ‘ekyll!” 

Henry couldn’t help but grin. “Indeed you are, Edward,” He agreed, “at least, you will be, soon, if all goes well.” 

“I have no doubt in my mind that it will,” Utterson assured him, “as you and Miss Pidgley pointed out, it’s very doubtful that his mother will decide she wants him, even if we were to find her.”

“Would you go looking for his father, too?” 

Utterson shook his head. “As you said, it’s very likely that his father isn’t even aware of his existence. Offering the parent who did nothing but pay a woman for sex a chance at fatherhood would be a waste of time and possibly harmful for Edward. Unless his mother were to give his name and insist that he be contacted, I wouldn’t pursue it.” 

Henry chose not to comment on who had dragged him to a brothel six years ago. “That’s good news, I suppose.”

“Unless you’re a father who would have been glad to have a son,” Robert added. 

“Indeed,” Gabriel agreed, “so you say someone just left him here with a note?” 

“Yes,” Henry agreed, “I, unfortunately, can’t imagine that’s an uncommon occurrence.” 

“Right you are,” Gabriel agreed, “this is not my first time dealing with something like this,” He sighed, “well, I am going to get to work on this, have a nice evening.”

“Won’t you stay for supper?” Rachel asked. “Speaking of supper, actually, I should be downstairs making that. I hope Doddle got sick of waiting for me and did it.” She ran out the door. 

Henry cleared his throat. “You can read the letter now, Gabriel,” he decided. He picked it up off his desk and handed it to the lawyer.

“Why couldn’t I do that when Miss Pidgley was here?” Utterson asked, narrowing his blue eyes. 

“Because Rachel knows Edward’s mother, and she did give her name in the letter,” Henry replied, “Edward’s mother is Lucy Harris.” 

“Lucy Harris?” Utterson repeated the moment he said it. “Isn’t… isn’t that the prostitute you sat and talked to for three hours?” 

“Yes, apparently offering to be her friend includes taking in her son,” Henry agreed, “so Edward’s mother is Lucy Harris, and she left him here. That should make it easier for you to talk to her about wanting him back.” 

“Indeed it will, since there’s a good chance she still works at the brothel you met her in,” Gabriel agreed, “well, I know Miss Pidgley said I should stay for dinner, but I really must be going. It was good to see you both,” he said, “and good to meet you, Edward!” 

Edward smiled up at him. 

“Say goodbye, Edward, Gabriel is going to go now,” Henry encouraged. 

“Bye-bye, ‘abriel!” Edward waved at the man. 

“Goodbye, Edward.” Gabriel walked out the door and down the stairs. 

“Did he seem more weaselly than normal, or was that just me?” Robert asked, frowning. 

“I think it was just you, he’s always pretty weaselly. He is a lawyer, after all. Shifty, twisty man. Good friend though,” Henry decided. 

“A good man to keep a secret,” Robert agreed, “or to look after you when you’re hungover and can’t afford to let anyone who might say something know. You would know that, now wouldn’t you, Henry?”

“Let’s just stick with the secrets part, but you are definitely right,” Henry agreed, “not that I haven't had to do the same thing for you.”

“Touché.”

“Secret?” Edward repeated. “What a secret?”

“A secret is something somebody tells you that you can't tell anybody else,” Henry replied, “and Gabriel is very good at keeping them.” 

“His job is to keep them,” Robert corrected, “he would have to be good at keeping secrets, he gets paid to do so.” 

Henry smiled. “I guess he is,” he agreed. 

“Papa, bored!” Edward said, looking up at him with an almost accusing look in his green eyes, as if it was Henry’s fault he was bored. “Papa, wanna play a game!” He decided. 

“A game? What game?” Henry asked him, smiling. “What sort of games do you like to play?” He asked.

Edward grinned. “Tag!” He tapped Henry’s knee and took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him. 

Robert snickered. Henry let him have a few seconds of gloating, it was well earned, after all, Henry had been outsmarted by a three year old, and then tapped him on the shoulder. “It would appear that you’re it, Robert,” he said pleasantly, and ran for the door. 

“Why you little- get back here!” Robert scrambled to his feet, running for the door just in time for Henry to push it closed behind him, and in Robert’s face, and run down the stairs. The door flew open behind Henry, who rushed down the stairs as fast as he could, racing by a very confused looking Rachel, who was immediately after tapped on the shoulder by Robert, who rushed off down a different hallway the moment he had touched her shoulder. 

“What the- are you three playing tag?” Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“And you’re it!” Henry called back to her, before darting down the west wing. He could hear little footsteps running up ahead of him, and figured he should probably stay nearby Edward in case anything happened. Even if it meant that Rachel was probably going to catch up to him. 

That was fine. Since Robert had dragged Rachel into the game, that meant the rest of the lodgers were fair game, as far as Henry was concerned. 

Sure enough, laughing and wheezing, Rachel managed to tag his back and bolt off in the other direction. Without missing a beat, Henry ducked into the next lab, Lavender’s, and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Do you need something, Doctor Jekyll?” She asked, looking concerned.

“Nothing at all,” Henry said with a smile, “it’s just…” 

“What is it? Why are you out of breath?”

“You’re it.” 

Lavender gaped at him, as though she could not believe that Henry Jekyll was playing a game. Jekyll laughed, just for a second, and ran out of the room. “Hey!” She called, and ran out after him. 

“Get someone else! Edward is somewhere down this hall!” Henry said, still running away from her. 

Lavender ducked into the next lab and tagged the person in there. Unfortunately, that person was Griffin, who very quickly made it clear that he was not interested in playing a game, he was busy. Undeterred, Lavender ran out of the room and found a different person to tag, and the chase continued. Henry could still hear Edward giggling up ahead. He must have been watching and getting a kick out of the chaos he had caused. 

Sadly for Edward, Miss Flowers ran over to Jekyll, caught up with him easily, tagged him on the shoulder. Henry ran off down the hall to find the little blond and tag him again. “You’d better run, Edward!” 

Edward shrieked with giggles and suddenly a little blond darted out of one of the labs and down the hall, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, which was surprisingly fast considering Henry was a man who couldn't really afford to run and look like that sort of a mess unless he was in the society, and was not particularly fast. 

He was fast enough to catch up with a three year old, though, who immediately turned around to chase him, without even considering the people in their labs down the hall who were starting to poke their heads out to see what the commotion was about. 

“Are you alright, Doctor J?” Helsby asked, frowning as he turned down the hallway. He had clearly been feeding the kraken, he was soaked. 

“Quite! Edward, tag Mister Helsby!” Henry said. “Why has it gotta be me?” 

“Because!” 

“Don't you try and sic your kid on me, Doctor!” Helsby laughed, sidestepping the child charging down the hall and leaving Edward to continue chasing Henry down the hallway, into the lobby and down the east wing, where Robert had fled. 

If he could only find Robert. He was certain that Edward would be willing to tag Robert instead of Henry. 

A plan which worked out better than Henry had planned, since Edward honestly just careened into Robert once they turned a corner. 

“You're it! You're it!” Edward laughed, immediately running away from Robert, who simply reached out and tagged Henry's shoulder with a silly grin on his face. Immediately ran past Edward down the hall. 

Henry tapped Edward's back and ran past him back into the lobby in time to hear a knock at the door. 

He rushed over, smoothed out his clothes in the two seconds before he reached the door and pulled it open. “Sir Carew! What a pleasant surprise!” 

Edward crashed into him, knocking him off his feet. “You're it!” 

Robert, who had doubled back when he heard the door open, picked Henry up off the floor before scooping Edward into his arms. “You've gotta give papa a minute,” he said, “then he’ll be it again.”

“Papa?” Carew repeated, raising an eyebrow. “And who might his mother be, Doctor Jekyll, as I seem to recall… you are still unwed.”

“He’s not really mine,” Henry said quickly, dusting himself off. “He was left on our doorstep the other day and I couldn’t bring myself to turn him away. His mother is likely a prostitute, unable to keep him.” 

“And you’re just going to take in the prostitute’s son?”

“As I said, I couldn’t send him away. I think he’s taken quite nicely to the society,” Henry said with a smile, “isn’t that right, Edward?”

“What?”

“Do you like it here?” Henry asked. 

“Yes, papa!” 

“Edward,” Danvers Carew repeated, “do you figure it’s his father’s name?” 

“No idea.”

“Who you?” Edward asked, tipping his head to the side. “D’you know mama? Or Auntie Nellie?” 

“I’m afraid I do not. My name is Sir Danvers Carew,” the man replied, “so you reckon you’ll just bring him in, end of story? An orphan off the streets?”

“Oh, come now, Sir Danvers, I highly doubt he’s really an orphan. Someone was alive to leave him here, and he has me now, too. My good friend Gabriel Utterson is helping me sort out the legalities, but I very much doubt there will be much trouble. He is, after all, likely the son of a prostitute. Hardly an ordeal when they get left on doorsteps. Just takes a few signatures and they’re off to the next guardian, really.” 

“You have no idea what you’re getting, since you don’t know his parents. Aren’t you worried?” 

“No more than a parent should be. I believe the person makes the character, not the parents,” Jekyll replied, “so what were you here for, Sir Danvers?” 

“We had a meeting set for afternoon tea, to discuss funding for your society. When you never arrived, I thought I might check to ensure that nothing was wrong.”

The blood drained out of Jekyll’s face. “Oh dear god… I… I completely forgot… I’m so sorry...” He breathed. “I assure you, Sir Danvers, this will not happen again, I was completely wrapped up in looking after Edward and it slipped my mind and… lord, I’m so embarrassed…” 

Sir Danvers eyed Edward for a moment, who was chewing on his fingers again, drooling on Robert’s shoulder. “It seems you have your hands full with that one. See that it doesn’t happen again, I’ll call later to arrange another time.” 

“Thank you, Sir, as I said I am deeply sorry.”

“I imagine you are. Truly, I feared illness had befallen you, I am glad to see it was a different reason. Have a pleasant evening, Doctor Jekyll,” Sir Danvers said, and stepped away from the door. 

Henry closed it behind him. “I cannot believe I forgot all about that meeting,” he breathed, falling against the door. 

“Oh, come now, Henry, Sir Danvers has raised a child before, I’m sure he forgot much more than afternoon tea when Lisa was young. She’s a firecracker, that one. Surely kept him and his wife on their toes,” Robert said, waving a hand dismissively. “Besides. You know he only came here to embarrass you. An ordinary person would have placed a phone call when the person they were meeting didn’t arrive on time. He marched right down here to scold you like a schoolchild. Politicians, I tell you!” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on, Eddie, it’s time to get you some new clothes,” Henry decided, “the ones you have are far too small for you.” 

“New clothes?” Edward repeated, looking up at him in confusion. “Mama don’t make new clothes. Auntie Nellie does. She said don’t need new clothes.” 

He was wrapped up in his blue blanket. Henry still had to wonder why a baby boy had a blue blanket, that wasn’t a boy’s colour. “Did your Auntie Nellie make you that blanket?” He asked.

Edward nodded earnestly. “Mama though she havin’ girl,” He said, “‘s why blue. I like blue.” 

“Is blue your favourite colour, Edward?” Henry asked. The child could have some colour on his clothes, it would be nice to know what colours he liked. 

“No,” Edward said, smiling up at him. 

Henry smiled as well. “Well then, what is your favourite colour, Edward?” He asked. 

“Green!” Edward said. 

“Like your eyes?” Henry asked.

“Yeah!” Edward agreed. “Mama says have pretty eyes. Not like papa’s,” he added, “not you papa other papa.” 

“You don’t know your other papa, do you?” Henry asked.

“Nope!” Edward agreed. “Don’t got green eyes,” He added, “so don’t got fav’ite colour eyes.”

Henry smiled. “Indeed he doesn’t,” he agreed, “now, come on, Edward, up you get, we have to go into town and find somewhere to get you some clothes.”

“They green?” Edward asked excitedly. 

“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” Henry laughed, although he had already decided that green was pretty doable. “How much of London have you seen, Eddie?” He asked, reaching down and scooping the blond and his blanket up off the bed. 

“London?” Edward asked, looking confused. 

“The city, Edward,” Henry replied, “outside.”

Edward thought about it. “Store! We go to store! Me and auntie Nellie play outside!” He trailed off. “Mama bring me here, outside!” 

“So you haven’t seen a lot,” Henry surmised. 

“Dunno,” Edward said, “London big?”

Henry smiled. “London is very big, Edward. While we go to the seamstress, I’ll show you.” He booped Edward’s nose, who laughed. 

“Walk myself, Papa?” Edward asked. 

Henry thought about it. “I suppose you can, but I want you to hold my hand. London is very big and busy and you’re small, I don’t want you getting lost.” 

“Not small!” Edward protested.

“You’re not very big, either,” Henry replied, “and, like I said, London is very busy, it’s very easy to get mixed in with a crowd. I also want you to tell me if you get tired, Eddie. It’s a long walk to the seamstress.” 

“Alright, papa,” Edward agreed, looking up at him. “I walk now?” He asked. 

Henry nodded and set him back down on the ground. Walked down the stairs and to the door. “Ready to see London?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Edward agreed with a huge grin. He pushed the door open, and ran outside and down the stairs to the street, shrieking with giggles. “London! London London London!” 

“Alright, alright, wait up, Edward!” Henry cried. Rushed down the stairs to try and catch the little one. “I thought I told you that you had to hold my hand!” 

“Papa, wanna see London!” Edward protested. 

“And you will, Eddie! But you have to stay with me,” Henry insisted. Took Edward’s hand and walked him down the street. “It’s safer that way, you can’t get lost!” 

“Alright, papa,” Edward huffed, but didn’t try and get away. He walked beside Henry, down the street. “Papa, London really big!” 

“We’ve barely even started, Edward. Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you?” Henry offered. 

“No! wanna walk!” Edward said decisively. “Papa, we run?”

“You’re going to get very tired if we run,” Henry said, “we should walk and save energy.” 

“‘nergy!” Edward tried to repeat him. “Papa, what ‘nergy?” 

“It's what you have when you're not tired, Edward,” Henry explained. 

“Henry! Is that the little one father said you had taken in?” 

Henry looked up to see Lisa Carew waving to him and Edward, walking down the street. “Indeed he is, Lisa. This is Edward. Edward, can you say hello is Miss Lisa?” 

“He'o ‘isa!” Edward chirped. “‘m Edward!” He held out a soggy hand that he had clearly been chewing on. Lisa shook it nonetheless. 

“It's very nice to meet you, Edward!” She said with a grin. 

“Were you looking for someone, Lisa? Robert isn't here and Edward and I were on our way out,” Henry said. 

“Just stopping by to visit,” Lisa explained, “Miss Flowers was telling me of some fascinating project she was starting when I was here last, and I wanted to see the results!” 

“Well, don't let me stop you!” Henry smiled. “We'll just be on our way if you don't need assistance.” 

“I think I know my way around the society,” Lisa said, laughed, and walked towards the stairs. 

“Miss ‘isa nice!” Edward decided. 

“Indeed she is!” Henry agreed. “Come on, the seamstress is this way. I would like to stop at the bank on the way home, I need another checkbook.” 

“Okay papa!” Edward said with a huge grin. 

He then immediately pulled his hand out of Henry's and ran down the street were Henry had pointed. “Edward!” He cried, taking off after the young boy. “Edward you get back here!” 

“London!” Edward cried. “‘m seein’ London!” 

“I told you that you had to stay with me!” Henry scolded, running frantically down the street after Edward. “I told you that you had to hold my hand, Edward!” 

“Wanna run!” Edward protested, turning back to stare at Henry in indignation. 

“You can run when we get back home,” Henry said, running back over to him and catching his hand. “For now, we’re walking to the seamstress.” 

Edward gave him a big pouty lip, but didn’t argue with him any more. Henry led him down the street, up a few blocks and over two, and the bell was jangling as he pushed the door open. 

“Doctor Jekyll, what a pleasant surprise!” The woman at the counter said. “And who is that little one with you?” 

“‘M Edward!” The little blond ran up to the counter. “Who you?” 

“My name is Pamela,” the woman said, “is he yours, Doctor? I wasn’t aware you had a son!”

“He’s not mine,” Henry assured her, “not by blood. He got dropped off a few days ago, I was coming to get him some clothes. As you can see, his are a little ratty.” 

“I see that. Edward, would you like some new clothes?” Pamela asked, walking around the desk and peering at him. “That’s a very pretty blanket you have there.” 

“Auntie Nellie made it! And m’ clothes!” Edward said with a big grin. “‘ miss Auntie Nellie.” 

“Well, Auntie Nellie is a very good craftswoman. Where does she work, I could hire her!” Pamela said. 

“We- Wa!” Edward replied, doubtlessly trying to say ‘Red Rat’. Pamela just laughed and shook her head. 

“So how much do you need, Henry?”

“Two full sets of clothes,” Henry replied, “that should be enough for now, and he’ll be growing fast, I don’t want to have too much.” 

“Of course,” Pamela agreed, “well Edward, how about I grab some measurements for you, and I’ll have them ready in about a week?”

“Green?”

Henry smiled. “If you could add some green, that would be great. He tells me it’s his favourite colour.” 

“Of course,” Pamela agreed, reaching onto the desk and grabbing a measuring ribbon. “Can you stick your arms out for me, Edward?”

Edward held his arms out. Pamela took a bunch of measurements, wrote them all down. “Alright! That’s all I need. I’ll call you down when the clothes are ready for you to pick up, Doctor Jekyll.”

“Thank you so much, Missus Pamela,” Henry said with a smile, “should I pay you now, or when we come to pick up?”

“When you pick it up is fine, Doctor Jekyll, I know you’re good for it. You’ve paid me for all of you suits until this point,” Pamela said, “I’ll see you in about a week, Doctor Jekyll.”

“I’ll see you then,” Henry agreed, “come on, Edward. We need to stop at the bank, and then we can go back to the society and get some lunch.” 

“Lunch!” Edward cried. “Lunchtime lunchtime lunchtime!” 

“Bank first, Edward?” Henry reminded him. 

“Bank! Bank bank bank!” Edward babbled. 

“You sure have your hands full there, Doctor Jekyll,” Pamela laughed. 

“Indeed I do,” Henry agreed. Pushed the door open and set out into the streets. 

“Papa? Papa I tired!” Edward said, after only a few steps. Henry sighed, reached down and scooped him up off the ground to carry him to the bank. Edward rested his cheek against Henry's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

Henry smiled to himself and walked down the street into the bank. Apparently Edward had decided it was nap time. Too much excitement for him. 

It would make the bank trip easier, at least. Jekyll said he just needed some checks, but he also needed to check in on the finances for the society and cringe at the idea of bringing in a child, on top of everything else. 

He sighed and pushed the door to the bank open, stepped inside. Edward didn't stir, he was snoring faintly in Henry’s ear. Ignoring the confused looks, soon enough London would know about Edward and it wasn't like Henry would get the chance to explain where the boy had come from to everyone, he walked up to a teller. “Hello!” He said with a smile. 

“Good day, Doctor Jekyll! What can I get you today?” The teller asked. “He's very cute,” He motioned to Edward. “Is he a nephew? I would guess yours but you aren't married and he looks nothing like you.” 

“No, he was left at the society. I'm adopting him,” Henry explained.

“Congratulations!” The teller said. “You'll be a great father, I'm sure.”

“Thank you.” 

“So what did you need?” 

“I need to get a new checkbook, and I need to meet with a manager to discuss the state of finances,” Henry said.

“Of course. The manage is just meeting with another client right now.” 

“I don't mind waiting. Edward appears to have decided it's nap time, so he won't cause a bother.” 

“I'll make sure you get seen before he can wake up and do exactly that.” 

“Thank you.” 

\---

_ “You know Lucy, your mother's intuition sucks,” Nellie said with a laugh.  _

_ “Pardon?” Lucy looked up at her sister in confusion. She was barely awake to start with, covered in sweat and lying in a very gross bed. Part of her wanted a bath. The other part of her didn't want to even think about moving for a week, and that was the part that was going to win. She was exhausted.  _

_ “You did not have a girl. You might as well tell me the girl's name now, because you have a son,” Nellie replied.  _

_ “A boy?”  _

_ “A lovely baby boy,” Alice confirmed, “he's on the small side, but that's to be expected with him being so early.”  _

_ “A boy…” Lucy trailed off.  _

_ A girl would have been easy without her father. Lucy couldn't imagine raising a boy all by herself.  _

_ “It's alright, Lucy, there's still a few male dancers around here, they can help,” Nellie assured her, “it's not like he'll be completely without a male influence, don't worry too much about it.”  _

_ “Exactly,” Alice agreed, “here, you take him now. You need to feed him.”  _

_ Alice handed her the infant, all swaddled in Nellie's blue blanket. “I told you that you should have borrowed a ring, now everyone’s going to think he's a girl, and I can't afford any more yarn.”  _

_ “The blanket is lovely,” Alice said, “the colour doesn't matter much.”  _

_ Lucy reached out and took the baby from Alice.  _

_ “So what is his name, if not the one you picked? What had you picked, anyways?” Nellie asked.  _

_ “Edwyn,” Lucy said, a little numb, staring at the boy in her arms. The boy that was not Edwyn. He was squalling.  _

_ “You could name him after his dad, that's a normal thing to do,” Alice suggested, “what was his name again, anyways?”  _

_ “I'm not naming him after his dad,” Lucy decided, tone firm. Looked down at the little boy in her arms. “I don't want him to even know this boy exists, never mind name my son after him.”  _

_ “Then what, Lucy? Edwyn isn't exactly a boy's name,” Nellie said.  _

_ “Hey! Shut that thing up it's killing business!”  _

_ “The newborn? Spider did you just tell us to shut up a newborn?” Alice demanded. “You shut up! Go count your coins or something!”  _

_ The Spider didn’t answer, Lucy assumed he had stormed off to do exactly that. _

_ Nellie cringed. She was deathly afraid of the Spider. Lucy just smirked. It was nice to see him put in his place once in a while.  _

_ “Lucy, you should feed him. It might make him stop crying,” Alice said seriously.  _

_ “Oh! Of course,” Lucy tried to blink herself out of her daze. Held the infant against her chest, felt him latch on. The squalling stopped.  _

_ “So then. Not Edwyn, what else?” Alice asked.  _

_ “Could name him Edward. It sounds like Edwyn, and it's a nice name, if a little over-popular,” Nellie suggested.  _

_ Lucy thought about it. “Edward. I like it. His name is Edward,” She decided, “Edward Harris.”  _

_ “Edward Harris,” Alice repeated, “a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Although, with you as his mother, that was to be expected!”  _

_ He didn't look like her. He had blue eyes like his father's, no hair, and he was pale. Very pale. Pale enough that he would grow up and pass as a white man.  _

_ Which Lucy supposed was a blessing for him, really. He'd get further in the world that way.  _

_ If he ever got out of the Red Rat, that was. In the Red Rat he'd get treated just the same, no matter what.  _

_ She would have to deal with that some other time. For now she just needed to raise him without a father.  _

_ Lucy looked down. The little boy had fallen asleep. She smiled, leaned down and kissed his forehead. He didn't stir.  _

_ Alice smiled knowingly. “You should get some sleep while you can,” she advised, “I'll go and get a crib, set him up in it. He'll wake you up a few more times tonight, I reckon.”  _

_ Lucy nodded.  _

_ “I'll go get a change of sheets, you don't want to sleep on that,” Nellie decided.  _

_ “And a towel, please, Nellie,” Lucy called softly, trying not to wake the baby in her arms. “I feel disgusting.”  _

_ “I'll be honest, you don't look so great, either,” Nellie said with a grin.  _

_ “Oh, thanks!”  _

_ Nellie snickered and ran off.  _

_ Alice stepped back into the room with a crib. “Alright, night time for everyone. Here, I'll settle him in, you stay put.”  _

_ Lucy nodded. Kissed Edward's forehead again. “Goodnight, Edward,” She murmured, “sleep tight and grow big and strong.”  _

_ And while he did, Lucy would make a plan to save him.  _


	8. Chapter 8

“Edward, you brat, get out of my lab!” Griffin yelled at the boy and down the hall of the society.   
Edward had, Henry supposed he had to admit, been being a bit of a brat all day. He had knocked over a table in Miss Flowers’ lab, spilled Miss Ito’s potions on the floor, and he had now chased Eira through the society and into Griffin’s lab, where he had crashed into several tables, chairs, and other various objects, and scattered Griffin’s papers all over the floor.   
Griffin being right did not, however, stop Edward from starting to cry the moment Griffin yelled at him. Which Henry couldn’t blame him for. Edward ran out of Griffin’s lab, tears streaming down his cheeks, and right into Henry’s legs. Henry scooped him up off the floor and cuddled up to him. “It’s alright, Eddie…” He murmured. “Seriously, Mister Griffin?”  
“I’m not wrong, and I’m not apologizing when he’s been doing exactly what I figured he would, and that’s ruining everyone’s work!” Griffin snapped.   
“You don’t have to yell at him, he’s three!” Henry snapped, which he was sure he would regret later, just like any outburst he had, but felt good at the time. “He doesn’t know any better and he’s learning! Now I have to get him to stop crying, and I just did that after Miss Flowers’ butterfly hit him in the forehead!” Griffin looked at him in shock, but still didn't apologize. “Even Miss Ito didn't yell at him!” Henry scolded, and walked Edward down the hall. “It's alright, Eddie, Griffin didn't mean it…” He murmured. “It's alright…”   
Edward sniffled. At least his tears were easy to stop. Henry rubbed his back, Edward snuggled into his shoulder, still sniffling but not sobbing. “Edward, sweetie, you're going to ruin your new clothes!” Henry laughed. “It's alright, Griffin is just mean.”   
“W just playin’...” Edward sniffled.   
“I know, Eddie, but we shouldn't play in Mister Griffin's lab,” Henry murmured, “he doesn't like things getting mussed up.”   
“But, but papa…” Edward sniffled, wiped his nose on Henry’s sleeve. “Jus wanna have fun jus wanna play and you and ‘ober’ are busy…” He hiccuped.   
“I know, sweetheart, I know. Robert and I are going to be done working soon, and we’ll be able to play with you then, okay? But for now, I need you to stay out of the labs.”  
“Bu… don’t wanna play by m’self!” Edward cried. “I wanna play!”  
“You want to play, Edward?” Jasper asked with a smile. “Doctor Jekyll, I could… I could take him, I don’t mind! I have lots of little siblings and lots of experience looking after kids and it would… it would be a pleasure to look after him!” He suggested.   
“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind? You don’t have to work on anything?” Jekyll asked.   
“No.” Jasper replied. “I um… I was thinking maybe Edward would like to meet the animals I have, I promise they’re not dangerous, or, at least, I promise to keep him away from the dangerous ones…”   
“Edward, do you want to go say hello to Jasper’s pets?” Henry asked. The poor werewolf seemed flustered, Henry decided he needed to give the poor boy a break or he might have a breakdown just trying to offer to look after Edward. An offer that was very sweet, and very appreciated. Poor Edward needed some actual form of entertainment.   
“Aminals!” Edward shouted. “Aminals aminals aminals!”   
“I'm going to take that as a yes,” Henry chuckled. Kissed Edward's cheek and placed him back on the ground. “Alright, you have fun with Jasper, and I'll come and get you when I'm done working.”   
“Okay papa!” Edward scurried off. Jasper grinned, a little nervously, at Henry, and ran off to follow Edward.   
Henry breathed a sigh of relief. With Jasper looking after Edward, he and Robert could get something done. He ran back up the stairs to his office.   
“Where did you leave Edward?” Robert asked, looking concerned. “You don’t have him with you!”   
“Jasper offered to introduce him to the animals,” Henry explained, “so you and I are going to be able to get some work done, finally.”   
“Perfect. You sure he'll be okay in there?” Robert asked.   
“Jasper was so nervous, he won't dare let anything happen to Edward,” Henry assured him, “that kid will be safer than he is in here.”   
Robert looked up. “I see you still haven’t gotten rid of your shelf of poisons,” he remarked, “Potassium Cyanide, Elixir of Cinnibar, Hemlock… when will you give that collection up?”  
“I may move it somewhere safer once Edward can start to climb,” Henry mused, “I imagine this room will require a lot of changes, most of these potions shouldn’t be within reach of little hands that don’t understand what they are.”   
Robert nodded. “I suppose that will do, when the time comes. Best move the bottom shelves soon, the child is quite explorative.”   
“He is in a new home, and it is a big home, I’m sure, compared to back stage of a whorehouse,” Henry said with a smile, “there would be quite a lot to explore here.”   
“Indeed there would be. Anyways, we need to get down to business,” Robert decided, handing Henry a stack of papers. “These have handprints on them. They weren't accepted.”  
Henry looked over them. Sure enough, Edward had somehow left little red handprints all over his taxes. “Great.”   
“They're the society's, not your personal taxes which you also gave to me, for some reason, so I can help you redo them. And maybe keep Edward away from them this time.”   
“I’m not afraid of you seeing my taxes,” Henry rolled his eyes. “I should be but it’s you and I don’t care.”   
“I’m afraid I may have to be a responsible adult and not let you adopt a child if I see your taxes, which would mean I would have to convince Anne that adopting him was a good idea,” Robert corrected.   
“Your father would be thrilled,” Henry laughed.   
“My father would be thoroughly disgusted. Anne’s parents would be ecstatic, they just want grandchildren. My father would get hung up on the fact that he’s probably a whore’s son, Lord knows I’d never tell him that Edward truly is the son of a whore, but regardless of proof, my father would probably disinherit me,” Robert said.   
“That does sound like him,” Henry said with a sigh. “My parents have simply given up nagging about grandchildren and such, they’ve decided that I’m going to be a reclusive bachelor mad scientist until the day I die and I’m fine with that. Either that or my father figured out something about you and I. He’s a smart man, and not very judgemental, he might have convinced mother to quit bothering me on another pretense.”   
“Why does nothing stay a secret the moment Henry Jekyll is involved?” Robert asked with a sigh.   
“I didn’t say he knew, I certainly would never tell him, I just think he suspects. He drops hints from time to time, all of which I ignore like a good little gentleman, and like you would want me to,” Henry said.  
“You should want you to, as well, Henry.” Robert warned, raising an eyebrow.   
“Oh, I do, I just didn’t add it. Anyways. Recopying toddler-hand-stained tax forms,” Henry said with another sigh, grabbing the first one, and blank page, a quil and an ink pot. “Shame, these took a long time to do. I had no idea Edward got at them.”   
“I would like to know how he did. Weren’t these supposed to be in your drawers?” Robert asked pointedly.   
“I may have left them on my desk for a day or two before you came for them,” Henry said, biting his lip. “He must have climbed up on the desk.”   
“And what did I tell you he would do?” Robert asked with a smug smile. “Why do you think I told you to put them in the drawer?”   
“I know, Robert, you don’t have to scold me like a school child,” Henry laughed, “honestly, don’t mistake me for Edward.”   
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Robert assured him. Leaned across the desk and gave Henry a quick peck on the lips. Henry blushed and glanced down.   
“Now you’re acting like a schoolchild,” Robert laughed, ruffed up his hair and sat back down to fill out papers.  
Henry looked down at his papers, letters swimming around, dancing on the page. He couldn’t focus on a word he had written just a few days ago, not a number.   
It didn’t make sense. When he had Edward running around causing a ruckus, he had gotten all of these done. And now he didn't know where to start.   
“I'm not going to do all of these by myself, Henry,” Robert said, glancing up at him from the paper he was working on.  
“I know,” Henry said, “it's just… it's very quiet now, don't you think?”   
“You used to put towels in the cracks of the door of whatever room you locked yourself in and tell me off if the wind was too loud while you were studying, and now the quiet bothers you?” Robert laughed.   
“I know I did, Robert, but it is very quiet,” Henry said.   
“You pawned the noise maker off to Jasper, and if you want him to stay there, you can’t go and check on him. I can put on a record, that’s the best I’ve got for you,” Robert offered. Went to stand up and do so.   
“No, don’t bother, I’ll be fine, it’s just weird that all of the sudden I’m missing the ruckus. It’s been about a week since the noise maker moved into the society,” Henry laughed.   
“Amazing the things you can get used when you actually want to,” Robert said, a little pointedly. Henry smirked.  
“No one could have gotten used to your gabbing, Robert,” Henry corrected, wagging his pen scoldingly at his friend. “You and Gabriel honestly never seemed to shut up, and god forbid you pulled out a bottle of wine.”   
“Speaking on wine, you haven’t been drinking any lately. That’s an achievement, I’d say,” Robert said, “it’s concerning to always walk in on you drinking alone.”   
“Edward tends to demand to try anything he sees me eating or drinking, so wine is off the table,” Henry said sheepishly, “can’t be handing him anything but water, milk or juice.”   
“It's not a bad thing. Either way, he's not here and I was going to help myself to glass of whatever you have in here, so I'll say you've earned one for your restraint,” Robert decided, walked over to the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. “You're probably very lucky that no sponsors have ever noticed those. It's not a good sign,” He said, poured two glasses and handed one to Henry.   
Henry smiled, a little pained. “You're telling me,” He laughed. Swirled the rich red wine around in its glass and held it to his nose to smell before taking a sip. “If they haven't noticed the poisons, they won't notice the wine. They really aren’t that smart.”   
“Don't let them hear you say that,” Robert warned, “they won't take kindly.”   
“But I'm not wrong.”   
“No, you're not,” Robert agreed, “as you will recall, I never said you were.”   
“And yet you didn't say I wasn't. You have been taking lessons from Gabriel, Robert,” Henry said, only half teasing. “Learning all of his twisty words.”   
“I suppose I have picked up on it a little bit,” Robert agreed, “so tell me, how goes life with Edward at home?” He asked.   
“He's incredibly distracting and has shattered at least three important things in a week, but I think we're on the uphill now that we have some ground rules.”  
“Ground rules? My, did you suddenly wake up and stop being a pushover? I thought Mister Griffin was going to have to teach Edward was a boundary was!” Robert said, immediately laughed at his own joke. Henry felt himself blush.   
“I can't rightly let the child run around and do anything he pleases, it won't serve him well in the future,” Henry said, “he must learn some manners at some point. Lord knows he doesn't have many.”   
“He's the three-year-old son of a whore, Henry, what were you expecting?” Robert asked. “I doubt any manners beyond those you need to attract a paying customer are put on display in the Red Rat.”   
Henry nodded. Thought back to his brief visit to that whorehouse and had to agree. It was not the sort of place where manners were a requirement. “I suppose he is only three, anyways.”   
“Exactly. Let him be a kid for a little longer before we spend three hours teaching him which fork you use first and how to address a London aristocrat without offending them,” Robert decided.   
“Whom he hasn't really encountered yet. He's met Sir Danvers and Miss Lisa Carew, but not many other members of the London hierarchy.”   
“Miss Lisa would leave all that fanciness behind in a second, I'm sure she enjoys being greeted by children that know no formalities.”   
Henry was inclined to agree. “She's a nice woman, I think she's very forward-thinking,” He said.   
“Oh, she is that, indeed. I wonder when she's going to outright ask to join in on Miss Flowers’ research,” Lanyon remarked.   
“When her father is in a particularly good mood,” Henry said, “terribly controlling man, he is. His daughter took all the forward-thinking for that household. Unless his wife was too, I wouldn't know.”   
“I'll say!”   
“Doctor Jekyll?” Rachel burst into the office. She was gasping like she had ran all the way there from the kitchens. “Henry, Robert, we have a problem.”   
“What's the issue? Did something happen to Edward?” Henry asked, practically dropping his glass and leaping to his feet.   
“Sort of. He's downstairs but he's fine,” Rachel confirmed, “he's just in the vicinity, he's a little shaken up but he's otherwise alright.”   
“What happened?” Robert demanded. “If nothing is wrong with Edward and I assume Luckett and Sinnett can extinguish a fire by themselves by now, what is wrong?”   
“You're never going to believe who's in the lobby right now. And apparently, they've got company on the way. Not the good kind.”   
Henry rushed out the door and down the hallway to the main staircase that would take him straight to the lobby. Robert was close on his heels.   
Henry looked down at the scene before him. There were lodgers flocking like gulls. Edward was sniffling and clinging to Jasper. Something must have scared him, and badly. He had his little face buried in Jasper’s coat.   
Jasper himself was suddenly very fluffy, Henry supposed it was after sunset and the werewolf was still dealing with the remnant effects of his botched wolfsbane potion. But clearly the wolf form wasn't what had scared Edward.   
Henry looked to the doorway.   
Standing just inside the double doors was a hulking figure, face cast into shadow. The figure was tall, unnaturally so, wide shouldered with a small head. They seemed to be carrying something.   
Or someone. “Doctor Jekyll, I presume?” They shifted.   
Jekyll caught a glimpse of a row of stitches at the joint of their elbow, just caught in the light of the moon. “Dear Lord… it can't be, you're meant to be dead…”   
“Henry, you don't mean to imply…” Robert trailed off.   
“I am Frankenstein's Creature, and we need your help,” the figure declared.   
Henry swallowed. Barely managed to squeak out an answer to his friend’s statement. “Yes Robert… I… I think I do.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You are Henry Jekyll, right?” The creature asked. Jekyll nodded, a little numb. Forced himself to start walking down the stairs, finally started running. He should have kept up dignity and walked, but Robert was running just steps behind him anyways. 

“Yes… yes, I am Doctor Henry Jekyll, pleased to meet you-”

“We don't have time for formalities.” 

Jekyll blinked, disgruntled from being cut off. He looked up at the Creature, glowing yellow eyes and half-rotted green flesh. “What seems to be the problem, then?” 

“I've been travelling for days to get here, but I picked up- there should not be a child here!” The Creature seemed to have just noticed Edward, and Henry decided he wasn't going to be pushed around over having his own son in  _ his _ building. 

“Excuse me? There should not be a  _ child  _ here? You're the one who burst into my facility late at night, he's my son and he's supposed to be here!” Henry said pointedly. Robert winced behind him. He clearly didn't appreciate Henry's tone. Henry wouldn't have either, if he cared at the moment. He wasn't going to let anyone who was uninvited criticize Edward’s presence.

“No, I don't care if a child lives here but Moreau is chasing us and he's going to get here any minute! There should not be a child here for that!” 

“Moreau?” Jasper echoed. 

“He started following us when we crossed the border from Scotland,” the Creature explained. “He'll be here any minute we should find somewhere safe for the child and for-”

“Is that really Frankenstein?” Lavender asked excitedly. 

“Yes, this is my creator, Frankenstein.”

The society exploded into chatter, which was infuriating for Jekyll, who was already trying to think of somewhere safe to keep Edward. He couldn’t have a child there when Moreau arrived, the Creature was right about that. 

“That’s the  _ real  _ Frankenstein?”

“Is she a woman?”

“I thought Frankenstein was a man!” 

“What about Elizabeth, was she real?” 

“Is Frankenstein a girl who's into girls?” 

“Why did the book make her a man?” 

“Because society could never believe that a  _ woman  _ could accomplish what Frankenstein accomplished,”  _ that  _ was Miss Ito. 

“Oh, shut up Virginia!” 

“No, she's right!” Flowers decided. 

“We don't have time for a revolution, ladies,” Cantilupe told them, “give me Edward, Jasper, I'll get him somewhere safe.” She held her arms out for the boy. Jekyll sighed in relief. Finally someone was doing something productive. Jasper immediately handed her the boy.

“Henry, what are we going to do? This is  _ Moreau  _ we’re talking about!” Robert hissed in his ear. 

“Call for the police, he's not allowed to be in London. And then we hold him off until they get here.” 

“Shouldn't we just send them away? Edward is here something could go wrong!” Robert reasoned. 

Henry was about to reply, explain how they couldn't be the men who had sentenced Frankenstein and her Creature to die, when the wall blew up beside him. 

He was thrown from his feet and landed hard on his back a few yards away. Immediately forced himself to sit up. “Missus Cantilupe get Edward somewhere safe! Miss Lavender, take Frankenstein there too!” He ordered. 

The Creature managed to figure out who Miss Lavender was and passed Frankenstein to her. Both women ran up the stairs. 

And Henry dared look back at the man who was now standing in the hole in the wall. 

Rough, worn and almost grotesque was he, a sneer on his face and folds around his yellow eyes, patches on his skin. He held in his hands what could only be described as a flamethrower. “Hand over the Creature!” He barked. “And no one gets hurt.” 

“Come and get them!” Archer shouted back. 

Jekyll wished Archer would just shut up once in a while. He had been planning to negotiate. 

“I'm going to summon the police,” Robert decided, went to run off only for a jet of flame to intercept him. The man leapt back to avoid burns and Henry's heart leapt to his throat as he watched. Robert wound up standing beside him again. 

“I don't think you will.” Moreau rasped. “If you won't hand over the Creature, I'll just have to take it,” he decided. 

And the creatures walked into the room. Jekyll couldn't help it, he gasped. 

It was horrible. Horrific and yet somehow incredible. 

“What are those?” Rachel asked. 

“Moreau's a vivisectionist. He cuts animals up and sews them back together with different parts,” Jasper replied, voice shaking. “Those-”

“Are my results.” Moreau grinned. “Lovely, aren't they? And very well trained. You seem like a reasonable fellow, I'm sure I don't need to prove their abilities to you.” 

That was directed at Jekyll. The brunet got back to his feet with has much poise as he could manage, dusted himself off. 

Considered reasoning, but clearly Moreau wasn't going to leave without the Creature, and Jekyll was looking at what would happen to them if Moreau took them. “I may be a reasonable fellow, but you clearly aren’t. I'm not going to hand over the Creature, Moreau.” He said decisively. 

“And what are you going to do to stop me?” Moreau snorted. “Some sort of gentleman scientist too afraid to cross the law at risk of losing favour with London’s elite? Pathetic.” 

That stung, but Jekyll had to suppose that he was right. 

“He's not the only one here!” Helsby shouted down from the balcony. “You’re not welcome here, Moreau!”

“We’re not handing anybody over, jackanape!” Doddle agreed.

But Moreau wasn’t interested in the lodgers. He was still staring at Henry and Robert. “And you can’t be convinced? I did  _ see _ the child you’re trying so hard to hide,” he mentioned, “how about this. You hand over the Creature, and none of the beasties head up the stairs to… dispose of him.” 

Henry’s voice died in his throat. 

How could he actively put his  _ son  _ in danger in the name of any Creature, no matter what Moreau might do? Moreau  _ would _ kill Edward. He was heartless and ruthless. 

“Henry say yes,” Robert hissed, “we  _ don’t _ owe the Creature anything and you know Moreau will make good on that!” He sounded terrified. 

Henry glanced from Moreau to the Creature, and up the stairs to the floor where Lavender and Cantilupe would have hidden Edward away. 

He had to protect his son. Surely the Creature would understand that, surely they would  _ want _ that, if the book was anything to go off of. 

He opened his mouth to agree with a hook struck Moreau’s flying beast in the side. It howled, Bryson whooped. “We told you, you’re not taking anyone!” 

Moreau’s face hardened. “I see your friends have made your choice for you,” he said.

Jekyll felt faint. “Wait!” 

But it was too late for that. Moreau lunged towards the Creature, who leapt back, and a creature resembling a bear or a wolf headed towards the stairs. 

“No!” Henry cried, trying to run at it but Robert held him back. 

“Henry you can’t you’ll be killed!” He said, voice shaking. “One of the lodgers will have to handle it!”

“Let go!” Jekyll tried to pull himself away from Robert, even as Rachel raced towards the creature with a knife, an actual weapon, in her hands. 

“I’ve got it!” She shouted. 

She did. She would stop the monster headed towards Edward, he had to believe that. Though he didn't want to relax, Henry forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Robert wouldn't let go unless he calmed down. “I’m okay now, Robert. Go call the police,” He said gently. 

“What are you going to do?” Robert asked. 

Henry looked around the lobby. All around him, the lodgers had armed themselves and were taking on the monsters Moreau had brought with him. “Something useful,” he decided. He was no fighter, but there was no way he could leave his lodgers fighting alone, even if they were responsible for the fight. 

“You don’t have a weapon, and you’re not a good fighter.”

“Then I’m going to have to improvise, aren’t I? Go!” He smiled reassuringly at Robert, and pushed him away. 

“Henry!” Rachel called, hopping down off a bannister and dropping in front of him. “Go upstairs to Edward, we got ourselves into this and we’ll get ourselves out. I’ll send Robert to you when he gets back.”

“I want to help, they’re after my son.”

“You can, by going to make sure he’s okay. We can handle ourselves,” Rachel promised, “send us Missus Cantilupe if you want, she’s scary when she’s angry and she’s got those creatures to summon. You stay with Edward and Lavender and Frankenstein and keep them safe.” 

Henry nodded. Rachel frowned. “You need a weapon,” She decided, looking around her to find one. Apparently didn’t find anything satisfactory around. “Doddle! We need a weapon!”

Doddle threw her a black umbrella. Rachel shrugged. “Good enough. I’ll keep the thing distracted while you go up the stairs,” she said. Handed him the umbrella and pushed him towards the stairs before charging back at the wolf-bear. 

Henry ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He felt quite stupid, holding onto the umbrella, but Rachel was right, it was something. 

Looked back down in time to see Rachel trip and fall in front of the monster. “Rachel!”

He wasn’t really sure what he was going to do. Jump from the bannister to try and distract it, something, but thankfully Jasper howled and got its attention first.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. “Miss Lavender?” He called down the hall. Started walking.

Got grabbed by the arm and pulled into Lavender’s lab. “Doctor J!” Lavender hissed. “Shhh! We just got Edward to quiet down!”

“Papa?” Edward called. “Papa, ‘at you?” 

“Yes Edward, it’s me,” Henry confirmed. “Missus Cantilupe, Rachel requested your help downstairs. Miss Lavender, you’re supposed to stay here with me. Send Robert up if you see him.” 

“Hit Moreau once for me, Cantilupe!” Lavender said. Cantilupe grinned and ran out. 

Henry sat down on the floor near the door. Edward immediately ran over and plunked himself in Henry’s lap, clinging tightly to him. “Papa, scared…” He whispered.

Henry kept one hand wrapped around the umbrella and hugged Edward with the other. “Eddie, there’s nothing to be scared of, sweet. Lily and I are going to keep you safe,” he promised. 

He would never call his lodgers by their first names, but since Lavender and many if the others introduced themselves to Edward by said first names, he didn’t get a choice. 

“Promise?” Edward asked, staring up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“I promise,” Henry agreed. Kissed his forehead. “Eddie, could you go sit with Lily, please?” He asked gently. He was supposed to be guarding the door, he didn’t want Edward there if anything made it. 

“Come here, Edward. Papa’s right there, I can tell you a story!” Miss Lavender offered. 

Edward held onto Henry for a few more stubborn moments, and then went to sit with Lily, who began to quietly recount a silly tale. 

Henry pushed himself back to his feet just in time for the door to open. He thrust the umbrella at whoever it was, only for Robert to jump back in shock. “Henry it’s me!” 

Henry hastily lowered the umbrella. “Sorry.” He beckoned Robert into the room. “I'm just…”

“I know,” Robert assured him. 

“‘ober’!” Edward looked over at him. Held his arms up towards Robert. “Up?” 

Robert smiled and reached down, picked the boy up. “How are you doing, Eddie?” 

Henry was pretty sure that he heard Edward say he was scared again. He couldn't blame the boy. He was scared, too. 

He bit his lip, wiped his hands on his slacks. 

All would be well. 

He had to believe that. Kept believe that until something crashed into the door. He leapt back, Edward screamed and the wolf-bear plowed through the door. Henry whacked at it desperately with the umbrella, scrambling backwards so to not be eaten, fighting to keep Edward and Robert behind him. Kept backing up, kept striking fruitlessly with the umbrella until he backed into a wall. Robert was beside him, Edward back on the ground and behind Robert's legs. 

The beast lunged and so did Henry. Jammed the point of the umbrella into its eye, even as the monster bit down on his leg. Pulled it out and stabbed it again and again until it finally let go of him with a pained howl, and to his relief, retreated. 

Henry collapsed to the floor, his leg wouldn’t hold him. He could feel blood running down his leg, his sock and shoe felt wet.

“Papa!” Edward threw his arms around the brunet. Henry held on tightly to the little boy. He was shaking, he could barely believe the creature was actually gone. 

“Henry!” Robert was looking at the mess of blood and torn clothes and flesh on his leg. 

“It's fine…” Henry could barely breathe right, he was gasping, hands shaking. His leg hurt like nothing else. “It'll be fine…” 

“I don't believe you,” Robert said, shaking his head. “If only I had supplies with me…” 

“We don't. Just try and stop the bleeding,” Henry advised. He was far too shaky to do it himself. That and Edward was clearly not going to let him let go. He fair thought the little blond had physically attached himself to his shirt. He wasn’t crying, which was surprising, but he too was shaking. 

Robert nodded. Lavender rushed over to a closet and handed him some sort of white cloth that Robert bundled against the worst of the bleeding. Henry hissed in pain, but made himself stay still. “Do you… do you think that's it?” He breathed. 

“Rachel will come and get us when it is,” Robert decided, “her or Cantilupe. We shouldn't leave until we see one of them.” 

Henry nodded. Leaned back against the wall, tried to relax. It was over. In all likelihood, they were safe. Edward stayed glued to his front.

They were safe.

He believed that until the explosion rattled the windows. 

Robert jumped to his feet. Startled, Edward started to cry. Henry very nearly screamed, and Lavender actually did.

“I'm going to check on what happened,” Robert decided, “it sounds bad.” He walked over to the door and opened it to Rachel. 

“Get back inside,” she ordered, “Missus Cantilupe said you were here, get back inside. And, no offense, shut him up.” She pushed her way into the room as well. “We'll have to leave shortly but we can't do it now.”

“Why? What happened?” Henry asked, looking down at Edward, who was still crying. “Shhh… it’s alright, Edward…” He murmured, rubbing the blond’s back. Quieting him down didn’t seem like it was going to go well.

“Someone, no clue who, blew up Moreau's flamethrower, the society is on fire. What's still standing, at least,” Rachel explained. 

“On  _ fire?  _ Then we have to get out of here!” Henry cried, hauling himself to his feet. His leg did not seem keen to hold him and Edward up. 

“We can't,” Rachel insisted, “sit down.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because Brokenshire is outside and he's arresting everyone he thinks had a part,” Rachel said, “I barely made it up here without getting caught.” 

“So he's arrested the others? Moreau attacked us!” Lavender cried. 

“Griffin has told him that several times, he's not interested,” Rachel explained, “the fire isn't very close to us, we'll be okay. The fire brigade was already here when I got up here. They'll have the fire out in no time.” 

“Aren't they going to search the rooms?” Henry asked.

“I don't know. Hopefully not until after Brokenshire had left. Besides, the fire brigade aren’t the most thorough of people. We just need to hide out here and leave in a few minutes.” Rachel shook her head. “Never thought I’d be  _ glad _ that the fire brigade are bad at their jobs.” 

Henry nodded. Held on tightly to Edward, and waited. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Moreau had won.” Henry said softly. “I was going to say yes, I was going to give him the Creature.” 

“No one could blame you for that.” Robert murmured reassuringly, kissed his hair.. “Least of all the Creature. Remember in the book? How much they put Frankenstein through for not raising his child? They would probably be more upset if you said you were never going to take the deal.” 

Henry sighed. “I suppose. I just… I feel bad. All of the lodgers were willing to fight and I gave in.” He shifted and nearly fell off the couch he was on. Robert caught him and hauled him back up.

Robert’s home was the closest to the society, all six of the survivors from the fight and Anne were currently stuffed into it. Anne and Rachel had been forced to share the master bedroom with Edward sleeping on the floor in there as well, Miss Lavender and Frankenstein were in the guest bedroom and Henry and Robert had slept in the sitting room, sprawled out on a couch. 

Henry honestly didn't mind the confined space to share. He enjoyed sleeping as pressed up to Robert as he could get, anyways. 

“I'm still not convinced we shouldn't have all given in. The lodgers are in jail, you're hurt, and the society is half destroyed.” Robert reasoned. 

“Yes, that's true but…” Henry trailed off. “We did save  _ Frankenstein’s Monster. _ Can you believe it?” 

“Quite frankly? No.” Robert admitted. Sighed. “We should get up, Miss Lavender could get up any minute and walk down the stairs. Given that this is still somewhat a secret…” 

Jekyll nodded. Stayed where he was for a few minutes, and then finally sat up. “I'll need to borrow some pants and a belt.” He realized. “Whatever you want to call Moreau's creature destroyed mine.” 

“It did more than that, Henry, you're lucky you don't need stitches, and if you overwork yourself you will.” Robert corrected. “You're not going anywhere today, you can stay in what you're in now.” 

“I am going somewhere,” Henry said, “I have to go get the lodgers out of jail.” 

Robert shook his head. Sat up, kissed Henry's cheek. “Think about it. You're injured, and Brokenshire probably already suspects that you were at the society when everything went down. He may just place  _ you _ under arrest.” 

“He has no grounds to do that on, I've done nothing wrong. Besides, someone has to go.” 

“I will,” Robert suggested, “I'll take Edward, it will be a little adventure. I'll say that you're under the weather and asked me to look after him. Hell, if she wants, Anne can come with me, it couldn't hurt for us to make some public appearances together with all the time she spends in France.” 

“And how often your  _ completely platonic _ co-founder spends the night here.” Anne added, walking down the stairs. “That's suspicious, too.”

“Yes, I know. So how do you feel about going with me to rescue some hotheaded idiots who got themselves arrested last night?” Robert asked. 

Anne smiled. “Sounds like fun. Is Edward staying here with Henry?” 

“Henry needs to get some rest, we'll take Edward with us,” Robert said, “if you don't mind.”

“Not a bit, he's a sweet kid,” Anne agreed, “better avoid my parents though, they'll get on our case for not having any again.” 

“Good Lord, it'll only be the three hundredth time I hear that speech.” 

Anne giggled. 

“Hang on, I haven't even agreed to this plan!” Henry protested. 

“I never asked you if you did, because I knew you didn't and didn't care,” Robert said, “you're insisting on being stubborn and trying to make yourself feel worse instead of staying off your feet for a few days when you know I'm more than capable of handling what you need to get done. You can stay here today, and if I can trust you to rest a few more days I'll bring you home tonight. If not, you'll just have to stay here longer.” 

“Don't be so reasonable, it makes it difficult to be annoyed at you for putting me on house arrest,” Henry complained. 

“Can't be house arrest, you're not at your own house.” Robert said, slowly getting to his feet. 

“Speaking of my house, if you're the only one allowed to be out and about, could you drop by and get Zosi? He'll need to get out and it doesn't feel right leaving him by himself. Especially because I know you're not going to trust me, so please get me something to wear, as well. I'm not staying in borrowed sleepwear for several days.” 

“Of course.” Robert smiled. “Anything else? Something to do? I do mean it, you're not doing anything stressful, or that involves you going anywhere besides to the kitchen to get some water.” 

Henry sighed. “The book by my bed then, too. This is ridiculous, Robert, you're not the only doctor here and I can make my own medical decisions.” 

“Every time I let you do that, you make a stupid one and I regret it.” 

Anne chuckled, Henry sighed and leaned back against the couch. “Anyways. Have fun, if you're going to make me stay here and rest, I'm going back to sleep.” 

“Luck with that, Henry,” Rachel laughed, “you seem to have forgotten who's still here.” 

“Papa!” Edward charged down the stairs and straight into Henry. “Papa you okay?” 

Henry smiled and picked him up, sat the boy on his lap. Edward had latched both arms around him and did not seem keen to let go. “Yes Edward, I'm okay,” He promised, “just a little scraped up.” 

“Monster bit you!” 

“Yes it did, but I'll be alright,” Henry said reassuringly, “don't worry about me. Are you hungry? I'm sure we could find you something for breakfast.” 

Edward nodded, Henry went to stand up and carry him just to get interrupted by Robert clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow. 

Henry huffed and settled back down. “Thank you, Henry. I'll grab something for you and Edward,” he said. 

Henry nodded, turned back to Edward. “Robert and Anne are going to bring you with them today, is that okay?” 

Edward looked up at him and shook his head. “I stay with you, Papa!” 

Anne smiled and shook her head. “He's sure taken to this papa thing quickly, hasn't he?” 

Henry nodded. 

“Edward, your papa needs to get some more sleep, alright? You can stay with him when Robert and Anne get home, but you need to let him rest,” Rachel said. 

“Papa tired?” 

Rachel nodded emphatically. “Your papa is very tired. He's going to get some more sleep while you're out with Robert and Anne.” 

“What you doing?” Edward asked. 

“I'm going to assess the damage done to the society,” Rachel replied, “you can't go with me, it's dangerous. You're going with Robert and Anne.” 

Edward nodded dutifully. Rachel smiled at him and ruffled up his blond hair. “You need a haircut, look how long this is!” She teased. 

“No haircut!” 

“Oh, it can get a little longer before I'm going to worry about it. He is a child, after all,” Henry said, “he's allowed to be a little scruffy.” 

“I suppose he is,” Rachel agreed. Sat down beside Henry. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore,” Henry lied. It hurt a lot more than that, he had been mauled by a beast, after all. 

“Sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten passed us until it was upstairs, we were trying to deal with-”

“Rachel, it's alright. I didn't expect you to somehow keep all three of them and Moreau away from us,” Henry assured her. Shifted to be sitting more comfortably. “We'll all be fine. Edward's a little shaken and I got bit, that's all.” 

Rachel nodded. “Well, I'm going to grab something to eat and get going. I'll let you know what I find when I get back.”

“Thank you, Rachel,” Henry said. 

He felt a little better with Robert and Rachel looking after what needed to be looked after, but he would still rather do it himself. 

Robert stepped back into the room with a plate of toast and apple slices for Edward, and some eggs and toast for Henry. Edward didn't like eggs, watching them sail across the dining room in Henry’s flat had proved that. “Are you insistent that I am not allowed to do anything  _ productive?” _ He asked. 

Robert laughed. “For today, you take a break. I'll bring you some work to do tomorrow, if you insist.” 

“Thank you,” Henry said. Took a bite of his eggs. Edward was plowing through his toast, he must have been hungry. 

“Alright, finish up your breakfast, Edward, I'm going to go get dressed and then we're going to leave, okay?” 

“Okay ‘ober’,” Edward agreed. Immediately stuffed another apple slice into his mouth. Robert shook his head and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. 

“How did he sleep, Anne?” Henry asked. 

Anne let out a groan that was not very ladylike. “I think he's more freaked out than you and Robert seem to believe. He kept Rachel and I up half the night with nightmares.” 

Henry looked down at the boy in concern. “Did you have trouble sleeping?” He asked. 

Edward's demeanor changed immediately. The little blond nodded, tears springing to his eyes. He held on even tighter and buried his face in Henry's shoulder. 

“What were you afraid of?” 

“Monster…” Edward whispered. “‘n you hurt… monster gonna eat me...” 

“Edward, I promise you, the monsters are not going to eat you, they’re gone,” Henry murmured, “I'll sleep in with him tonight, he shouldn't be keeping you up all night he's not your son and it's not your responsibility,” he decided. Anne nodded. “Would that be okay? If I slept in the same room as you instead of Anne and Rachel?” 

Edward nodded. “You stay?” 

“I promise,” Henry confirmed. 

Edward finished up his apple slices just as Robert walked back into room, fully dressed to go out this time. “Well, shall we be off?” He asked.

Edward gave Henry one more hug and the slid off his lap and walked obediently over to Robert. “Hand?” He asked, clearly having picked up that Henry didn’t let him run around in London without holding onto someone’s hand. Robert smiled obligingly and took the little one’s hand. Anne walked over to them, donned her hat. Robert hooked arms with her, a perfect little picture of a happily married couple, and they stepped out the door. 

“So, we are off to the police station?” Anne asked. 

“That we are. The lodgers got arrested last night, because Brokenshire arrested everyone involved, so we have to go get them out. Lord knows how I’m going to do that, he’s going to want something from me. I’m just glad I don’t know who the idiot that actually did it was, it would be tempting to trade them for the others. Let that person hang out in jail,” he sighed, “but the sentencing for arson is a little too long for me to do that, anyways.”

“Twelve years abroad in Australia is a little much for a simple fire that from what I understand, was accidental,” Anne agreed, “I would bet on Mister Luckett.” 

“Mister Sinnett or Mister Doddle could have done it, too.” 

“Worthy inclusions.” 

Robert glanced down at Edward. “Are you keeping up okay?” He asked. 

Edward nodded. “How far, ‘ober’?” He asked. 

“Still a ways. If you get tired, let me know and I’ll carry you,” Robert said. 

 

Robert did end up carrying Edward most of the way to the police station. The little boy had given up walking about ten minutes into their walk and had taken up residence in Robert’s arms. Robert didn’t mind. He stepped into the police station and immediately called for Sergeant Brokenshire. 

Anne kept her pleasant smile, the one so blatantly false it made Robert want to vomit. She was good at her act of quiet and obedient wife, which was good, as he was certain his acting was poor and he needed all the help he could get. 

It did bother him to see her act like she did in public, she was a spunky, sharp-witted woman in all honesty, one whom he adored, though he did not love her in the normal sense of the word, and it did not suit her to play the act she played, but he supposed it was for the best. 

“Doctor Lanyon, missus Lanyon. I wasn’t expecting you today. Perhaps Doctor Jekyll. Who is that?” Brokenshire motioned to Edward. 

“‘ober’ ‘o’s that?” Edward whispered. 

“It seems he would like to know the same of you. This is Edward, he’s Doctor Jekyll's soon to be adopted son. Doctor Jekyll is under the weather and I agreed to look after him for the day,” Robert said to Brokenshire. 

“I wasn't aware Doctor Jekyll had adopted.” 

“It is a recent affair,” Robert said. Shifted Edward on his hip and turned to the boy. “This is Sergeant Brokenshire, he's a policeman.”

“Mama said police put y'in trouble.” 

A whore would say that. Thankfully, Brokenshire took it well. “Only if you're doing something wrong, lad,” he assured Edward.

“Promise?”

“Promise. So. what are you here for? I doubt it is to introduce me to your friend’s son.” 

“May I see them?” 

“See who?” 

“The lodgers, of course. You have detained my tenants.” Robert reminded him with an almost pointed smile. Anne squeezed his arm. 

She was right, of course, Brokenshire was being cooperative and it wasn't the time for any sort of barbs. 

“Given that they're all accused of arson until they give up the culprit, they'll be detained for some time. Even then, I'll have to run checks and see if this is a second arrest for anyone…” 

“You misunderstand me, sergeant,” Lanyon said, “we have an important event for the society coming up soon, I need them freed today.” 

“That won't be possible. Someone burned down a city block, someone must pay the price.” Brokenshire said, sounding like he believed that was the end of the debate. 

Not a chance. “From what I understand, the fire was caused by Doctor Moreau.” 

“In order to know that you would have had to have been there or spoken to someone who has. So you're either avoiding the law or harbouring a fugitive.” 

“They can't be a fugitive if you don't know who they are or even what they look like,” Lanyon said, “you have your sources, and I have mine. I think it would be… rather convenient for us all if we were to say that Doctor Moreau caused the fire. He did, after all, invade my society with a device shooting flames.” 

“And why is this convenient for me, Doctor Lanyon?” Brokenshire asked. 

“Because you charge Moreau and be done with it. No chasing confessions, no extensive background checks on people coming from all across the continent… truly, it would be much easier.” 

“Are you suggesting I tamper with the law? Frame a man?” Brokenshire asked.

Robert backpedaled. “No, no of course not, Brokenshire. I am telling you that I have it on good word that Moreau caused the fire. Perhaps the lodgers were involved, but they were fighting to defend their home. Charging them would be, in my honest opinion, a waste of time. The culprit is Doctor Moreau. A simple and convenient ending for everyone.”

“There are some menaces of yours that I would like to get off the street, why should I agree to let your people go?” Brokenshire asked. 

Robert forced himself to keep smiling. “I do not have means to convince you, but whatever you want from me in regards to this case, you may have in exchange for my lodgers.” 

“I want a signed confession against Moreau, so that if you're lying you only ruin yourself.” 

And who was going to prove he was lying? In some respects, he wasn't. 

“Very well.” 

As Brokenshire led the way into his office, Robert shook his head. “Maybe your mother was right about police, Edward,” he murmured. Anne turned her laugh into a cough. 

“Come now, Robert. All is working out fine.”  


	11. Chapter 11

“Edward, your papa can’t be running around the house playing tag,” Anne said, catching the little boy as he ran from Henry after tapping his leg and nearly making him fall on his face. He would have fallen if Robert hadn’t caught him.

Henry was finally taking some steps around the house. His leg had stiffened over the few days he had spent off his feet, and each step was agony, a fact which everyone seemed to know despite him trying to hide it. 

“Henry, you can sit down again, none will judge you for it,” Anne suggested. “I’ll make you some tea, you may sit and rest a while longer.” 

Henry wanted to protest. He didn’t want to rest, he was sick of resting. 

But he managed just one more step before he had to admit defeat and sink back down onto the couch. Robert settled down beside him, pulled him to lean against his side. “I need to be up and about.” 

“The lodgers know you’re injured, Miss Lavender informed them when she brought Doctor Frankenstein back to the society,” Robert said gently, “you have no cause to be up and about.” 

“There is much to be done.” 

“And a great many people to do it. You don't have to,” Robert said, “Rachel is handling the society just fine.” 

“I know she is but… I'm worried.” 

“Of course you are.” Robert smirked, kissed his hair. “But you really do need to take it easy. There is nothing that urgently demands  _ your _ attention.” 

“What if Frankenstein wakes up?” Henry asked. 

“ _ If  _ she wakes up before you’re up and about, I'll bring both you and myself there, if only because I know you will never let me take care of whatever is going on with her without you,” Robert said. 

“She didn't seem likely to awaken while she was here,” Anne remarked, stepping into the room with a pot of tea and three cups. Edward was trailing behind her. He immediately noticed that Henry was on the couch again and climbed up to sit with him. Henry smiled and gave him a hug. 

“She must wake up eventually, whatever is wrong didn't seem life-threatening,” Robert said, “after all, she was just unconscious.” 

“To hear a  _ doctor  _ say ‘she was just unconscious.’ What has the world come to, Robert?” Anne teased, pouring the three of them some tea. 

“I will confess, it would be better if she hadn't stayed unconscious like she had,” Robert agreed. Sipped his tea. “But I doubt anything bad will happen. She likely just needs rest.”

Henry nodded. “It would be nice to know how long she has been like this, though,” he remarked. 

“I'm sure the Creature will tell you when you see them.” 

“Hopefully,” Henry agreed. Looked over to Anne. “So when does Joséphine get here again? I should be out of your hair by then.”

“First of all, Joséphine wouldn’t mind if you were still here, and she’d be delighted to meet you. She's known Robert forever and has been wanting to meet this Henry he never stops talking about.”

“I do- do you know what, there's not a good way to defend myself against that one so you win, Anne.” 

“I always win, get used to it. Second, if you're worried about it, she gets here at the end of the week. But seriously, don't rush on her account.” 

“I have house staff if need be, I should be able to leave by the end of the week, if  _ Doctor Lanyon  _ will allow it.” 

Anne snorted when she saw the dirty look Robert gave Henry in return for that. “ _ Doctor Lanyon  _ will let you go when he sees fit, because a certain  _ Doctor Jekyll _ is capable of making good medical decisions for everyone but himself.” 

Henry frowned. 

“You'll be able to leave before she gets here, since it bothers you so much. But you must come to dinner while she is here, she truly has been bothering me about meeting you,” Robert said. 

“I meet her?” Edward asked. Henry was surprised to learn that he had been listening to the conversation at all. 

“I’m sure Jo would love to meet you,” Anne said, smiling down at Edward. “Who wouldn't, the sweet little thing you are?” 

Edward grinned. 

“So, Robert, when are you going to have him call you something else?” 

“The lodgers don't know yet,” Henry said. Picked at the hem of his shirtsleeve. “We can't have Edward referring to the both of us as parents until they know, and even after that, he wouldn't know that he has to stop in public.” 

“It will have to wait until he's old enough to understand it,” Robert agreed, “sad, but he can't be calling the both of us his father. Not with anyone who can't be trusted around.” 

“I suppose that's true,” Anne said, “a right shame, though.” 

“Indeed.” 

Henry squeezed his arm. “It'll be better, soon.” 

“I know.” 

“You know if neither one of you want to tell the lodgers formally, you could just stop hiding it,” Anne suggested. Took a sip of her tea. Henry had forgotten he had any. Finally sipped it. 

“I guess we could,” he agreed, “might be a tad easier. We never really had a plan, we just weren’t going to tell them.” 

“Fair enough.” Anne smiled. Made a silly face at Edward, who burst into peals of laughter. “It is difficult to find anyone to trust with such secrets in this city.” She frowned. “Don't you think Edward may already know?” She asked.

Henry shook his head. “I'm not convinced he's old enough to understand.” He explained, giving Edward a quick hug. The boy was being unusually quiet. “It’s probably good that he doesn’t. He spent three years in the Red Rat, it is best that he has no idea how his mother spent the nights, and no idea what goes on between adults.” 

Anne nodded. “He is far too young to know such intricacies.” She paused, chuckled. “And with him to look after and get in the way, I doubt his parents will be at any risk of exposing him any time soon. Much to your dismay, I'm sure.” 

“Anne!” Robert protested lightly, though she had a point. Henry buried his face in his hands. “Oh, look what you've done to him.” 

“It's not hard to make Henry Jekyll blush, Robert,” Anne scoffed, “all you have to do is dare reference something sexual.” 

“Oh, you're embarrassing him even more now, how rude. You know he's-”

“Enough!” Henry said, laughing and looking up. “God, you two are making it worse!”

“We're not here to make it better!” Anne said. “Come now, Henry, you should know that by now!”

“Unfortunately, only too well,” Henry said, “given that neither of you ever give me a break.”

“You poor, hard-done-by soul.”

“I am a poor, hard-done-by soul, but not because of you two. Because of everything else I have to deal with on a daily basis. Do you know how angry Sir Danvers was when I called him to cancel our rescheduled tea because you won’t let me leave the house?” Henry asked. 

“I won’t let you leave the house unless it’s an emergency because you can’t walk.” Robert reminded him, elbowing him in the side. “It’s not unreasonable to ask that you stay home unless you are urgently needed while you are injured.”

“Sir Danvers got it in his head that Edward made me sick and lectured me about taking in a prostitute’s son again for ten minutes before I got a word in edgewise,” Henry balked. 

“I not make papa sick!”

“No, you’re right, you didn’t make me sick. I’m not sick.” Henry leaned down and kissed Edward’s forehead. “I’m hurt, you know that. But I can’t tell everyone that.” 

“Not sick!” 

Henry stopped himself from speaking again. “I should be glad that’s his point. Don’t want to teach him how to lie this young.” 

“Good idea, I was just going to say,” Robert agreed, “you just taught him what keeping secrets is, you don’t need to teach him what a lie is.” 

“Oh, you refuse to teach him anything fun!” Anne laughed. “The lodgers will teach him sure enough, that kid will surely learn to cuss like a sailor and lie like a rug!” 

“He’s doomed, we’ve condemned him.” 

“His father does a lot of lying,  _ Henry _ , it’s just flattering. Maybe you can teach him the right sort of lying. Like, why, Lady Beaconsfield, don’t you look lovely today!” Anne said, only kept her composure for another second before snorting a laugh. 

“Or, no, Lord Savage, that suit doesn’t make you look fat at all!” 

“Oh, Sir Danvers, I’m sure Miss Lisa is just looking for the right man, she’s not a spinster or gay. Making fun of Sir Danvers, of course, Miss Lisa can do as she pleases.” 

“Perhaps you should offer to wed her, Henry.” Robert punctuated that with a laugh.

“Sir Danvers would have my head on a pike before morning if I did,” Henry said. 

“That’s true, considering he supports you with the society, he sure has a lot of hatred for you,” Anne agreed, “he would probably rather Lisa get involved with a woman than you.” 

“Oh, I'm almost certain he would!” Henry put on his best imitation of Sir Danvers. An impression that, incidentally, he would never do with just Robert around, he would never approve, but Anne tended to bring out bad impressions and slightly rude humour. Henry liked her for it. She wasn’t afraid of insulting people, to their faces or behind their backs. “At least a woman might be able to support Lisa without relying on her father’s money to do it!”

“Have you asked him before or something?” Anne asked. “You seem to know exactly what he would say!”

“No, I just know what he thinks of me. Quite well. He never misses a chance to point out precisely what he thinks.” 

“So why do you still meet with him?” Anne asked.

“Can’t afford to lose a sponsor. He sends a generous check at the start of every month in exchange for barely veiled insults over tea.”

“Papa I'm bored!” Edward declared, cutting off further conversation. 

“What did you want to do, Edward? You know I can't chase you around right now.” Henry smiled down at the boy. “But if you have another game, I might manage.” 

“Hide and seek!” 

Without another word, Edward ran off to hide. 

Henry couldn't help but smile. “I suppose I could manage hide and seek. One of you is going to have to help me up, though.” 

Robert and Anne considered each other. “He's your boyfriend, I'm going to hide.” Anne didn’t even wait for Robert to give his argument, just ran off.

Henry looked up at him. “I guess you’re stuck with me, then.” 

“So it would seem. Are you going to count? You should probably start early, Anne has to find somewhere the skirt of her dress doesn’t stick out,” Robert said, “could probably catch her that way.”

“Knowing your wife? By the time I get to ten she’ll have the damn thing off and hidden somewhere to trick me into thinking it’s her, and have something more appropriate to hide in on. She’s a crafty one.” 

“Dresses are hard to take off, it will surely take her longer than ten seconds.” 

“And where did Robert Lanyon learn that?” A cheeky smile graced Henry’s face. “Certainly not from having a need to do so, I should think?” 

“Having to help her out of a couple, obviously. We may not be involved but we both live here, who else is she going to ask?” Robert asked. “Not to mention you weren’t even in London until I was nineteen. I am three years older than you, after all.” 

“Alright, alright, point taken, dresses are difficult and you’ve climbed through a few in your lifetime.”

“That is not what I said!” 

“I’m teasing, relax! I am aware that not  _ everybody _ pines after their college roommate and no one else until he says yes.” 

“Oh, you didn’t just pine, Morcant just saw clothes as an option so the dress thing is over your head!” Robert laughed. 

“Boys! Are you going to discuss your relationship status through the years or are you going to play the game?” Anne shouted through the walls. “Henry, you haven’t even began to count yet!” 

“Busted.” Henry closed his eyes and began counting down from ten. “Ready or not, here I come!” 

Opened his eyes and looked to Robert for help. Robert sighed obligingly and lifted him up off the couch and the floor entirely. “Robert! On the floor, I’m not incapable of walking, I just needed help up!” 

“You took three steps and nearly collapsed and you think you can traipse around my house and look for children?”

“Your wife is hiding with Edward, not Tweedy’s sons.” 

“I said what I said.” 

“I heard that!” Anne called. 

“If you keep yelling, Anne, you’ll give away where you’re hiding.” Robert immediately set off for where her voice was coming from. Henry supposed the discussion of him  _ not _ being carried around the house like a bride on her wedding day was off the table.

“You still won’t find me!”

“We’ll see about that, Anne!” 

However, Robert’s ability to follow voices didn’t seem to be that great, since he led Henry to a room that while he did see Edward hiding under the table, plain as day, Anne was clearly not in. 

Now, obviously, Henry was a man of decency and pretended not to see Edward, even as the little boy scurried around under the table and almost knocked a chair over. Robert just smiled good-naturedly and left the room for the next. 

“Where could they be?” Henry pretended to wonder out loud. Edward giggled from under the table. 

“I’m under the table, papa!” 

Robert snorted. Henry couldn’t hold down a laugh, either. “Under the table? Edward, did you just tell me where you’re hiding?”

A pause. “...No!” 

“He’s so cute.” Robert tiptoed away from the dining room to let Edward think they believed him and didn’t know he was in there. Stepped into the next room.

Still no sign of Anne. Although it might have helped if Robert would actually move around and search, instead of just spinning the both of them around once or twice and leaving the room. All Henry was getting was dizzy. 

“Robert, are you actually going to search?” 

“I know where she’ll be hiding,” Robert assured him, “she’s only going to hide in one place, I’m just luring her into a false sense of security.” 

“Oh, do you now?” Anne asked from behind them. “Clearly not. You also missed a knock at the door.” 

“And you answered in a robe you could hide behind the curtains in my home office, because you couldn’t hide in your dress and took it off, as predicted.” Robert turned around to face her. 

“It was just me, Doctor Lanyon.”

“Rachel! When did you get here?” Henry asked. “Robert, would you let me stand already?”

Robert placed him gently on the floor. “I got here about a minute ago. Frankenstein’s waking up,” Rachel said. 

Henry looked at Robert and Anne. “I’ll finish the game with Edward, you two go. I’m not dressed to go out, anyways.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and review if you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

“Cloak-”

“It's not cold out, I'm not getting your cloak. You have your coat and I just spent ten minutes looking for your shoes, I'm not looking for one more thing,” Robert said.

“But it's honestly hanging right there beside you.” Henry pointed to the hook that was just beside where Robert was pulling his shoes on.

Robert rolled his eyes and threw it at Henry. “What is it with you and that thing, I swear you never leave the house without it.”

Henry just smiled elusively as he swung it around his shoulders and fastened the front. Robert still had yet to remember that the fact that it had been a gift from Robert was half the reason Henry liked it so much. He'd been asking the same question for several years now, whenever he thought of it.

“It's starting to look worn, too. How long have you had it?” Robert asked.

“Ten years and two months.”

“Do I want to know why you know the months?”

Henry just smiled again. Robert sighed and picked him up off the chair he was seated on.

“Nope, I've got to walk, someone will see. You can carry me in the society but not outside.”

“You're not climbing the stairs at the society.” Robert placed him back on his feet.

“Are you boys ready to go? She'll be awake by the time we get there! Honestly, Anne could have gotten dressed again and come with us at this point!” Rachel sounded exasperated. “I don't know how you can lose Henry’s shoes that badly, don't you leave them on or at the door?”

“Edward decided they were toys while I wasn't watching.” Henry took a careful step. Not horrible. Still bad, but not horrible. “For some reason he didn’t decide to do the same with Robert’s, just mine, but that’s what happened, I’m sure. How else would one have been under the bathtub?”

“Zosi. I’m telling you, that grim steals shoes and you’re in denial.”

“He does steal my shoes, you’re right, but he would have chewed them up if it was him. It was Edward, I’m telling you, Robert,” Henry said, “now, are we going to go, or what? I would like to find out  _ why _ our building got torn into pieces.”

“Alright, alright. Lean on my shoulder,” Robert said, “there is no way I’m going to let you walk by yourself yet, you’re going to faceplant into the ground.”

“Not true, but fine then, Robert.” Henry looped an arm around Robert’s shoulder and let himself be half dragged out into the waiting transport.

Maybe Robert was right, but he wasn’t going to admit that. It would go straight to Robert’s head.

“Alright, settle in and we’re off.”

Henry took a seat, gratefully.

Looked down at his leg. They had just changed the bandaging yesterday, it wasn’t really getting better. “Sometime soon you’re going to have to let me leave your house.”

“I thought we had agreed earlier, if you don’t do anything stupid and make it worse, you can leave on Friday.”

“That’s still three days away.”

“And it’s such a hardship for you to have to stay with me, I’m sure. Because, after all, you can’t stand me, and certainly aren’t permanently risking arrest in order to have more than a friendship with me.”

Rachel snorted.

“Because someone is definitely going to suspect  _ Robert Lanyon _ of having an affair with a man.  _ Robert Lanyon _ . Hastie Lanyon’s son. I’m basically as safe as I can be,” Henry said.

“That’s true. Anyone in their right mind would figure that man would have killed me for the mere thought of an affair with a man. Which he still might do, if he ever found out.” Robert picked at his fingernails. “A threat that at some point in my life, I was absolutely terrified of. Apparently I got over that fast.”

“Fair enough. I would have been terrified, too.”

“Miss Lavender? Is she awake?” Robert placed Henry back on the floor once they got upstairs to Lavender’s lab.

“Not quite. I’m sure it will be soon, though.”

“So why did you come here? Why does Frankenstein want  _ my _ help?” Henry asked. “I mean, she’s a godsend, no doubt, after the mess made of the society and the entire street.  _ The Society for Arcane Sciences: Scientific Institute and Literal Firestorm _ is not a good look for us, Frankenstein should be able to gain us some popularity!”

“I told you specifically not to read that paper, Henry.” Robert rolled his eyes. “Do you listen to a word I say?”

“I’ve been off my feet for how many days at your command?” Henry asked, raising an eyebrow. “Anyways, Creature… did Frankenstein… did she come all the way to London to see  _ me?” _ It was hard to believe, and more than a little exciting. Even Robert, his ever-present reminder not to get over excited didn’t tell him not to do so. This was  _ Frankenstein _ , after all. She was a legend!

The Creature looked uncomfortable. “Err…”

“It’s alright, I’m not trying to pry or make you uncomfortable… it’s just… Frankenstein inspired a whole generation of scientists, and I was one of them!” Henry admitted. “It’s a bit of a dream come true to have her here.”

The Creature still looked uncomfortable. Henry had to wonder why. Was he missing something? Why would the Creature be uncomfortable?

Miss Lavender cleared her throat. “Doctor Jekyll? I think she’s awake.”

Robert, Henry and the Creature all peered down at the woman. Her eyes opened with a groan.

“Doctor Frankenstein?” Jekyll said slowly.

The change was instantaneous. She caught sight of him and anger immediately fixed itself on her face. “NO!”

That was Jekyll’s only warning before her fist hit him in the jaw.

Injured, he did not hold up as well as he would have liked. He stumbled, put too much weight on his injured leg and immediately hit the ground. His jaw immediately began to ache and throb. His pride hurt just as much.

“Henry!” Robert rushed over to his side. “Henry, are you alright?”

“My childhood idol just punched me in the face, how do you think I’m doing?” Henry muttered, rubbing his face. He could feel it swelling already. “Help me up, please.”

“Creature, you Judas! You have delivered me right into the lion’s den!” Frankenstein cried, immediately getting to her feet and heading for the window.

“You’re mixing up bible metaphors again.” This sort of reaction didn’t seem to surprise the Creature.

“Gott in Himmel, Creature! You have delivered me to London! Don’t you know the air here is poison? You’ve killed me!”

Robert hauled Henry back to his feet. Henry dusted himself off before speaking. “Doctor Frankenstein, I think there has been a misunderstanding. No one here is trying to kill you! You’re at the Society for Arcane Sciences, I am-“

“I know who you are, Doctor Henry Jekyll.”

Henry wasn’t sure that was a good sign anymore, since being recognized had probably gotten him hit in the face. “Y- you do?”

He almost didn’t want her to answer.

Frankenstein looked back at him, a sneer on her face. “Yes, I know all about you and your little society. You are the industrialist  _ slut _ who is intent on destroying the very soul of mad science!”

“I… I’m the  _ what?”  _ Henry wanted to believe he hadn’t heard properly. But he did know for a fact that he had.

Why was Frankenstein calling him a  _ slut? _

“I’m sorry, who do you think you are, invading  _ our _ society and doing nothing but injuring and insulting one of the founders?” Robert demanded.

Frankenstein completely ignored him. “Don’t you talk to me about the  _ bullshit _ you are intent on selling as science here!” She stalked up to Henry, jammed a finger into his chest accusingly. “You may have tricked you silly scientists, but I am not falling so easily! It is high time someone took a sledgehammer to this fortress of- of-“

Henry had really thought the worst was behind him. After all, how could it be worse than being punched and then called a slut by his idol?

Apparently, he was wrong. Frankenstein choked on her voice, and seconds later, threw up a stomach full of blood down his front before collapsing towards him.

Henry gave up. “H- help!”

The Creature grabbed Frankenstein. Robert, who had also been hit by some of the blood, Henry noticed, grabbed Henry and brought him to a seat before he could collapse again. Which was good. Henry’s knees were weak. From overexertion or shock, he wasn’t sure.

“Would you care to explain what’s going on here?” Robert asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

“No need to get testy, Mister...” The Creature clearly didn’t know who Robert was.

“Doctor Robert Lanyon.”

“Well, no need to get testy, Doctor Lanyon.”

“My childhood idol just called me a slut.” Henry wasn’t really sure if he was saying it as a reason why they were owed an explanation or just because he was still trying to process the past minute of his life.

The Creature sighed. “Perhaps I do owe you an explanation, then. I didn’t bring Frankenstein here for your unparalleled scientific expertise, Doctor Jekyll. You are a last resort. And to be honest, I didn’t even know there was a second doctor here.”

“Some research you did, if you didn’t realize this place is run by _ co-founders _ .” Robert sounded a little put-out by the fact that no one seemed to know who he was.

Henry thought it was lucky. It wasn’t doing him any favours to be recognized. “I feel better already,” was all he managed to say.

“My creator is very difficult. I tried to secure her treatment at a great many different hospitals, and she refused them all. She would either run away or cause enough trouble to get herself thrown out. You see, Frankenstein refuses any sort of medical expertise but her own – if you could call hers that. I’m not even fully sure she believes she is ill. I had hoped that this place would be better for dealing with her particular brand of chaos that got us thrown out of every other hospital, but I could only bring her here once she was too weak to fight it. You see, to put it frankly, Frankenstein would rather strangle herself with her own oesophagus than come to you voluntarily.”

“But why does Frankenstein hate me so much?” Henry asked. “I’m a scientist, just like her!”

“You… are no scientist.”

__

_ “You shouldn’t be working yet, Lucinda.” Alice gently took Edward from her all the same. Lucy sighed. _

_ “Spider won’t have me in the back for any longer. He said I just have to dance, and then I can get Edward and go to bed, at least for the next few weeks, but I have to dance.” She bit her lip. “Besides. The longer I stay out, the more I’m not covering his expenses and the bigger the Spider’s counts for a baby’s debt gets.” _

_ Alice shook her head. “Already worrying about that, hey Lucinda?”  _

_ “What else can I do?” Lucy asked. “Someday the Spider is going to come collecting and if I don’t find a way to stop it, he’s not going to be collecting from me.” _

_ “Fourteen years from now, Lucy, plenty of time for you to figure something out.” Alice cooed down at Edward. The little boy just stared up at her with intense blue-green eyes. They were going green fast. Green was a pretty colour, although a part of Lucy was sad he didn’t share her brown eyes. _

_ Or much with her at all. He was a shockingly pale baby, considering she was a woman of colour, and his hair was coming in soft and blond. _

_ He looked like his father. _

_ She loved him anyways. _

_ Wholeheartedly, unconditionally and terrifyingly suddenly. Within seconds of finally meeting him, she had known. “I hope to god I will. But mother always said she would do that for Nellie and I, and while I hold her no ill will whatsoever, she never managed it.” _

_ Alice sighed. “I know, Lucinda. Your mother did everything she could and… I’m sure you will too.” _

_ Alice had children. A son and three daughters. _

_ They all still worked in the Red Rat. Lucy realized how tasteless what she had just said was. “I’m sorry, Alice, I didn’t mean-“ _

_ “It’s alright, Lucinda, you didn’t offend me,” Alice assured her, “it takes a little more than that to insult me. Truly, I wish I had gotten them out. But… there are worse fates.” _

_ “Are there, though?” _

_ “Richard tells me the men are tipped well.” _

_ Lucy fought the urge to scream. Tipped well didn’t pay for being put to work in a whorehouse at fourteen. Tipped well didn't make up for the hell Lucy had been through with the job and it wouldn't make up for whatever Edward went though, either. _

_ “Maybe you should talk to Richard. He might have some ideas as to how you could do it. But for now, if you're going to insist on working, you need to go put on something that isn't an old bathrobe, Lucinda. Edward will be fine with me, it's late, I'm sure he'll just go to sleep.” _

_ “Thanks for looking after him, Alice,” Lucy said, “I really don't know what I would have done with him if you wouldn’t.” _

_ “It's my pleasure, Lucy. When you come and get him, I'll have something for you and Penelope to eat here, okay?” _

_ “Come on now, Alice, I'm a dancer and I'm not pregnant and eating for two now, I need to get rid of the weight I gained while I was pregnant. You can't keep adding meals for me.” _

_ “Nonsense. First of all, you are still feeding Edward and therefore still feeding two, second, things are only going to get harder from here on out. Don't you worry about losing weight, you're far skinnier than you should be a month after giving birth already.” _

_ “Eating well isn't a luxury many of us have.” _

_ “Well, I'm extending it to you, so don't waste it. And you know your sister will appreciate something to eat,” Alice said. _

_ “Nellie won't even make it into the back to touch up her makeup before someone snaps her up for the night, never mind get a chance to eat, Alice, and we both know it.” _

_ “I suppose you're right.” Alice smiled down at Edward and chuckled his chin. He smiled up at her, grabbed onto her finger. “That girl is far too skinny, too. I'll have to make sure she gets a big breakfast.” _

_ “Lucy!” The Spider shouted. “If you're not ready in five minutes, Lucy-” _

_ “What will you do, Spider. You can't take a higher percentage of her rates when she's just dancing!” Alice shouted back. _

_ “If you want to keep your job here, hag, you'll stop running your mouth!” _

_ Alice just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “You'd best go get ready now, Lucy. Good luck! Are you singing today?” _

_ “Not for a while. Apparently tired and barely fitting into her dress is not the look the Spider wants front and center,” Lucy said. _

_ “Oh, don't fret it. You'll be singing again soon, you're the best he's got.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Lucy!” The Spider yelled again. _

_ “Sounds like I'd better go.” Lucy kissed Edward's forehead and ran to her dressing room. _

 


	13. Chapter 13

“You are an imposter sent by the London establishment to poison us from within. You lure in impressionable young minds with your pretty smile and your pretty clean suits, and then you scrub away at them until they are all squeaky clean and  _ empty _ on the inside. You may them…  _ respectable. _ ”

Robert wasn’t really sure when respectable had become an insult. It had, after all, been his job all through college to turn Jekyll into the respectable man he was today, and he had succeeded in all but one case.

And since that one failure was the reason why they were involved, Robert didn’t really consider it a failure.

“What’s so bad about being respectable?” Henry asked. It was hard to seem respectable, drenched in blood as he was. Henry was not a surgeon, he was a gentleman physician who spent most of his time with chemistry sets rather than patients, and it did not suit him look like one.

Robert supposed he was barely any better. He had gotten hit as well, though not head-on.

“There is nothing respectable about mad science, you imbecile!” Frankenstein shouted. “Mad science is a transgression itself, it is the complete and utter annihilation of tradition and convention! Modern society seeks to destroy the scientist, for it fears the savage destructive power of his unbound mind! Thus, the scientist turns his back on society, launching himself headfirst into the forbidden unknown!” She launched herself to her feet, arm in the air. “Like Prometheus, he reaches into the heavens and steals the fire of truth from god himself!”

“Sure, that sounds like a great way to get arrested and nothing else. Like half of our scientists just did doing something you would have approved of,” Lanyon grumbled, “you talk to me when you’re the one who has to convince the police to let them go without consequences.”

“Consequences are a part of science, fool!” 

Okay, so maybe he should have continued letting himself get ignored, since he hadn’t really shifted any of her hate from Henry, only made himself a target, too.

“Actually…” 

Thank god. Miss Lavender was stepping to their defense.

 

“Henry, do not start pouting, she is not worth it and I do not feel like dealing with you being all sulky right now, we have work to do,” Robert said, clapped Henry’s shoulder. “She’s just being awful.” 

“But  _ why? _ I haven’t done anything wrong!” 

“I know that, love, but clearly Frankenstein disagrees. I, personally, think you’re a brilliant scientist, but it is clearly not my opinion that you’re after.” Robert kissed his forehead. “We should get you home, find you a change of clothes. You look like a highly unsuccessful surgeon.” 

“I would not be an unsuccessful surgeon.”

“Well, you look like you got hit by arterial spray.” 

“I got thrown up on, that’s worse. I would rather it be arterial spray,” Henry sighed, pulling his waistcoat away from himself. It was sticky. His lip curled in disgust. “You are right, though. I need to get a change of clothes.” 

“Well, come on home, then,” Robert said, “my home, that is. We’ll get you some clothes and some more rest.”

“Robert, I don’t want any more rest!” Henry groaned. “I’ve been off my feet for days and I am sick of rest. I swear upon the lord’s name if you-”

“Do not be so dramatic, lord, Henry. If you really don’t want any more rest, then I suppose there is something you could do. I don’t want you up and about and on your feet, though. Frankenstein took you right out which proves to me that you are not as steady on your feet as I would like.”   
“Thanks for the reminder of one of the three insults I suffered from someone I’ve admired since I was a child today.” 

“You hardly can call it a reminder, the entire side of your face is swollen. You’ll be lucky if you don’t bruise.” Robert rubbed at the swelling with his thumb. Henry twisted, pulled his face away. 

“Ow!” 

“Here, I’ll kiss it better.” Robert bent down and kissed his cheek. 

“You’re lucky we’re up here in the office,” Henry said. 

“Am I, though? We are going to have to let go of the secrecy sometime soon, I thought Anne’s suggestion of just giving up caring was a good idea.” 

“I suppose. I guess it’s not like the rumours could get any worse if they were true. They’re already really bad.”

“Indeed.” Robert was uncaristeristically flippant about it. He had never thought that  _ he  _ would be the one to relax about it, but he was so sick of hiding from people he didn’t have to hide from. He had spent his entire life hiding, from the time he was sixteen and his father had found out and hit him so hard the world had spun for a week and the threat of  _ death _ should an incident like the one his father had walked in on ever repeat itself had been very clearly put in to place.

And that had only been a kiss. Robert didn’t want to imagine what would happen if his father ever found out about everything that had happened between himself and Henry Jekyll. 

Thankfully, Mister Lanyon would never find out, because he firmly believed that the beating had changed his son’s tune and that Robert was happily married.

Which he was. He was very happily and platonically married to Anne. Emphasis on platonically. 

But by consequence, he had spent years of his life keeping secrets from all but two people. It almost relieved him that Rachel knew now, it was one less person to bold-faced lie to. 

“I guess the lodgers weren’t as clueless as we were hoping,” Henry said. 

“More like they’re all like us and it’s as if they can smell it.” 

“Maybe they can.” 

Robert chuckled at the thought. “Perhaps. Now that would be something.” 

“That would be terrifying.” 

“One would have to imagine those… similarly affected would be able to. Perhaps like those hormones Ito is looking into.” 

“Now you’ve gone and made it worse! Hormones, Robert? Hormones you can smell? I barely believed it when Miss Ito found them to start with, I don’t want to think about someone smelling that I am gay. Besides, did you  _ smell _ it in university?”

“I didn’t have to, you got drunk and told me.” 

“God, I was not a smart kid.” 

“Not particularly bright, I will admit. I had my work cut out for me, turning you into a socially aware perfect little cutout gentleman.” 

“Not quite perfect.” Henry leaned back and gave Lanyon a kiss. 

Lanyon pulled his arms around Henry and gave him another kiss. “Perfect.” 

Henry smiled. “We should go back home. See Edward.”

“You need new clothes first,” Robert said, “you can’t show up and see Edward all covered in blood.” 

Henry looked down at himself. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I might traumatize him.” 

Robert nodded and looped arms with Henry, walked him towards the door. Was pretty sure he felt eyes on his back and heard whispers in the air, but quite frankly didn’t care. 

They had to let go the moment they stepped outside, of course, walk down the street like two friends, despite Henry walking down the street covered in blood. 

“So how are you going to treat Frankenstein? You did say you would. I would offer to do it for you, but she seems to hate me as much as you.” 

“Lord knows why. I thought we were pretty decent scientists.” 

“I did too.” Robert really didn’t know why Frankenstein was so against Robert and Henry, but she certainly was. “Perhaps not running impressive experiments, but we have the society and I a practice and you are training Miss Ito.” 

“There was a time when being a physician or a teacher were considered honourable. Apparently not when Frankenstein was part of society.” 

“It seems more as though honourable is her problem.” Robert looked at him in concern. “How are you doing? Should we hail a taxi? I've just remembered that you shouldn't be walking.” 

“A ride…” Henry took another step. “Would be great, actually.” 

Robert stepped out to the road and flagged down a driver. Paid him to bring them both to Henry’s flat. 

“I should get changed and we should go back and relieve Anne.” 

Robert clicked the lock into place. “But why rush?” 

Henry laughed. “You're getting predictable.” He walked over to the windows to draw the curtains. 

 

“I see you've gotten changed.” Anne didn’t even let Henry and Robert step into the room. “And you look like you slept in those clothes. I see my teasing got to you, hmm Henry? Worried about having no adult time with a three-year-old running around?” She laughed. 

“Nope, this was your husband's idea.” Henry immediately threw Robert to the wolves. Robert wondered if he should be offended. “How was Edward?” 

“He missed you. He's sleeping now, taking a midday nap, but he did miss you. So. I take it you had a better reason to stop at your flat than a quick shag.” 

“Yes, and that reason is I got thrown up on. Only it wasn't bile, it was blood. I also got punched in the face and referred to as an ‘industrialist slut’ so clearly things didn’t go great with Frankenstein. She also hates Robert but she didn't prepare insults because she didn't know he existed.” 

“Ouch. I was going to offer to make tea but I think I'll just pretend not to know the time and get you a glass of wine.” Anne stepped out of the doorway and into the kitchen. 

Robert helped Henry get his shoes off and led him to a seat. “How is your leg doing?”

“I hate to admit it, but some rest will do it good,” Henry said, resting his foot on the coffee table.

“Is Henry Jekyll, PhD, M.D., blah blah blah finally admitting that I'm right,” Robert teased, taking a seat beside him and kissing his cheek. “Feet do not go on tables, Henry.” 

“Oh, give me a break, I'm in pain.” 

Anne handed him a glass of wine. “You’re actually in pain, or you’re milking that injury for all you’re worth now that you want Robert to dote on you?” 

“I have had quite enough of Robert doting on me, and he’s still not letting me leave until Friday.”

“You could barely walk all day, and Frankenstein punched you in the face and you fell over.” Robert took his glass from Anne and took a sip. “You need doting after.”

“I guess I do. I’m going to go check on Edward.”

“I just put him down.” Anne took a seat. “He seemed pretty tired.”

“I don't doubt you, Anne, I would just like to see him.” Henry hauled himself back to his feet. 

“Don't you wake him up! That's the rule with sleeping babies!” 

“Anne, as he will tell you, he's not a baby,” Henry said, “but don't worry, I won't wake him up.” 

“He's three years old, he's pretty much a baby.” 

“I wouldn't tell him that, Anne.” Henry walked over to the stairs.

Contemplated them. Wondered how he was going to get up them until Robert walked up, hoisted him up by the waist and carried him. “You are not allowed to do anything stupid in this house, that includes climbing stairs. I didn't let you climb the ones at the society and I’m not letting you climb these either.” 

“I’m going back to work on Friday and you’re not allowed to follow me around and carry me each time there’s a staircase.” 

“Try and stop me.” 

Henry sighed, “Robert, it’s a bite. It hurts, yes, but it wasn’t even life-threatening and if I keep babying it it’s just going to take longer to heal.” 

“Nonsense. I can’t believe you graduated medical school. Rest allows things to heal, stop being stubborn.”

“You wound me, Robert, you really do. I’ll have you know that I had some of the top grades in my class.”

“And yet you refuse to believe that rest will help you heal.” 

“Indeed I do.” Henry gave him a kiss and stepped into the bedroom. Robert stayed in the door. 

Edward was sleeping on the bed, shoes lying on the floor. There was a rip in the left knee of his pants, he was breathing in little puffs. 

Henry smiled, walked up and kissed his forehead. 

Edward’s brow furrowed. Henry tried to step back in hopes that he stayed asleep, but that didn’t happen. “Papa?” His green eyes opened. 

Henry smiled, leaned down and gave him a hug. “Yes Eddie, I’m home. You should get some more sleep, sweetheart.”

Edward latched his arms around Henry and didn’t let go. “You stay here!” 

“Edward, I don’t need to take a nap, love. How about I tell you a story, and then you go back to sleep? I’ll have a snack ready for when you wake up.”

Edward considered the offer. “Alright, papa.” 

Henry smiled and sat down beside him, pulled Edward into his lap. “Alright, Eddie. What sort of story do you want to hear?”

“Wanna mama story!” 

“Mama story? What sort of stories does mama tell you?”

“‘Bout a kitty-cat!” 

“About a kitty cat?” Henry smiled at him, poked his nose. Edward giggled. 

“Kitty cat! Mama say kitty cat go new home.” 

“Was this kitty cat's name Edward?” 

Edward shook his head. “Kitty cat Edwyn!”

It was close enough that Henry still knew Lucy had used the kitty cat as Edward.  

“So the kitty cat has a new home now?” 

Edward nodded enthusiastically. 

“Alright. Once upon a time…” 

 

“You look like you could use the nap, too.” Robert stepped into the room once Edward was asleep again. 

“I don't, we should leave him to sleep. Go back downstairs, finish that glass of wine with Anne.”

Robert nodded and lifted him off his feet before Henry could protest. Walked him back down the stairs and settled him on the couch. 

“So what was this about Frankenstein punching you in the face, Henry?” Anne barely let Robert sit down before asking. 

“Apparently if you wear a suit and cravat and can rub shoulders with high society, you're a fake scientist and a personal insult to Miss Frankenstein.” 

“You're more of a scientist than she is, you actually graduated college,” Anne said. Swirled her wine around in her drink. 

“You know, she has a point. You should say that.”

“All of the sudden the education system will be a blight on humanity and I'll be worse off.” 

“I suppose you might be right. She's not the sort of woman to lose a fight, is she?” 

“Truly not,” Henry agreed, “be grateful you didn't meet her, Anne, I frankly think Miss Ito is more pleasant and she is still mad at me about Edward living in the society.” 

“She does sound terrible.” Anne sounded pensive. “I betcha she would love Miss Ito.”

“I wouldn't doubt it, she already loved Miss Lavender. And everyone but Henry and I.”

“Well, you two will just have to use your combined doctorates to convince her you're not as bad as she thinks.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“Edward Jekyll. How do you like the sound of that, Eddie?” Henry asked, a huge grin on his face. 

“Edward ‘ekyll!” 

Robert pulled them both into a hug. “I'm glad that's all sorted,” he said, gave Edward a kiss on the forehead. “I was almost worried that Lucy would say something.”

“I know, I was too. I had this sudden thought of what if she’s changed her mind? But, she hasn’t, apparently, and it’s done now.” Henry looked at Edward. “You’re officially my son now!” 

Edward clearly didn’t really understand what that meant, but he knew that everyone else was happy. “Papa!” He cheered, held on tightly to Henry. 

“Well, look at that! Even he’s got it!” Robert laughed. “You really are his papa now!”

“I would like to think that it’s not a signed piece of paper that makes me his father, it’s the commitment to his well being and raising him.”

“Of course. But the courts won’t come to take him away anymore.” 

Henry nodded and gently disentangled himself from Robert’s hug, stepped out of Utterson’s law firm. Robert walked side by side, not so close as to appear odd, but not so far as to be obviously hiding something. 

It was truly a time-perfected act they had going on.

“Back to my flat to celebrate? I believe Poole had mentioned making a cake for the occasion.”

“Lord knows only a fool would turn down a slice of cake from Mister Poole. Truly, the man has a gift only rivaled by Rachel.” 

“I’m sure she would have made one, but I invited her to join us instead,” Henry explained, “truly, she never takes a moment to rest and I thought she might like to celebrate too. If Jo and Anne aren’t busy they could come, too.”

“Truly you are in a festive mood if you are inviting more than three people to your flat, Henry! Although Anne and Jo are out for the evening. You’ll have to visit later this week, Jo is still pestering me about meeting you and she’s even more excited now that she knows about Edward.”

“I suppose I really should go over and meet her. I suppose I just never realized that she was invested in meeting me. I figured that they were far more interested in each other than your or I and just left you alone.” 

“Henry,” Robert began. He sounded stunned that Henry could have ever thought such a thing was true. “You have nothing to fear, I have absolutely no romantic or sexual feelings for Anne, but make no mistake that we do love each other, in our own way. It's not the sort of love that you should be jealous of, but we do care about each other. I know Joséphine very well, and have always just assumed that you avoided her because you were uncomfortable.” 

“Oh. Well then, I suppose I should invite myself over for dinner this week.” 

“Anne said Sunday worked best.” Robert didn’t even hesitate before saying it. “We discussed this already, she said you should come over Sunday and bring Edward.” 

Henry chuckled. “We’ll be there, Robert, I promise.” 

“Good.” Robert walked up the steps to Henry’s flat. 

Pulled a note off the door. “Change of plans. We need to get to the society, and fast. I’ll tell Poole, you get moving.” 

Henry nodded, shifted Edward in his arms and set off as fast as he could without looking like a disorganized mess and running. Luckily for him, Edward didn’t complain. Robert was shortly behind him. 

“What was wrong?”

“Rachel left a note. Says Frankenstein is causing trouble at the society.”

“Great.” Now Henry was tempted to run.

In the opposite direction. Back to his flat to have a piece of cake and forget that he had problems for the next twelve hours. 

But that was not an option. He kept moving as fast as he could, actually did run up the grand staircase into the society. 

And all the way up the rest of the stairs to the attic Frankenstein had gotten the lodgers to instal her in. 

Threw the door open. “What is going on up here? Miss Pidgley?” 

“Does a woman not get any-” Frankenstein caught sight of Edward. For a second, she and the Creature were silent. 

Exchanged a look. The Creature shifted uncomfortably. 

With a start, Henry realized that part of the story had been  _ right. _ That of all the embellishments and changes to the story, including that of turning Victoria Frankenstein into Victor, William Frankenstein and what had happened to him had been completely true. 

Henry Jekyll had just charged his son into a room with a hulking Creature who had once killed a six-year-old boy for the crime of being a Frankenstein. 

Instinctively, he took a step back, held on a little tighter to Edward. Bumped into Robert, who didn’t seem to have drawn the conclusion just yet.  _ Frankenstein _ had never interested Robert as much as it had Henry.

Of course, Edward decided that was the time he was going to protest about how he was being held. “Papa!” He squirmed, tried to get down from Henry’s arms.

Henry refused to let him. “Edward, stay where you are. I’ll… I’ll…” He didn’t even know what deal to make. “Just stay put, okay?” 

Edward seemed to realize that something was  _ wrong _ with Henry’s voice. He stopped squirming.  

He knew it was rude. Prejudice and rude to assume that the Creature was a danger to Edward, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Who… who is that?” Frankenstein asked, eyes wide. 

She too, kept glancing back at the Creature. Henry hadn’t taken his red eyes off of them since he had realized. 

But he had to answer. Fighting to be slow and calm, he handed Edward to Robert. “Take him downstairs. To Rachel or someone or keep him yourself just-”

“I think I should go,” the Creature said. 

Didn’t leave Henry any time to even pretend that this wasn’t about them, that he just wanted Edward away from the chance of another stomachful of blood, anything. 

Not that it would have mattered. Henry had made it painfully clear what exactly was making him  _ need _ to get Edward out of the room, and clearly, for the first time, he and Frankenstein had agreed on something. 

Robert stepped out of the way as the Creature left the room.

For almost a minute, no one spoke. Not a scathing word from Victoria Frankenstein.

For once, she seemed as scared as he was. 

“They… they won’t do it again,” she said finally, looking towards the door. “They wouldn’t be travelling with me if they would.”

“You’ll have to take my word when I say it’s not so easy to believe that.” Henry reached out to take Edward back. Robert seemed to have finally picked up on what was going on, handed him back without a word. 

Edward was still quiet. Henry took a deep breath. Placed him on the floor like he had wanted. “His name is Edward Jekyll, I just got the adoption papers signed today, and if you’re going to ruin what is currently a good day by insulting me or this society again, I’m going to take him leave.” 

“How old is he?” 

“Three.” 

She smiled, almost nostalgically. “I remember when William was his age…” 

Henry wondered if Edward wasn’t going to be the key to convincing Frankenstein not to be terrible to him. “Robert, would you go and get Rachel? She had said something was wrong. I would like to check on Frankenstein, make sure nothing has gotten worse. I have an idea for a treatment.”

“You’re not my doctor, that hasn’t changed because you brought your son with you.” 

“Well, Creature won’t bring you anywhere else, and if you die in my care it’s going to reflect very badly on me, so you’re going to have to accept my help, like it or not.” Henry walked over to her. Edward followed him. 

“Who you?” He asked, looking up at her with big, curious green eyes. “Know mama?”

“He’s been asking everyone that. You don’t.” 

“How do you know that?”

“You don’t seem like the type to have stopped at an east end whorehouse while being chased by Moreau across London.” 

“You know who his mother is?”

“That’s not common knowledge. I had a conversation with her once.” 

“Conversation. In a whorehouse. Say, does he look like you at all?”

“It was a conversation, and it was longer than four years ago,” Henry said hotly. 

Looked down at her. “How have you been feeling?”

“You’re not my doctor.” 

“And how else are you going to prove I’m inept than by watching my treatment fail? Otherwise, you might actually have to accept the possibility that I’m a good doctor. Better than you, given that I graduated university.” 

It slipped out. He clapped a hand over his mouth the moment he had said it. Frankenstein looked stunned, but only for a minute. 

“You  _ do _ have something to you behind that empty face, don’t you?” She snorted. “Who’d have thought the London establishment imposter had a temper?” 

Henry rolled his eyes. She wasn’t being as rude as she could have been, and he had just insulted her. That was the only reason he didn’t grab Edward and leave. 

He was about to ask his question again when Edward realized he had never gotten an answer. “Who you?” He asked again.

Frankenstein’s demeanour changed completely. She went from half glaring at Henry to smiling at Edward. “I’m Victoria Frankenstein.” 

“Frankie ‘ein!” Edward tried to repeat what she had said. Didn't do so well, but Henry was at least less surprised when she just laughed than he had been with her smile. 

At the very least, she was nice to Edward. Even if she was terrible to him. 

“So how have you been feeling?” 

“Absolutely nothing has happened in the form of a treatment, so how do you assume anything had gotten better,  _ doctor?” _

“Have they gotten worse?” 

“No.” 

That was something, at least. If they had gotten worse he would have some problems. 

“Well, I think the start would be to treat the cough. So-”

“I found Rachel!” Robert stepped into the room with Rachel behind him. 

Henry didn't bother to finish what he had been saying, Frankenstein clearly didn’t care. “Rachel? You had said something was wrong in your note.” 

“Yes, because something is.” 

“Oh, so you haven't seen the error of your ways, Rachel?” 

“Error of  _ my _ ways? There's nothing wrong with  _ my  _ ways, you miserable old coot!” Rachel snapped in return. 

“Rachel!” Henry gasped. 

“What? Don't you know what she did?” Rachel asked. 

“No!” 

“Oh, what, she didn't brag to you about it?” Rachel turned up her nose. “She seemed so proud of herself when she did it, and yet she hasn't told all about it?” 

“Rachel would you just tell me what happened?” 

“She convinced the lodgers to back out of the exhibition.” 

Henry stared at her in disbelief. Turned to Frankenstein, hoped it was a joke but the smug look on her face told him it wasn't. “She  _ what?”  _

“She-”

“I reminded them of how you're trying to wash them between the ears and convert them to the boring plains of the bourgeoisie,” Frankenstein said, “and told them the society was your main weapon. Naturally, once they knew that, they all quit. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get some sleep, so…” she trailed off. 

Henry could only nod. His mind was reeling. “Edward, let's go.” He held his hand out. Edward walked over to him. 

“Goodbye, Edward!” Frankenstein smiled at him again. 

“Bye Frankie ‘ein!” Edward waved to her. Henry tugged him out of the room. Rachel and Robert followed close behind him. 

He made it down the stairs before he slumped up against the wall. “She ruined the only hope we had.” 

“I'm sure we can convince them to join it again. It'll just take convincing. I could always remind them that I got them out of jail for the exhibition and if they refuse to take part, I'll let Brokenshire put them back in jail.” Lanyon only half sounded like he was joking.

“We can’t do that, they’ll hate us even more.” 

“I’m going to talk to Jasper about it, either find out what he thinks we should do or talk some sense into him, whichever category he fits.” Rachel walked off.

“Be nice, we don’t want to chase him away, Rachel!” 

She gave no indication that she had heard him. 

Edward was tugging on his sleeve. “Papa, wrong?” He asked. 

“What’s wrong, Eddie?” Henry asked. 

Edward shook his head. “You!” 

Robert smiled. “Henry, he’s asking  _ you _ what’s wrong. He knows something’s up.” 

Henry had to admit, Robert seemed to be right. He reached down and scooped Edward off the ground. “Nothing’s wrong, sweet, papa is just tired. How about we go find Rachel and have that cake we were supposed to have?”

“Cake!” 

“Wasn’t Rachel talking to Jasper?”

“I don’t want to leave her intimidating him for too long.” Henry set off down the hall towards Jasper’s lab. 

Knocked on the door. Jasper rushed over and pulled it open. “Hello- oh! Doctor Jekyll! Doctor Lanyon! Edward!” He smiled. 

“Henry works fine, Jasper. How are you?”

“I’m pretty good! Rachel was just helping me with my presentation.” 

Jekyll stopped. “You're still making a presentation?” 

“Of course! This place is worth keeping open and we have to prove it! We're all in this together, right?” Jasper said earnestly. 

Henry sniffled. 

“Sir, are you… crying?” 

“Um, oh, no. Just some… chemical fumes in my eyes.” Henry reached up and wiped them. 

“Was there something you needed? Were you looking for Rachel?” Jasper asked. 

“Just to- I was supposed to help you with your presentation, wasn't I?” 

“It's okay, you've been busy with Edward!” Jasper said with a huge smile. “I've been getting along alright.” 

“Tell you what. I was just leaving, but I'll bring you and Rachel a slice of cake when I get back and come and help you then, okay?” 

“If you dropped by to get Rachel and invite her to go with you, I don't mind.” 

“No no, not at all.” 

Not that he had a reason to be there without that reason. “Anyways, we're off now. I'll see you afterwards, okay?” 

“Alright, Henry!” 

Henry stepped away from the door. Robert took his arm. “I guess I can't keep you at your flat for long then, can I?” 

“Jasper has no idea how long it takes to get to my flat and back” Henry said with a smile. “Although, we have Edward with us, so you actually won't be keeping me long.” 

“Of course.” Robert smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“That being said, you could always come back with me. He’s a very heavy sleeper.” 

“Has he got his own room yet? I have standards, Henry.”

“Yes he does, I cleared out half the office and drew a curtain across it.” 

Robert gave him an actual kiss, square in the middle of the lobby. Henry felt a strange thrill at the idea of not hiding in his office for the very same action. Definitely heard Miss Lavender gasp, didn’t even turn around to see her. “Then it’s a plan, Henry. Now let’s go get that cake, you’ve earned it.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“Eddie, you’ve had these clothes for not even a month, how have you managed to rip the knees on both of your pants?” Henry was only half serious. Edward was little and adventurous, he didn’t like to stay out of things. He was honestly surprised that the little boy had only ripped the knees. 

Edward just smiled up at him. Henry sighed and finished buttoning the boy’s coat. 

“Where going?”

“We’re going to see Robert and Anne and Anne’s friend, Joséphine,” Henry explained, “Joséphine really wants to meet us.”

Edward nodded. Henry lifted him up and placed him on the ground. Edward immediately tried to race to and out the door. 

“Edward! You need your shoes still!” Henry chased after him and scooped him up off the ground before he could tear out the door. Edward shrieked with giggles. Henry blew a raspberry on the side of his cheek and grabbed his shoes off the ground, slid them onto the boy’s feet. Quickly pulled on his own, grabbed his hat and cloak in one hand.

Pushed open the door and set Edward on the ground. “Alright, you stay put.” 

Edward nodded. Henry finished tying up his shoes, pulled on his hat and cloak and reached for Edward’s hand. Edward grabbed on, but soon let go and took off running. To his credit, he stayed on the sidewalk, so Henry let him. Kept a careful eye on him, though, it wasn’t like the sidewalks were always safer than the streets. “Edward! You stay where I can see you!” He called. 

“Yes, papa!” Edward answered, but didn’t stop running for a second. Henry sighed and walked as fast and he could to try and keep up with him. 

“Edward, watch out!” He called seconds too slow. Edward ran square into the legs Henry had seen in the little boy’s path.

Immediately knocked himself and the man over. “Edward!” Henry raced over. He was scared the little boy would start to cry, he didn’t want to deal with an angry gentleman and a crying toddler, but thankfully, Edward stayed quiet. Henry scooped him up off the ground. “Dear, lord, I’m sorry, here, let me help you up. He’s very excitable and he truly meant no harm. I hope nothing was torn- Sergeant! Good lord, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, no harm done. I see I’m finally getting to see you with young Master Edward. He was with your friend when I met him.” Brokenshire pulled himself back to his feet. “Pleased to meet you again, Master Edward… or, actually, I hear it’s Master Jekyll now, congratulations, by the way!” 

“Thank you, Sergeant. Edward, what do you say to the nice man you ran into?” Henry asked. 

Edward looked over at Sergeant Brokenshire with big, innocent green eyes. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “papa, he policeman!”

“Ah, right. This young lad seems to have a thing against police officers.”

“One could assume that if he got left on my doorstep, he is not born of a well-to-do family, Sergeant. He was very likely raised by a whore or similar. Police would not be their friends.”

“I suppose not. Well, Eddie, I am a policeman. But you don’t have to worry, with a father like yours, I’m sure you’ll never have any problems with me. The police are here to help.” 

“Help?” Edward repeated, looking shocked. “Mama said police not help.”

“Well, I promise that they do, Eddie.” Henry kissed his cheek. “Anyways, Sergeant, I must be continuing.”

“Of course, Doctor Jekyll. Have a pleasant evening.”

“And you too, Sergeant Brokenshire.” 

“I’ll see you later, Master Edward. Keep out of trouble, okay?”

Edward nodded solemnly. Henry smiled and placed him back on the ground. “Alright, Eddie, now no more running off ahead, you stay with me before you wipe out a much less forgiving citizen.” 

“Okay, papa.” Edward took hold of him hand and proceeded to drag Henry down the street. Henry let out a yelp and ran after him. 

“Edward!”

“Wanna see Anne!” Edward insisted. “Like Anne!” 

“She is a very nice woman, Eddie, but she’s not going anywhere, sweet,” Henry promised, reaching down and ruffling his hair. “She and Anne and Robert are waiting patiently for us, we don’t have to run.” 

Edward huffed. 

“Alright, Eddie, knock as loud as you can.” 

Edward trotted up to the door and knocked his tiny fist into the door at the same time than Henry knocked on the knocker. No one would hear Edward through the door. 

Within a few seconds, Robert had pulled the door open. “Hello, Henry! Hello, Edward, come on- he already has.”

Edward scooted right past Robert’s legs and ran right inside. “Anne!” 

“Is that Edward I hear?” Anne stepped out of the sitting room to scoop Edward off the floor and spin him around.

“I swear, he loves your wife more than he loves either of us,” Henry said. 

“I think he does. Well, come on inside, Jo is waiting to meet you.” 

Henry stepped inside, closed the door behind him and gave Robert a quick kiss. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Oh, come on now, Henry, it’s barely been twenty-four hours since you saw me last.” 

“It was a long twenty-four hours.” Henry toed off his shoes, placed his hat and cloak on the rack. 

“Well, come on, Jo is in the sitting room, we were having a glass of wine while we waited. Is Edward still in the habit of insisting on trying whatever you have or can I give you one?”

“He’s figured out that he can’t have wine, so I will gladly take a glass.” 

Robert nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab another glass. Henry followed Anne into the sitting room. 

“Ah! You have arrived. Henry, I presume?” A woman with the bluest eyes Henry had ever seen and long dark hair stood up to shake his hand as he stepped in. 

Well, he thought it was to shake his hand, but he had clearly momentarily forgotten french greetings and was almost surprised when she kissed both his cheeks. 

Caught his stride fast enough. “Indeed, and you must be Joséphine.  _ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, madame _ .” 

Her face lit up. “Ah!  _ Parlez-vous le Français _ ?”

Henry shook his head. “Only a few greetings, unfortunately, although I do understand some.” 

“Henry is the biggest people-pleaser you will ever meet, Jo. Hence the french and anything he might do to embarrass himself.” Robert handed Henry his glass of wine. “I shouldn't give him that, it makes it worse.”

Henry didn't bother to argue, Robert was right.

“Well, your accent was very nice for someone who does not speak the language,” Joséphine said, “please, call me Jo, and I assure you, I’m told that my English is very good, you needn’t try to speak French for me.” 

“That will probably be for the best. My French is far worse than it just sounded.” 

“Papa? Who that?” Edward tugged on Henry's sleeve insistently. 

“Oh! And this must be Edward!  _ Comme il est mignon _ !” Josephine cried. 

“Who that?” Edward asked again, staring up at Henry. 

“Oh, Eddie, I only told you ten times that we were meeting Anne's friend today. Her name Joséphine.” 

“You may call me Jo, Edward.” Joséphine held out her hand to shake. Edward stared at it for a few moments before deciding to shake it. “ _ Friend,  _ Henry? I do hope you haven't been mislead about that.” 

“He doesn't know the difference. He thinks Robert is just my friend and it's best he continues to believe that until he's old enough to know he has to keep his mouth shut about it,” Henry explained, “believe me, if I thought you were just Anne's friend, it may have me feeling a little more awkward being involved with a married man.” 

“Of course. He is a little young to be knowing such things,  _ je suppose. _ I'm glad there's no confusion, though.” 

“Of course not. Anne speaks very highly of you.” 

“Oh, dear lord enough formalities you’re going to make me throw up, Henry. Sit down, drink your wine, and stop talking like you’re at a dinner party.” Robert pushed Henry into a seat and sat down beside him. “God, sometimes I think I spent too long teaching you social graces in university.” 

Edward climbed up on Henry’s lap the moment he noticed that Henry was sitting.           

Until Anne sat down. Then he slid down and went to sit with Anne. 

“ _ Il t’adore, ma chérie!  _ Almost more than he does Henry, I should think!” Joséphine laughed. 

“You know, Robert and I were just discussing that. He does adore Anne, that’s for sure. He’s pushier with her than even Griffin, and considering Griffin hates him and he’s a kid, I didn’t that was possible.”

“Has Griffin not gotten over himself yet?” Anne looked surprised. “I really didn’t think it would take that long for Edward to melt positively anyone’s heart!”

“Not even close. He and Miss Ito are fueling each other. Just when I earn common ground with one, they talk and I lose all of it. They’re both furious with me. Especially when they’re around each other.”

“Oh, they’ll warm up to him eventually. They like you, and Edward is clearly the most likeable Jekyll,” Anne laughed. 

“You wound me, Anne, you really do.” 

“So, how long have you had him?” Joséphine asked. 

“What is it, almost a month now?” Henry asked

“I don’t remember. Long enough for virtually everything to go to shit except him,” Robert replied. Took a ship of his wine. 

“If Edward ever says the word ‘shit’, I’m blaming you.”

“We both know it would be Griffin’s fault. Man swears like a sailor when he’s mad, and he’s always mad at Edward.”

“I suppose. Even Edward should have gotten into some trouble, I’m fairly sure he’s the one who brought down the skeleton in the lobby, not Mister Archer. Not that I have a clue why Mister Archer would take the blame for it.” 

“You have a skeleton in the lobby!  _ C’est merveilleux! _ Henry, I must see this society of yours before I return to Paris. Robert told me much about it, and it continues to sound better the more I hear,” Joséphine said. 

“We have several skeletons in the lobby, although at the moment the human one is only partially assembled, since Archer assured me he would fix it and knows nothing of human anatomy. He’s trying so very hard to appear guilty, and I wish he would either give up and ask for help, or admit that Edward did it. I already can’t use it as a lesson as to why skeletons are not playthings, it’s been too long, but at least then Archer wouldn’t be pretending to have to fix it and you and I could do it, Robert.”

“If we’re worth our snuff as doctors, it shouldn’t take longer than the pins take to set.” 

“Do you have any idea why this Mister Archer is pretending to be the guilty party?” Joséphine asked. 

“None. Lord knows why you would cover for a three year old. They break things, it’s practically their job. I would have just liked the chance to use the crash and the big pile of bones as a reason why he shouldn’t play with skeletons,” Henry explained.

“Did you ask Edward who broke it?”

“Not before he had forgotten that it was broken. Or what it was entirely. So now I’ll never have an answer and the skeleton will be broken until Griffin convinces Archer to ask either Miss Lavender or Missus Cantilupe to help him fix it.” 

“Oh right! You must introduce me to those two. And Miss… Flowers and Ito, are they? I find their positions quite impressive, it is not often you meet accomplished women in science.” Joséphine smiled.

“They are very impressive, although I doubt Miss Ito will like you much. She’s snappy with any new people, and if what Robert has to say is true, she’s been even more so since Edward arrived,” Anne warned, “she certainly didn’t care for me when I toured the society.”

“She’s gotten a little more receptive to guests. I don’t like to speak badly of her, she’s not mean, just very driven and doesn’t like to be interrupted,” Henry explained, “that being said, she’s pretty annoyed with me and hasn’t been being very polite to anyone.” 

“Miss Ito is your apprentice, correct?” Joséphine asked. “And on that topic, what is it you study again?”

“She is my apprentice, and it’s neo-alchemy.”

“And what is neo-alchemy?”

“Alchemy with a fancy name to make him sound less like crazy Frankenstein.”

“Frankenstein studies galvanism as well, Robert, not just alchemy,” Henry corrected, “and she holds the fact that she has a much better understanding of electricity above me like everything else.”

Joséphine’s eyes lit up.  _ “Mon dieu!  _ You have  _ Frankenstein _ in your society!” She paused, frowned. “Did you say  _ she _ ?”

“Yes. Frankenstein is actually an ornery old lady who did not die in the arctic, she and the Creature and currently in the attic of the society, and she hates Henry and I with a passion. Mostly Henry, but she certainly hasn’t got anything nice to say about me, either,” Robert said, “needless to say, it’s been a miserable time, and I can’t wait for her to be treated and to go back to Switzerland and stay there.”

“She hates you personally?  _ C’est terrible…  _ she’s a real hero of… oh, what did you call it, it sounded like  _ rouge _ …”

“Rogue science, Jo,” Anne said, “or arcane, they like that word, too. Just not mad science.” 

_ “Ah oui, les sciences des savants-fou.” _ Joséphine nodded. “Anyways, she’s a hero, isn’t she?”

“She was certainly one of mine, when I was a boy. That has ended abruptly, since she’s got some inexplicable hate for me. If you want to meet her, Jo, you will have to go upstairs with a lodger and not me.” 

“I am not convinced I do want to meet her, if she is as cruel as you say. I truly expected better from Frankenstein, the fa- mother of mad science herself.”

“Frankie ‘ein!” Edward cheered. “Papa, see Frankie?”

“Edward, we’re visiting Joséphine, Anne and Robert, remember?” Henry said. 

“He clearly likes her.”

“She’s nice to him, just not me,” Henry sighed, shook his head. “So of course, he adores her.”

“As children do, they either love the ones that hate them, or the ones that hate their parents.” Joséphine seemed to be laughing at him as she said it. Henry couldn’t really blame her.

“Or both, in Edward's case,” Robert added, “the good lord knows we can’t complain about him loving Anne so much when Frankenstein and Griffin are the alternatives, not us.” 

“Speaking of you two, does he…”

“No. He’s too young to understand to stay quiet, he calls me Robert and we’ll explain it when he’s old enough. I keep accidentally running into a sergeant from Scotland Yard too often for him to accidentally call both of us papa.” 

“That would be problematic, yes.”

Edward slid off of Anne’s lap and walked over to Henry. “What’s up, Eddie?”

In response, Edward put on a cheeky grin and tapped Henry’s knee. “Tag!”

Before Henry had time to speak, Edward and all three adults had raced out of the room.

Notes, in order:

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, madame _ : Pleased to meet you, madame 

_ Parlez-vous le Français? _ : do you speak French? 

_ Comme il est mignon! _ : he's so cute!

_ Je suppose _ : I suppose

_ Il t’adore, ma chérie! _ : He adores you, my dear!

_ C’est merveilleux! _ : That’s marvelous! 

_ Mon dieu! _ : My god!

_ C’est terrible _ : That’s terrible

_ Rouge _ : red

_ Ah oui, les sciences des savants-fou _ : Oh yes, mad science (Literally the science of crazy savants) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody should appreciate my free french insult that I just taught you if you don't speak french, no I can't explain how to say it beyond roll your r, te sounds a little like t-uh and not tea, and ou says oo like boo. But yes, it pretty much means "go fuck yourself"

“Remind me to have Joséphine to teach me how to say what she told Frankenstein next time I see her. She told me what it was but I couldn’t pick it up.” Robert hurried down the attic stairs, Henry by his side. “Old Miss Frankie is  _ still _ put out.”

“Jo said it was something like…  _ va… va te faire _ …”

“I remember now!  _ Va te faire foutre. _ I think the meaning translates nicely, don’t you?”

“I don’t think I know what she said.” 

“I don’t either, but it has a strong message of something rude nonetheless.”

Helsby snorted. “That woman sure had something to say. I assume you’re repeating it from somewhere, I couldn’t see  _ you _ knowing what that means and saying it.” 

“What  _ does _ it mean, Mister Helsby?” Henry asked. 

“How do I put this delicately… Mademoiselle Joséphine told Frankenstein to have an amorous encounter with herself,” Helsby explained. Chewed at one of his fingernails. “Rather uncalled for, if you ask me.”

Robert burst out laughing. “I knew I liked Joséphine for a reason!” It was even better than he had hoped. Henry elbowed him in the side. 

“Ow!”

“Not in front of the lodgers,” Henry hissed. Turned back to Helsby. “It most certainly was. So tell me, how goes progress on the exhibition?” “Oh, we’re past the exhibition, Henry, you couldn’t pull that wool over our eyes for that long,” Pennebrygg piped up.

Pennebrygg had never been a distrustful sort. If he was convinced, then things were bad after all. “I do not believe I ever insinuated that the exhibition was  _ optional, _ Mister Pennebrygg. You are, after all, staying under my roof, and I am paying all of your bills. Participating in the  _ one _ thing I asked of you is frankly the least you could do.”

“He’s doing exactly what Frankenstein said he would!” Miss Flowers whispered. Lavender nodded. 

“It’s not going to happen, Jekyll, we’re not going to show-and-tell our way into the bourgeoisie,” Archer scoffed.

“After all, what else could it be about, since you insist it isn’t money?” Maijabi asked, “given that you aren’t trying to get money out of it, you assure us we’re financially well off, what else could you want than to mindwash us into little scientist puppets for you to play with?”

Robert watched in horror as the lodgers nodded. 

“Hey! That’s… that’s not fair! Henry is ju-”

“Because you would know, Kaylock! You’ve been here for what, a month? I'm sure that's long enough for you to figure out the inner workings of Henry Jekyll's head!” Griffin leaned down over the railing to yell at him. 

“He's been here longer than Frankenstein, yet you're taking her word as God!” Rachel shouted.

“But  _ Frankenstein _ knows mad science! Jekyll and his little pet wolf won't even call it what it is!” Tweedy called, “‘rogue science takes the edge off of it.’”

“And us, so he'd hoped!” Cantilupe added. 

“Besides, Rachel, we all know you’re only defending Jasper because you’re trying to get in his pants and have been since he got here!” Miss Ito sniffed. “You’re so predictable.”

“I- I am not!” 

Both she and Jasper were blushing like mad, for what Robert figured was two different reasons. “So all of you have quit the projects you were working on for weeks at the words of some senile old lady who somehow didn’t die in the arctic. You do realize that she got her  _ entire family killed _ with her idea of mad science, right? How do you like the sound of that, Tweedy?”

“You leave Junior and Oliver out of this, Lanyon!” 

“Besides, who’s to say that part was true?” Flowers asked.

“The looks on her and the Creature’s face when I walked in with Edward,” Jekyll replied, “Creature really did murder Elizabeth, Henry and William, and that’s what you get from being  _ mad scientists _ .”

“And yet all of our families are fine.”

Helsby looked uncomfortable. Robert picked it up immediately. “Something to add, Mister Helsby? Perhaps about a family that is  _ not fine?” _

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Lanyon!” Helsby snapped. 

“Are you sure? Nothing about your wife and children? Nothing about three people that drowned and led you to cruise the ocean-”

“That had nothing to do with science!” 

“Robert, please, we can’t pick at them like that or we’ll lose their trust forever,” Henry whispered. 

“And if we’re so intent on the bourgeoisie, why is there are least one man in here who’s killed someone? Not just one someone, entire _crews!”_ He looked back at Helsby, who he definitely saw squirming. “That is what mad science gets you! So if you want it, have at it. But don’t complain to Jekyll or I went it goes wrong.” 

“Robert, we really shouldn’t antagonize them, it could make it worse…” Henry muttered, “if they leave, we definitely have nothing. At least with them still here, we have a chance to convince them.”

“I suppose. I’m going to go find Edward, he ran off before Frankenstein started being horrible and I haven’t heard from him since.” Robert decided. 

He turned to walk away. 

“Please, can we talk about this?” Henry asked the lodgers behind him.

“What, Lanyon leaves so you figure you can play nice with us and convince us? Good luck!” Mosley said. “That’s not how things work around here anymore, Henry.”

Robert sighed. Walked up the stairs to Henry’s office, wondering if Edward had gone up there to play hide-and-seek with no one.

Stepped into the room.

Glanced at the desk.

The first thing he saw was the month’s research applications. 

Henry would never do it. He believed he could win everyone over with smiles and social graces.

Robert knew that wasn’t how the world worked.

He grabbed a quill. Signed Jasper’s for approved, and calmly denied the rest of the stack before placing them back to be distributed.

Stepped out of the office. Edward wasn’t hiding in there, and the rest of the papers seemed personal. If Henry wanted him to deal with any of them, Henry would bring it up. He was fairly sure one of them was the will Henry was working on. He’d never needed one before, but now he needed to ensure that Edward had guardians and would inherit whatever money Henry happened to have by the time he died. 

Robert and Anne were going to have to sign them eventually, since they were being asked to be Edward’s guardians should something happen to Henry. 

Walked back down the stairs. Henry was still trying to reason with the lodgers, which he ignored. It would be the lodgers reasoning with them if they wanted to continue their research in a matter of time. 

Ran down the second flight of stairs into the lobby. “Edward? Where did you go, Edward?”

He was not in the lobby. Archer’s skeleton was still mostly in pieces, and part of the hand appeared to be literally stuck in the ribcage. Robert wondered absently how Archer was still alive, if that was how he believed his own body worked. “Edward!”

Walked through the lobby and down the long halls leading to currently empty labs, found no sign of Edward. “Edward, sweetheart, if you want to play hide-and-seek can you come out and tell me? You’re making me nervous.” 

The society was big and could be dangerous. He and Henry never should have let the three year old run off by himself. “Edward!”

Henry ran down the stairs. “You haven’t found him yet?” He asked, red eyes wide. 

“No. How did th-”

“Terribly, as one might expect. Come on, we need to find him.”

Henry poked his head into the nearest lab. “Edward? Edward, where are you?”

“Edward?” Robert ran back up the stairs to the second floor. Both he and Henry didn’t need to be searching the same place, it wouldn’t help them find Edward. 

Rachel rushed over to him. “Still no sign of him? I’m going to search the top floor and the attic.”

“Do not say anything to Frankenstein, it will just make everything worse.”

“Says the man who just shamed Mister Helsby’s tragic backstory.” Rachel raised an eyebrow.

“Rachel, please.”

“I won’t, I won’t. Honestly, you should relax a little more, Robert, might do you good. Happy searching!” 

Rachel ran off up the stairs, grabbed Jasper’s hand as she ran past and dragged him with her. 

No wonder Miss Ito had accused her of trying to sleep with the werewolf. They really were joined at the hip, and Rachel did share Henry’s… curiosity… for that particular type of paranormal. 

Thankfully, Henry had already abated that curiosity and was willing to settle for humans now. 

Robert sighed and stepped into the next room, immediately found who he was looking for.

And someone he was not. “Henry!” He shouted. “I found him!” Fought to keep any panic out of his voice. 

Edward was climbing up the Creature’s arm. 

“Henry come quickly!” 

“I’m not going to hurt him,” the Creature said plainly, “I know you think I might, but I’m not going to. The past is the past, Edward is safe.” 

Henry rushed into the room. “Oh dear lord, Edward, get over here this instant!” Looked nervously at the Creature. “I’m sorry if he was bothering you, Creature, I-”

“I know you just want him away from me. He isn’t bothering me.” The Creature carefully lifted Edward off their shoulders and placed him gently on the ground. “William was a very particular case that never should have happened, either, but I can assure you, nothing is going to happen to your son.” 

Henry nodded, but from the way he rushed over and snatched Edward up, it wasn’t very convincing. 

“Papa, was playing!” Edward complained.  “I know, Edward.” Henry still had his eyes fixed on the Creature. Robert couldn’t blame him. 

“You love him a lot,” the Creature said. 

Henry nodded again, held on a little tighter to Edward. 

The Creature smiled. “That’s good. Every child deserves that.”

“Yes,” Henry agreed. Shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, I-”

“I suppose I can understand that you’re protecting him. I’ll send him to go find you if he ever finds me again.” 

Robert thought Henry was going to nod again. But he didn’t. There were a few seconds of silence. “No. Here.” He placed Edward back on the floor. “Edward, go play.” 

“Henry, are you-”

“We’re not leaving, Robert.” Henry said. Smiled as Edward ran off to climb back onto the Creature. “But… he’s having so much fun, Robert, we may as well give it a chance.”

“We?” The Creature asked.

Henry froze. Robert did too, when he realized what the Creature was asking.

The lodgers had been an evaluated risk, Robert was fairly sure they all knew by now.

But they had never decided whether to tell the guests or not. 

But if Elizabeth was real and Frankenstein was a woman, then what could the risk be? “Yes, we.” He wasn’t really thinking, just proving a point. He reached out and grabbed Henry’s hand. “Is there an issue, Creature? Believe me, if you find something about us to be sub-par, you are  _ welcome _ to take your creator and go. She is hardly the easiest patient and I should think that Henry and I would be glad to be rid of her.” 

“Robert! What has gotten into you today, it is as though you have completely forgotten to engage a filter on what you’re saying! First Mister Helsby and now-”

“Your secret is safe and doesn’t bother me, Doctor Jekyll. Nor should it bother Frankenstein or her treatment. You are hardly the first people we have met with the very same one. And I am aware that she hasn’t been cooperative, but this is the last place I have to bring her, so she’s staying. I do find it funny that everyone but Edward knows of this arrangement.” 

“Edward is three and has no discretion.” 

Robert was honestly disappointed that the Creature had taken the news well. He had been hoping it would make them and Frankenstein pack up and leave and get out of their hair. 

Henry and Robert sat down along the wall to watch Edward play. 

“No wonder he tears clothes so fast.”

“You’re telling me, Robert? I have to get him another set just for dressing up  _ already _ ,” Henry groaned, “it’s going to get expensive, and fast.”

“Just always dress him in one of the ripped ones, unless you’re going out. People that come here or to your home will understand, children tend to wreck things.” 

“I suppose so. Say, could you watch after him? I had some papers to approve in my office, and-”

“I handed them.” 

“The lodger’s funding applications?”

“Yes.” 

“You didn’t say approved them.” Henry narrowed his eyes. “Robert, what did you do?”

“I handled them. Approved the ones worth approving, and denied the others.”

“Robert, you did  _ not _ deny all of the lodgers that were with Frankenstein, did you?” Henry sprang to his feet. 

“Henry, sit down. You know that you can’t fix them anyways, if either one of us denies them, they can’t be approved after. And-”

“You  _ did! _ What has gotten into you, Robert, honestly what is wrong with you? They’re just going to-”

“Continue to take advantage of us for funding but refuse to cooperate with the only thing that is going to keep this facility going? Henry, think about it. If they’re not doing the exhibition, then we don’t have the funds to approve those requests. So, I approved the ones of the people still helping.” 

“You only approved Jasper’s? What did he ask for, anyways, I thought he was just presenting his findings and his notes on werewolves.”

“Jasper requested several bags of various substances that I assume were animal feed, although one of them was blood, so I’m not sure, and some craft supplies, it seemed.” 

“I have to be in the lab with Miss Ito tomorrow, and she’s going to be furious.”

“It’s my signature on the papers, not yours,” Robert said, “she has no more reason to be angry with you than she had before.” 

“I suppose. I still can’t believe you’ve done this, Robert. And you didn’t even tell me you were going to!”

“I should have told you, yes, but we both know you weren’t going to do anything about this behaviour. And would have told me not to do it. You’re far nicer to those lodgers than I am or find need to be, so I can do things like this.” Robert smiled and kissed Henry’s cheek. “I am sorry I didn’t tell you. But, now we need to forget that thing and get ready for that dinner party. I’m sure Anne has forgotten and might be asleep or out, so I have to get home and remind her, or find her and remind her, and you need to get him looking presentable in ripped tights.” Robert motioned to Edward, who had just slid down the Creature’s back.

“Right. I forgot about that dinner party. Is there an occasion?”

“Oh, it’s someone’s son’s engagement party, but to be honest I’ve forgotten who’s. I’ll see you there, Henry.”


End file.
